Our Own Little Adventure
by Resident-Evil-Fan6
Summary: Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra win a little vacation on an island. But it was all a trap and they end up fighting for their lives. Can they win or will the universe be taken over by this new threat who is powerful enough to bring back all of their old enemies more powerful than ever. PanXTrunks BraXGoten Adventure/Romance/Action.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chap sorry for the authors note and plz excuse the spelling mistakes I'm updating from my phone so itz very hard to get out all the spelling mistakes and its easier to make them lol and remember the more reviews I get the faster I update! :) **

**Trunks: 18**

**Goten: 18**

**Bra: 16**

**Pan: 16**

**Yes I know there's a bigger age difference but I wanted it to be a TrunksxPan GotenxBra. And they are wearing the same clothes from the anime. **

**Oh and I really couldn't come up with a good chapter title.**

**I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT**

**Chapter 1: Training, Photos and Amusement parks.**

'just another boring day at capsule corp' Trunks thought to himself sitting outside. School is closed for the holidays and sure he was happy about that all he wanted to do is hang out with his friends but nooooo his dad wanted him to train.

"Oh hey trunks waiting for dad?" Bra asked as she exited the house and walked towards her brand new metallic blue convertable. **A/N: There are normal cars in the anime. **

"Yeah, I wanted to go to the beachside amusement park with Goten but noooooooooooo I have to train" He watched her get into her car and switch it on.

Bra had made a deal with her mom. If she got her drivers license on her first try Bulma would let her choose a car and she would buy it for her.

Bulma had made the same deal with Trunks but he got over excited and crashed the driving school car into the instructors car almost giving the instructor a heart attack. But he got it on his second try.

Bra stepped on the gas and sped of to who knows where.

"Come on boy the quicker we get done with your training the quicker you'll be able to got to that amusement place with Kakkarots brat."

"It was 8 in the morning when they had started training and when they were done it was 7 at night.

"Aww man dad you made me train too long now I won't be able to go to the amusement park." Trunks said laying flat on his back in the gravity room out of breath trunks got up.

"Hmph at least now you won't be a weakling like Kakkarots brat."

Trunks was going to say something but didn't. They walked out of the gravity room and into capsule corp.

"Woman!"

"What!" Bulma shouted back from the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower and when I get back I expect the food to be prepared"

"Yeah right I'll just slave away in the kitchen forever its not like I have a life or anything!" Bulma shouted back clearly showing the sarcasm in her voice.

Vegeta just walked away

"I'm home!" Bra anounced walking through the front door.

"Ughh Trunks go take a shower or something" Bra said to him

"No, I was planning on staying like this for the rest of my life" Trunks said sarcastically walking away probably to take a shower.

"Bra honey come help me set the table please"

"Sure mom but next time you're on your own"

Bulma let out a small giggle.

**-An hour later after dinner.-**

Bulma and Vegeta went to bed early, because bulma was working on a new type of capsule and Vegeta on his training and they were both pretty tired.

And Trunks and Pan were in their rooms

**-Bra's room-**

'I'm , wonder what Pan's doing maybe I should call her' Bra thought to got her cell and dialed the number.

"Hey Pan"

"Oh hi Bra what's up"

"I'm so bored I'm eating stuff to keep myself occupied"

"Hah well that's a first"

"No its not! Anyways...what's Goten doing?"

"How the heck should I know?"

Well you are staying over at your gramps house which means you're practically staying with Goten"

"God Bra just ask him out already"

"No"

"Why not you've been obssesing over him for weeks and -

Pan got cut off by bra

"I have not been obssesing over him"

"Bra do I have to do it"

"Do what?" Bra knew exactly what Pan was talking about

"Do I have to bring up the picture"

"Do whatever you want with that thing"

"Ok then I guess I'll just go show it to Goten"

"Pan no anything but that" Bra begged"

"But you said I could do anything with the picture so I'll go show it to Goten"

"Pan pleeeaaasssee"

"Ohk but you have to remember the day I took this picture"

**-Flashback: Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks- at a pool somwhere-**

They all went to one of their school friends house because he had a pool and his parents weren't at home.

Goten was swimming Bra was sitting on a chair and Pan and Trunks went to fetch some drinks.

Goten got out of the pool and Bra was drooling so hard her mouth looked like a waterfall. When Goten went to get one of the towels that were all bundled up next to Bra's chair she got up and tried to walk away cause she didn't want him to see her like that.

So she got up and not paying attentin bumped into Goten not knowing that her bracelet had gotten stuck to his swimming that's not good.

She tried to walk away but realised what had happened. She jerked her hand free and tore a part of his boxers but it was still on and slipped backwards.

And Pan having perfect timing saw this and just when Bra was flying head first into the pool. Bra looked like a horse with a STD on her face in the picture.

**-End of flashback-**

"Pan...when I get that picture I'll make sure I burn it and destroy all copies of it."

"Hahah oh Bra" Pan laughed

"So anyways we still up for tommorow night?"

"Yup the four of us are going to Beachside amusement park tommorow for sure Bra"

"Good so see you and Goten tommorow"

"Yeah me and Goten, you gonna try and rip of his boxers again"

"Ohh shut up, anyways see you tommoriw goodnight"

"Night"

**-Next morning at the son's house-**

Pan let out a huge yawn as she got up. She looked at the clock next to her bed and realised if she didn't get up now then she wouldn't get to spend a lot of time at the amusement park

**-A few minutes later-**

Pan walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Pan"

"Morning Uncle Goten"

"Hey don't call me uncle it makes me feel like I'm 60 and old or something"

"Haha ok"

"So have any plans for today?"

Goten received a hard smack on the head from pan who was holding frying pan she hit him with.

"Hey what was that for?" Goten asked rubbing his head.

"Ughh don't you remember we're going to Beachside with Bra and Trunks today.

"Ohh yeah I forgot"

"I know you forgot that's why I hit you" Pan said with her hands on her hips.

"You know you look a lot like mom when you're hitting us with frying pans."

"Hey where is grandma anyways?"

"Mom and Dad went over to Master Roshi's"

"Ok cool, so we better get there if we want to spend lots of time there cause its like a 1 hour drive"

"Yeah but if Bra's driving then it should be a half hour drive." Goten said getting up from the table since now all the food was gone there was nothing to do there anyways.

**-An hour later-**

"Hey Pan you ready Bra will be here any second?"

"5 more minutes"

'She always takes longer to get ready when Trunks is going to be around' Goten thought to himself.

"Oh hey Pan They're here."

Pan came down the stairs and Goten and Pan went outside and into Bra's car.

Pan and Goten had their license but Chi-Chi sent her car for repairs since Goku 'accidentally' dented it while training, so they didn't have any car to use, sure Gohan, Videl and Pan have cars but their house is a little far and they wouldn't want to spend so much time just getting a car so Bra usually drove.

Pan and Bra would mostly sit in the front.

"So ready to go?" Bra asked

"All ready Pan said" And they sped off.

**A/N: That's it for the first chap. Plz review and they should start planning their little adventure/vacation soon. PLEASE REVIEW I'll update faster I'd you do. :)**


	2. Amusement Park

**A/N: I would like to thank: Trunks is mine so back off, CookiesFreak and dbz fan (Guest) for giving me my first reviews you people are awesome. Sorry for the spelling mistakes updating from my phone so I can't fix them.**

**Thanks for reading and plz review!**

**Chapter 2: Amusement Park**

"Trunks stop it!"

Trunks liked irritating Pan it was fun at least for him it was. Pan didn't want to admit it but she actually kind of liked it when he bothered her.

The 4 of them were in Bra's car speeding down the highway.

Goten was resting his head against Bra's seat in front of him which made Bra blush a little.

"We almost there just 15 more minutes."

"Wow that was fast" Pan answered back"

"Yup sure was" Goten said

"Ok and we're here" Bra exclaimed as the park came into view. Bra got a parking spot not too far from the entrance.

"Let's go!" Pan and Bra shouted in unison as Pan draged Trunks and went into the park and Bra did the same with Goten.

"Hey we wanna ride the rollercoaster!" Pan and Bra again said in unison

"That's kind of freaky the way you two talk at the same time"

"Shut up Trunks!" They said together.

"Ok enough you guys let's go have some fun"

"Ok Rollercoaster time!" Bra said

"What do you say we get something to eat first?" Goten asked

"Sure I could eat" Trunks replied

"When can you not eat?" Pan snapped back to Trunks answer

"Ok how about we eat then go on the rides and stuff" Bra said solving the issue of whether to eat or not"

When they got to one of the nearby fast food places they went inside and sat at a booth by the windows.

Pan sat next to Trunks and Goten next to Bra.

**A/N: I'm just going to make it that Trunks and Pan alre always fswasighting/flirting you will see in the **

**Next part of the story.**

**Pan & Trunks**

"So what you gonna eat?" Trunks asked Pan.

"I dunno but I'm not going to stuff my face like you and Goten"

"We don't stuff our faces...that much"

Pan gave a 'shut up' look at Trunks.

"Ok we do but all of us are half saiyans what do you expect"

"Well me and still Bra eat like normal people"

"You know you are so cute when you're angry" Trunks said to Pan who blushed a little.

"No I'm not cute when I'm angry I'm always cute no matter what my mood" Pan said making big eyes at Trunks

"Yeah you're cute and I'm hot" Trunks said with a smirk."

Pan just gave him a look

"Fine you're hot too"

"I know I'm hot"

"Yeah we could be the perfect couple"

"Yeah right"

They stared at each other.

**Bra & Goten**

"So Bra what ya getting?"

"Not sure yet what about you"

"I'll get whatever you get times 10"

"Oh Goten"

"You're too much"

"Can't wait to eat"

"Ugh you are always eating always, whenever I see you you either have something in your mouth or you're hungry"

"Yeah I think I get that from my dad" Goten said scratching the back of his head

"You're so cute when you do that"

"What!"

"Uhhh oh I meant we could eat that" Bra said nervously pointing at some salt on the table hoping he didn't hear what she said the first time.

"I think that's what salt is for...eating"

Bra put her head on the table trying to hide her blushing face.

"Hmm hey Pan can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ok sure"

Pan and Goten walked away from the table.

"So what's up with Bra?"

"Goten you are so thick headed"

"What...what did I do"

"Goten you should know by now that Bra has had a crush on you since we were little, and she has kind of been giving you hints"

"Hints what hints?"

"She has been giving you hints for YOU to ask HER out" Pan told him slowly like he was a 6 year old.

"Wow I mean I like Bra a lot but I just don't...even if I did want to ask her aout I would be too nervous plus I wouldn't know how to do it"

"Well I could help you out"

"You will thanks" Goten said Hugging the air out of her.

"Ok...You...can let go now"

Goten put her down

"Besides if I help you now you owe me big time"

"Alright alright I can understand that"

"We better get back to our booth Trunks must be waiting"

"You mean Trunks and Bra must be waiting"

"Yeah uhh hahaha that's what I meant" Pan said letting out a nervous laugh"

**Back at the booth: Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra**

"So all done eating" Pan asked

"Yup and now we can get out of here and go have some fun" Bra replied

They went around the amusement park playing games and going on rides taking pictures and then.

"Hey look at that" Pan said as she got their attention"

They all saw what pan was looking at.

"The Death Coaster" Pan and Bra said at the same time practicallt drooling at the giant rollercoaster. **A/N: I know Death Coaster is a stupid name.**

"We soooo have to go on that thing." Bra said to Pan

"Yeah looks like fun" Said Trunks who Pan was leaning on.

"Let's go" Goten said and they all went towards the Death Coaster line which wasn't lonh because they

"Hey looks like we have the whole thing to ourselves"

Pan and Bra sat in the front and the guys behind them.

It was always like that Pan and Bra were always in the first row in the front. And Goten and Trunks behind them. It was always this way on every rollecoaster they have ever been too.

**16 Minutes later after the ride**

"That...was...Awesome!" They both shouted out in unison.

"Well glad you enjoyed it, its getting pretty late so what do you say we head back?"

"Yeah it is 11 o' clock I guess we should go home now" Pan said as they started walking

As they were walking out the entrance. They saw it.

"Hey look" exclaimed Pan.

"What is it?"

"Its a poster for a competition"

"Yeah win a trip for 5 to the beautiful Shady Greens holiday resort in the Shady Green forest"

"Hey let's enter" Said Pan

"Ugghhh no thanks"

"Oh come on if we win we get to go on an awesome vacation"

"Ok but were only entering for fun its not like we're gonna win" Trunks said to Pan

"Hey there's a chance we could win"

"Yeah chance"

Pan playfully smacked Trunks on his arm.

"Oh come on don't be such a joy-kill let's enter here's the forms oh look you have to answer a question and only if you get the answer right your form will be put into the draw for the prize" Bra said to them

"Well what's the question and the answer" Asked Goten

"The answer is my mom"

"Uhhhh o...k" Replied Goten

" Goten the question is: What is the name of the president of capsule corp."

"Oh now I get it"

"So let's enter"

After they finished entering they got in the car and this time Goten was driving and Trunks was in the front next to him.

"Hey turn on the radio" Pan told Trunks

"Why?"

"Because I want to listen to music"

"So what should I do"

"Forget it I'll do it myself" Pan said stretching to reach the radio

"Trunks grabbed her and started tickling her"

"Oh noo Trunks stop" Pan begged between her laughing fits.

"What's the magic word"

"Please"

"I didn't quite get that what did you say"

"Trunks Please stop"

Trunks let her go and before she returned to the back seat she turned the volume up

The rest of the ride home was fun. But it had to come to an end some time

Bra dropped of Pan and Goten and then went home to capsule corp.

"Night Trunks"

"Night Bra" They then went to their rooms.

After Bra took a quick shower she dried her hair and when she was about to got to bed her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Bra"

"Oh hey Goten what's up?"

"Well I was kind of wondering if...you...would...like to go out...sometime...

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter 2 I wanted to make it a cliffhanger. Lol Plz review I'll update faster. And anyways thanks for reading. **


	3. First Date

**Sorry for the long wait I was just waiting to see how much reviews I get. **

**Chapter 3: First Date**

"Wha...?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

"Uhh Yes!" Bra shouted a little too loud "Uh yeah sure Goten I would" Bra said slowly this time.

"Ok how about tomorrow?"

"Yeah so where you taking me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see oh and be ready by 10am"

"Sure, but why so early"

"See you tomorrow" Goten said quickly and ended the call.

"Yeah"

Bra ended the phone call and instantly dialed Pan's number until she answered.

"Aggghhhhhh" Bra screamed into the phone.

"What are you beign murdered or something?"

"No!"

"You getting chased by a psycho Chainsaw murderer?"

"No Pan!"

"Then what?"

"Goten asked me out"

"Oh...is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it?...wait a second did you have something to do with Goten asking me out?"

"Maybe"

**Pan-Flashback**

Pan and Goten at home after Brq dropped them off.

"Ok let's go" Pan said dragging Goten up to his room.

"Pan what are you doing"

"Here" Pan said giving him the phone.

"What is this for?"

"You are going to call Bra" Pan said in a childish voice.

"Uh why?"

"Come on we all know that you like Bra as more than a friend and that she does too, we are all just waiting for you two to hook up. I mean come on how long can you guys take! Everyone and I mean everyone is getting really annoyed at how long you two are taking to hook up, I mean Bulma, Bulma! asks me if you you two are going out yet everytime I see her!" Pan said a little too fast.

"Ok ok I get it but I'm nervous." Goten said then dialed the number.

"Don't be I'll tell you what to say to her."

**Pan-End of Flashback**

"Well let's just say I helped him a little bit"

"Thanks Pan you're the greatest, oh by the way do you know where he's taking me?"

"Nope no idea"

**The Next Morning**

"Goten should be here any second now"

"Bra I'm so happy that you two finally decided to go out I mean it took you guys long enough"

Bra just glared at Bulma

"Oh he's here!"

"Bye Bra be home by 10"

"K bye"

Bra ran outside to see Goten driving his brothers car. Bra got into the car.

"Can I ask you something"

"Sure what"

"How did you get Gohan to borrow you his car?"

"He wasn't gonna use it today anyways besides if he wants to go somewhere he can fly."

"So where are we going"

"To the movies"

"Oh what are we gonna watch"

"That movie that you wanted to watch but couldn't because we had to go to school."

"Resident Evil Afterlife!"

"Yup that's the one"

**(A/N: Ok so the resident evil movies are my favourite movies ever so what they are awesome can't wait for the next one)**

Bra and Goten were happily driving to the movies but what they didn't know is that they were beign followed.

Pan was watching Goten and Bra, she followed them straight to the movie theater.

"Oh they look so cute together" Pan said as she watched them buying their tickets from behind a wall.

"Whatcha doin" someone asked Pan.

"Ahh oh shit Trunks you scared me"

"So who are we spying on?"

"I am spying on Bra and Goten, I wanna see how their first date goes beecause I know Goten is gonna mess up somehow and I want to be there to take pics when he does" She said making her voice higher when she said I.

"What if he doesn't mess up"

"He will its Goten something is gonna go wrong" Pan said in a pleading voice.

"You are soooo not right"

"Like I care what you think" Pan playfully said back.

"Yes you do, and I think I'm gonna join you on your little spying mission its not like I have anything else to do."

"I don't remember saying you could come with me"

"If you don't let me spy on them with you I will just walk over there right now and tell Bra and Goten that you're spying on them"

"Oh please they won't believe you."

"They will now" Trunks said as he took a picture of Pan looking at Bra and Goten.

"Trunks you delete that picture right now"

"Let me join you"

"No"

"Ok fine then let me just go tell them...mhmhhm" Pan blocked Trunks mouth and dragged him back behind the wall before they saw him.

"Ok fine, you can stay."

"Haha I will always have a way of blackmailing you won't I"

"Oh shut up"

Trunks just smiled at her.

"Oh look they going into theater 1."

Pan rushed to buy tickets for the same movie and then ran in and trunks followed with their drinks and popcorn.

Trunks and Pan got seats in the back and Bra and Goten were 4 rows in front of them putting their 3-D glasses on.

"Haha Goten is sooo gonna mess up"

Pan said to Trunks putting on her 3-D glasses.

**After the Movie**

"That movie was awesome" Bra said to Goten

"Yeah"

"Can't wait for the next one"

**Pan and Trunks**

"That was a awesome movie"

"Yeah sure was"

"Hey where's Bra?"

"They going to Bra's car"

"How do you know that"

"Because they are going to Bra's car" Trunks said pointing at them.

"Let's go"

"Let's fly I mean they are going home now and nothing happened well nothing bad at least"

"Uh you're right lets just go"

"You know this was kind of like a date you know"

"What! No it wasn't"

"Yeah just think about it we went to the movies together come on that's a date"

"No its not"

"Yes it is you went on a date with me and you had fun"

"Shut up I was spying on Bra and Goten you just happened to show up."

"Yeah and when I showed up we went on a date."

"Uhhhhhhhh that was not a date!" Pan let out then flew fast away from Trunks.

"Oh Pan" Trunks let out then followed her.

"When Pan was at Capsule Corp she saw Goten leaving and Bra opening the door.

"Hey Bra how did you date go"

"It was great Goten took me to the movies"

"Yeah I know"

"What?"

"I meant that I saw you... At the movies when I was...there to watch a movie...you know."

"Ok cool what movie did you watch?"

"Enough about me let's talk about your first date with Goten" Pan said avoiding the question and dragged Pan into the house.

They went in Bra's room and sat on her then Pan's phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Congratulations you are one of the lucky winners of our grand prize you and 4 friends get to go on a 2 week vacation to the Shady Greens Resort we will send you the details soon"

Pan ended the call.

"Bra I won!"

"Won what?"

"Remember the contest we entered at the amusement park"

"Yeah"

"I won that contest"

"So who you going with" Bra asked in an obvious voice.

"Do you even need to ask. Its gonna be the four of us"

"Like always"

**Sorry this chap is so short the next one will be longer. Plz review or no new chap lol. Anyways PLz reView!**


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation?

**A new chap! Plz review! Thanks to all the people that reviewed. Have a major headache but I'm forcing myself to write this chap.**

**Chapter 4: Vacation? **

The next day...

**Bra and Trunks**

"Mom, Dad can you come here for a sec?"

"What is it honey?" Bulma said Vegeta walking behind her.

"You know that competition we entered."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well we won!" Bra said in excitement.

"Wow honey that's great!"

"So can we go?"

"No" Vegeta said butting in on their conversation.

"What? What do you mean no!"

"Trunks can go you must stay."

"Dad! That's so unfair why can't I go huh!"

"Because you're my little princess and I don't want anything to happen to you on this trip."

"Ah come on dad nothing bad's gonna happen come on"

"What if someone tries to kidnap you or something like that."

"Well I'm not completely defenseless, I can fight you know and I'm pretty good with whatever this is" She said forming a blue ki ball in her hand.

"Still I don't like the fact that you will be away from home with a buch of idiots."

"Dad" Bra said giving her father a angry look.

"You're not going and that's final."

"Uhhhhh, there's nothing stopping me from going."

"There's me"

"If you don't let me go I'll just fly away and you'll never see me again"

"Bra please I will catch you before you could even take off"

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes I could, I am stronger, faster and more powerfull than you. I am the prince of all saiyans-"

He got cut off by Bra.

"Are you done yet?" She asked folding her arms.

"You're still not going"

"Yes I am"

"Fine you can go. On one condition."

"What anything."

"If one just one low life earthling scum just touches you I want you to blast them into oblivion."

"Seriously"

"Yes I am beign serious"

"Ok, ok fine I'll blast them"

"Into oblivion"

"Yes into oblivion"

"Good"

"Good"

Bra said hugging Vegeta.

**Pan and Goten**

"No you two cannot go on some holiday"

"But grandma..." Pan pleaded to chi chi who she was trying to convince to let them go.

Gohan and Videl were fine with Pan going as long as she was going with people they trusted, and Goku just said "Sounds fun, have a good time." But chi chi noooooo, she wanted Goten to stay at home and study and she didn't want Pan to go because she thought Pan was too young.

"Come on you have got to let us go I mean come on when else will we get a chance like this, its a once in a life time oportunity!" Pan said to chi chi

"No!" Chi chi said raising her frying Pan.

"You know this could be a great learning experience!"

"Learning expetience...go on" She said lowering her frying pan.

"I mean just think about all the different types of cultures and trees and plants and stuff we could learn about."

"Yes you could learn a lot."

"Exactly so can we go?"

"Sure ok you two can go"

"Ha she thinks we're going to learn" Pan said to Goten as they walked away.

"What was that!?" Chi chi screamed from another room.

"I said we are going to learn, can't wait."

"Good that's what I thought you said."

The four packed their suitcases and got ready for the trip.

Pan grabbed her phone and dialed Bra's number.

"Hey Bra"

"Panny!"

"So when are you going to pick us up?"

"In...3...2...1.". Pan heard a car her car outside. She put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her stuff and ran downstairs.

"Hey Goten, Bra and Trunk's is here!" Pan screamed while she opened the door and went outside.

"Coming!" Goten said as he ran down the stairs with his bags."

The two of them went outside and to their surprise it wasn't Bra's car they saw it was a small jet with "C-J006" on the side.

Pan and Goten got in and placed their bags down. The jet wasn't as big as the normal ones it could carry maybe 8 people, It had a refrigerator, a small bath and all the other neccesaties.

"Hey Bra" Goten said picking her up in a hug.

"Trunks." Pan greeted him.

"Oh Panny is that anyway to greet yor boyfriend?"

"You are not my boyfriend!"

"But we did go on a date"

"No we did not"

"Yes we did"

"No"

"Yes"

"Are you two done yet?" Bra asked them.

"Yeah" Pan said looking down.

"Ok so let's go!" Bra said going to sit in the drivers seat.

"Boy you sure love driving don't ya." Goten said to Bra as he came and sat next to stand next to her.

"Yeah I do so what its fun"

"So Bra when do you think. We'll get there?" Pan asked her.

"Maybe 3 hours tops if I keep flying at this speed."

"Cool" Pan said then went to go relax on one of the seats. Trunks went to sit next to her,

**3 Hours Later...**

"We're almost there oh we can see the resort from here." Bra said out loud

The 4 of them looked out the window to see...

**A/N: Plz review, I'm writing tests so I might take a while to post a new chap, but don't worry I will. So anywayz PLEASE REVIEW the more people review the faster I'll post a chapter. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sharing rooms

**Thanks to all of the people who gave me reviews and are following my story. I'm updating for you guys!**

**Chapter 5: Sharing Rooms**

Bra landed their jet and then they all got out with their bags. By the time they landed it was 6pm

"Hello there and welcome to the Resort may we help you with your luggage?" The man asked.

"Yeah please...here take this." Bra said giving the men bag after bag.

"Bra don't you think you packed a little too much?" Pan asked

"Pan please I think I packed way too little."

"Right" Pan said dragging it out.

"So Pan while Goten and Bra are getting the luggage on those carts what do you say we go get the rooms" Trunks said winking at her.

"No thanks I'll wait for Bra and Goten ok"

"Oh come on please Panny"

"No" She didn't like to admit it but she liked it when he called her Panny. He did come up with the nickname after all.

"Please Panny"

"If you're going to beg then fine"

"I wasn't begging" Trunks said slowly.

"Ok then I guess you can go get our rooms by yourself."

"Ok...ok sorry I guess I was kinda"

"Kinda what"

"Begging"

"That's what I like to hear"

"Good because I won't be saying it again."

"Just shut up and walk Trunks"

"Fine Panny whatever you say." He walked to catch up with her then continued talking.

"You know the way we carry on people are gonna think we're a couple."

"In what world are we a couple"

"In this one"

Pan glared at him as they reached the front desk.

"Are you the lucky winners of the competition?" The woman behind the desk asked with a smile.

"Yeah how did you know"

"Because you're the only people that are coming who are checking in today."

"Having a slow day huh"

"Very anyways how much people are here with you."

"Its just us and 2 other people."

"Ok good so here are the room keys. You get two rooms, and 3 keys per room."

"Ok cool."

"Can I have the confirmation papers please, its just to check if you really are the winners, its company policy can't do anything about it."

"No problem here you go" Pan said handing her the paper.

"So here are the keys."

"Thanks"

"Enjoy your stay here"

"Thanks"

The Resort wasn't too bad it was actually kind of nice it had a whole Tropical Island Theme but of course it was a Tropical Island after were small little shops where you could buy things to remember this place from clothes to movies to action figures of some creepy dude.

There were pool's, amusement park rides, movie theaters, and all sorts of tourist attractions, Like a Museum of the culture of the island.

"Wow Chi Chi would really love it if we went there" Pan said pointing at the museum.

"Yeah she probably would."

"Too bad we didn't come here to learn" Pan said in a playfull tone.

"Oh Panny" Trunks just laughed and followed her.

"Hey Goten Bra over here" Trunks shouted from the lobby."

"So did you get the rooms" Goten asked.

"We sure did but we got 2 rooms so we're gonna have to share."

"It's obvious that I'm sharing a room with my boyfriend" Bra said hooking her arm in Goten's

"Uh uh no way am I sharing a room with Trunks!"

"Come on Pan this might be the only chance me and Bra get to have some alone time at home there's always parents or school or something Pan please!"

"Ohk fine but if Trunks just pisses me off once we're switching rooms got it."

"Got it"

"So what room are you guys taking."

"Room 105" Trunks replied.

"Then it looks like we have 106 let's go Goten"

They went to the elevator and pressed the number for the third floor.

"Can't wait to see what the rooms look like." Bra said as they got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway.

"So we're gonna go get settled in our rooms unpack and all of that stuff then go explore this place a little. Meet in the lobby tomorrow at 9 we can have breakfast tomorrow then see what happens from there K" Bra said to them

"Ok Miss Bra whatever you say."

"Oh Pan don't make me remind you."

"Remind me of what?"

"You're sharing a room with Trunks" Bra said slowly putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh just go to your room" Pan said opening the door.

"Yeah yeah" Bra said Kissing Goten

"Your room...is just there..just there so why don't you go in and do all of that stuff."

"That's what we're planning on doing."

"UgHhh" Pan said making a gagging sound then went inside."

"This room is nice" Pan said as she walked in. There was a big TV, medium sized kitchen and lounge, a big bathroom with a TV inside mounted on a wall, and they all had the same tropical theme with the blue and green wallpaper just like everything else.

"Hey look the bathroom has a jacuzi!" Pan shouted from there.

"Give you any ideas" Trunks said smirking.

"Shut up you perverted wh*r-" she got cut off before she could finish.

The guys then came with their bags, put it in their rooms which took a while because of Bra's many suitcases and various bags. After they were done they went to their bedroom.

"Oh crap its almost 8" Pan said falling into the queen sized bed.

"Yeah so"

"I don't always sleep early but when I do its because either I slept extremely late the previous night, am tired because of something or because there's something nice to sleep with."

"What do you mean nice to sleep with." Trunks said raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

"I meant like watching a movie in bed or like a soft pillow to cuddle up with" Pan said one of her hands on her hips.

"Well you could cuddle with me if you like."

"I said when there's something nice to sleep with"

"Ouch Panny ouch."

"So sleeping arrangements. You on the floor I'm taking the bed."

"Pan" Trunks said folding his arms.

"Ok fine I'll take the bed you can go sleep in the bathtub"

"Pan" Trunks said again

"Fine I guess this bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Good I can and will always be able to get to you for some reason"

"Well tell me what that reason is because I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you have a crush on me that's it isn't it." Trunks said stepping closer to Pan.

"Oh God come closer when I throw up I wanna do it in your face."

"You can deny it now but you're gonna let it slip and then you're mine."

A yellow ball of ki started forming in her hand.

"Ok sorry, sorry alright don't kill me" He said waving his hands in front of him.

"That's better" She said releasing the energy in her hand.

"I'm gonna go watch some TV now see if there's anything good on, we gonna explore this place tomorrow anyways so what's the use going out in the dark."

"Yeah good point, well anyways I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I join you?"

"Go play in traffic!" Pan shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh Panny"

**A/N: More BraxGoten in the next chapter. If you have an idea for an OC tell me in your review. I want to know their appearance, personality everything. Bad news I have to study for my tests and might make my chapters shorter cause have to study. Good news when my tests are over I'll be on a 1 and a half week holiday and will be able to update longer chapters. (they are ripping us off our holiday should be at least 2 weeks minimum) So anyways PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: The island

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all the people that reviewed/favourited my story thanks. Remember you can submit a character in you review.**

**Chapter 6: The island. **

"Hey Pan, Trunks over here." Bra shouted from the all you can eat breakfast buffet in one of the small cafe's.

Pan and Trunks walked towards the cafe. Bra and Goten had a table by the window so it was easy to find them.

They reached the table and sat next to each other for some reason.

"So who slept on the couch last night?" Bra asked Pan.

"Surprisingly we slept together."

"Oh you slept together ok." Bra said in a funny tone.

"No I meant we slept in the same bed."

"Yeah you two slept together in the same bed."

"We both slept in the same bed, nothing else end of story and Bra you have a screwed up mind." Pan said back fast.

"Ok relax you two let's just eat." Goten said looking at the menu.

"All you ever do is eat you probably eat in the toilet too." Pan said to Goten.

"Ewww that's gross." Bra replied.

"I do not eat in the toilet that is just disgusting! I would never do something like that!"

"You sure?"

"Yes Pan I'm sure!" Goten said as the waiter came to their table.

"Hello there what can I get for you guys?" The waiter asked.

"Let's see we'll have 20 orders of pancakes and 20 orders of waffles, oh and coffee lots of it." Goten said in a hurry.

"Uhhmm that was a joke...right?" The waiter asked Bra.

"Unfortunately no, oh and make it 30 orders of pancakes instead of 20 oh and orange juice thanks"

The waiter walked away stunned by how much food they had just ordered.

"While we wait for the food to get here...-" Bra was interupted by Goten.

"We can eat!"

"Relax Goten the food isn't even here yet what are you gonna eat the table?" Trunks replied.

"As I was saying do any of you guys have plans for today? We just got here yesterday but I figured there would be some places you guys would like to check out." Bra said to them.

"Well there is this little shop around here that had some really cool stuff in it." Pan said.

"Cool stuff as in?" Bra asked.

"It doesn't matter you wouldn't like that stuff anyways Bra."

"Come on tell me!"

"Nothing much just like old knifes and charms and bracelets and stuff like that."

"You lost me at old. Anyways have fun."

"Yeah I'm going to check out this place, see if there's anything here other than tree's." Trunks said.

"Good for you. Goten and I on the other hand are going out to lunch then we are going to Shady Beach."

"Why does everything on this island have either 'shady' or 'greens' in the name?" Trunks asked.

"Well its called shady beach because of all of the palm tree's there. And well obviously it will have shady or green in the name because that's the name of the island Trunks geez I thought you were smarter than this." Bra said shaking her head.

"Oh look the foods here!" Goten exclaimed as about 10 waiters came to their table carrying plate after plate of food.

"Let's eat!" Goten exclaimed then grabbed a plate of pancakes, he was about to chug down all of the orange juice but Bra gave him a look and he poured some juice into a cup instead of chugging the whole jug down.

After they ate they all went their seperate ways except for Bra and Goten of course.

**Bra and Goten**

"So what can we do until lunch."

"Brunch?"

"Goten we just ate!"

"Well I guess we can go to a few shops around here or to that fun looking forest-themed amusement park."

"Shopping" Bra said without even thinking.

"But Bra...-"

" "

"Come on Bra don't you have enough clothes already?"

"Goten just think about all the different styles they have here please Goten." Bra said making puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok whatever you want"

"Now that's the Goten I know and had a crush on since I was conceived."

"Wait what!"

"Oh Nothing let's go!" Bra said dragging him to the nearest clothes shop.

**Trunks**

"So bored gotta find something to do in this place there must be something fun around here."

"Hey a martial arts competition." Trunks said as he flew down behind one of the small buildings than ran to where the competition was.

"Come on folks we only need 3 more entries! Do you think you are strong enough to win the grand prize! A 10 000 zeni gift voucher which can be used in any of the shops on this island!"

"Hey I'll enter! Trunks shouted out from the crowd.

"That's great now we only need 2 more contestants and we can get this thing started. Two men stepped out from the crowd announcing their entries.

"Ok than let's get started first up is contestant number 3 vs contestant number 8. Trunks is contestant number 6.

The matches flew by and than it was Trunk's turn.

"Ok now we have contestant number 6 vs number 12 Mr Satoshi the winner of the last competition."

Trunks stepped into the small arena waiting for his opponent to arrive. Mr Satoshi wasn't one of those big brute types but he wasn't scrawny either. He had a white gi on with a black belt. His black hair was a little long.

The fight started. Satoshi ran towards Trunks, but he dodged it easily. Satoshi started to throw punches and kicks at Trunks but Trunks dodged them all with ease. Trunks jumped in the air to avoid a kick than he came down and kicked satoshi in the chest sending him flying out of the ring.

"Wow that was unbelievable. Here you go this is your prize." The anouncer said handing him his prize.

**Pan**

"Now that shop was right here where did it go?l" Pan said to herself.

"Maybe its on the other side of the resort."

Pan walked around until she found the shop.

"Aha here it is!" She said than walked in. The shop didn't have a name which was weird, but so was everything else in the shop.

Pan walked inside the shop and started looking around.

"Hm cool knife." She said as she picked up a knife with a shiny silver blade and a blue leather handle and a dragon emblem on the silver end part of the handle.

"Can I help you missy." A man dressed in black and a gray trenchcoat with messy black hair and blue eyes said to Pan.

"Uh yeah how much is this knife?"

"You're interested in the knife?"

"Yeah, you know just a little souvenir. So how much is it?"

"Oh for you young missy its free."

"Wow thanks."

"You're gonna need it."

"Huh? Need what?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Uhm well bye." Pan said walking out the door.

"Goodbye young missy." He said as he lifted up his sleeve and a long, deep scar on his arm started to glow blue.

**A/N: Ok so I know this was a very short chap. Writers block. Cant wait going to watch Resident Evil: Retribution tomorrow its going to be EPIC! I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: A new friend

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm still waiting for those OC's. I'm gonna put 2 of my own OC's from this chap onwards but I'm gonna need OC's from you too. Please Review!**

**Chapter 7: A New Friend. **

**Bra and Goten**

"Huh well look at that it's getting dark already, looks like yo..we'll have to stop shopping soon.

"What are you talking about Goten its only 5 o' clock, trust me when I tell you that there's still a lot of shopping left to do."

"Aww man" Goten was carrying more than 20 packets of clothes. If he wasn't a saiyan his arms would have broken off by now, and Bra would still make him carry her clothes.

"Hey that's weird it is getting dark."

"Told you." Goten said with a goofy smile.

"Hey look at the clouds it looks like a storms coming. Bra said walking towards a window.

"Yeah a big one."

"Hey let's get back to the hotel, if we're here when the storm hits we'll be stuck here until it blows over."

"Yeah good idea let's go."

They started walking out of the shop and went to the nearest elevator.

"So how are we gonna get to the hotel ? We can't fly with all of this stuff." Goten said lifting up the bags.

"We can get a taxi."

"Let's go."

They got a taxi and headed for the resort.

**20 Minutes later**

**Pan**

"Ughh I like rain...its just that I was enjoying my walk and this rain is making it impossible to see where I'm going. Why did it have to rain so hard." She said to herself.

She saw a small coffee shop nearby and ran inside.

"Well there goes my plans for the rest of today." Pan said to herself and went to sit down.

The coffee shop wasn't very big but wasn't too small either. It had brown and white walls, tables, chairs and benches.

"Hey there" She heard someone call out from behind her.

"Hi."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Nope, sit down I kinda want someone to talk to. Don't know how long we'll be stuck here so might as well make some new friends."

"Thanks, I'm Jill."

"I'm Pan."

**A/N: Sorry for the authors note but I just want to say that "Jill" in this story is based on Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil franchise. The Resident Evil movies and games are awesome! Love the movies. I don't own Resident Evil or DBZ."**

Jill had short black hair and deep brown eyes. **(Her RE 3: Nemisis/Apocalypse style hair)** She wore dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a black sleeveless jacket and black boots. She's the same age as Pan and Bra.

"So do you live on the island?"

"Nope I live in Hercule City, I'm here on vacation with my friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Kindaaa...No."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"His name is Shaun he kinda has a crush on me."

"Haha and I should know all about crushes."

"Why do you have one."

"What! Yeah..No!...No I don't." She let out quickly."

"So you have a crush."

"No."

"If you say so, so anyways what are you doing on the island?"

"Same as you vacation."

"Alone?"

"With my best friend Bra, her brother Trunks, and my uncle Goten."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah he's not as old as you think he's actually Bra's boyfriend."

"Why don't you and uhhh Trunks hook up."

"Don't even go there." Pan said seriously."

"Hey did you realise that there's only 6 people inside here?"

"Yeah everyone must have ran home when they saw the storm coming."

"Its only us 2 that freaky guy with a trenchcoat, that couple over there that's kissing so hard it looks like they are going to swallow each other-" Jill got cut off by a laugh.

"Haha you're funny."

"Uhhh thanks?" Jill said slowly.

"Oh god." Pan let out.

"What?"

"That idiot that's laughing is Trunks."

"So this is the famous Trunks."

"He is so not famous, far from it actually." Pan said the last part slowly.

"Why hello there Pan."

"What?"

"You look pretty with wet hair."

"And you look like you have a stick up your butt." Pan said out loud.

"Wow talk about sexual tension."

"Jill!" Pan said out loud.

"So the funny girls name is Jill." Trunks said.

"Yeah nice to meet you."

Trunks sat down on the empty side of the bench/booth so they each had their own side.

"So what were you guys talking about before I interupted."

Before they could reply the door opened and a slutty girl with blonde hair and pink streaks came in the shop, she had on green shorts and a pink tank top, with high heels.

"Wow talk about colourfull." Jill said.

"She looks like a total bitch." Pan said.

"And she's coming this way." Trunks said.

"Hey guys, like what's up." The blonde said.

No one said anything.

"Uh relax ok." She looked at Trunks and said: "I don't bite...hard."

'Dirty little..." Pan and Jill were thinking.

She sat next to Trunks.

"Uhh sorry but do we know you." Pan said crossing her arms.

"Who doesn't know me?" They all looked at her with a "are you serious." Face.

"I'm Holly." She said than put her arm around Trunks shoulder.

"Hey get your hands of him." Pan said as soon as she was about to whisper something to him.

"Like what's the big deal?"

"You just met him 5 seconds ago and you're already acting as though he's your boyfriend."

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"...No."

"So relax and like stop like acting like such a bitch ok."

"Hey don't talk to my friend that way." Jill said to Holly.

"Like why?"

"Because...f*ck you that's why."

"Uhh how rude."

"You want to see something rude go look at a mirror." Pan shot back at her.

"Uhhh this is like totally like uhhhhhhhhh." Holly said than walked away to go talk to the trenchcoat guy.

"Aaahhhhhhhh" She screamed as the guy with the trenchcoat told her to go away.

She went to go sit alone by a table and got out her phone.

"Why the hell is there no reception in this stupid place? I mean it says Wi-fi available here on the sign thingy. This place is stupid."

The couple that looked like they were going to swallow each other for the first time broke their kiss.

"You really are daft aren't you?" The guy said to Holly.

"What!"

"There's a giant storm outside."

"So what does that have to do with the cellphone signal?"

"Oh god the stupidity level on this planet is way too high." The girl said.

"I know right!" Holly said to the girl not knowing that she was talking about her.

The couple gave up and went back to kissing.

"Wow that Holly sure is something." Trunks said.

"Yeah Whore-ly" Jill said making the three of them laugh, Pan high-fived Jill. **A/N: I chose Holly because it ryhmes with wh*re, and I can use that in a future chapter.**

**20 Minutes later...**

"Oh hey there's Shaun. I better go talk to him find out how we're goin to get back to the hotel." Jill said to them.

"Hey what hotel are you staying at?" Pan asked her.

"Shady Greens resort."

"Awesome we're staying there too, we can hang out sometime."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Bye Jill." Pan and Trunks said to her.

"Bye." Jill said as she walked away.

"Well she's nice." Trunks said.

"Yeah way better than that..."

"Panny." Trunks cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Uh sorry."

"What was that." He asked her.

"What?"

"Were you getting...jealous when she put her arm around me?"

"What no!"

"Then why did you get so mad huh?"

"Well..I got mad because...Uh..just shut up ok."

"Ok Panny."

"Uhh I never realise it was so cold in here."

Trunks scooted over to her and put his arm around her.

"What are you doing."

"Keeping you...us warm."

"Pan just looked away."

"You know this is kind of our second date."

"What no it is not Trunks."

"Yes it is our first date was at the movie theater and this is our second date."

"That was not a date! And this isn't a date either."

"Keep telling yourself that Panny."

"I will because we never had a single date in our lives."

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't."

"Come on you can't deny you have feelings for me. I don't deny my feelings for you."

"How do you feel about me." She asked softly.

"I like you...a lot." Trunks struggled to find his words.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

He held her a little tighter and they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry I know this was a short chap its just that I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Please review! And don't forget those OC'S. Hey you can send yourself as a character if you feel like it. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Coffee Arcade

**A/N: Sorry I took so long its just that I'm writing my finals this week :( But the good news is after I write its December holidays! Get a month and a half off. I'll get to update a lot of chapters. Please review. **

**Chapter 8: The Coffee Arcade **

**Bra & Goten**

"Awh" Goten yawned as he got up.

"Morning meathead." Bra said softly.

"Morning Bra..hey what's with the name calling so early in the morning huh?"

"Well since last night the only thing you could think about was food I decided to call you that."

"What? Last night I don't understand."

"Well last night you were talking in your sleep."

"Yeah so what?"

"All you could say was 'meat...meeeaaat ..food...ssooo hungry.' " Bra said mimicking him with a zombie voice.

"Sorry about that its just that we hardly ate last night."

"Hardly ate. Hardly ate!." Bra pointed to the table nearby and on it was dozens of dirty plates and cups.

"..." Goten was speechless.

"I swear Goten you sounded like a zombie I wanted to blast you you so bad last night."

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

"Yeah that would have been a new kind of waking up."

"So breakfast."

"Goten."

"What."

"Breakfast sounds good."

"I'll order" Goten said jumping out of bed to go call room service.

"Hey get pancakes." Bra called out still lying in bed.

"You read my mind!"

"Funny I thought we could only do that when we become each others mates." Bra said getting up.

"I'm gonna stop talking now." He said awkwardly.

"Oh Goten."

**Pan & Trunks**

"Damn its still raining

What time is it?" Pan said getting up and stretching.

"What happened to 'good morning'."

"Fine good morning now will you tell me what time it is?"

"Good morning to you too Pan. Its 8."

"Huh its not as late as I thought it is."

"So what do you want some coffee."

"Yes please."

"I'll go get us something to eat." Trunks said walking up to the counter to buy food.

Pan walked a little to get that 'just woke up' feeling.

'Hey there's Jill talking to some guy'. Pan thought to herself.

Pan walked towards Jill.

"Hi." Pan greeted her.

"Oh hi Pan. This is Shaun. Shaun this is Pan."

"Hi nice to meet you." Pan said to him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied back.

Shaun has gelled back brown hair, he wears a blue and green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He also wears a brown jacket and black shoes.

"So you're here with Jill on vacation."

"Yeah since school is closed and next year is well...our last year in school we decided to take a little break."

"Hey next year is our last year too."

"Cool so what college do you plan on going to?"

"Meh don't know and for now that's not my problem so can we please stop talking about school now?.

"Sure why not." Shaun chuckled.

"Hey Pan foods here!"Trunks shouted from the the table.

"Hey why don't you guys join us?"

"No we wouldn't want to interupt you and Trunks. Jill said jokingly.

"Oh just shut up and come eat." They walked towards the table and sat down.

"So I'm guessing you're Shaun."

"Yup."

"Nice to meet you I'm Trunks."

"Oh so you're Pans boyfriend."

"I wish." Trunks said looking at Pan who was glaring back at him.

"Yeah Trunks here has a lot of wishes and hardly any of them come true.

"Yeah maybe I could wish upon something to make you my gilfriend." Trunks told Pan making sure she knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah right like that's ever gonna happen." She shot back.

"Looks like the storm is over." Shaun said.

"Yeah finally now we can go back to enjoying our holiday instead of being cooped up in here." Pan replied.

"Hey look the sky is clearing up." Jill said looking out the window.

"It looks so...clear." Pan said getting up to go stand next to Jill by the window.

"We should probably get back to the hotel." She said to Jill

"Yeah I think we've been here way too long."

"Come on let's go get Trunks and Shaun then we can get out of here."

"Let's go." Jill said as they started to look for the guys.

"They were here just a few seconds ago where could they have run off to?" Pan sounded anoyed.

"Come on."

"Hey wait up Jill where are you going?"

"I think I might know where they are." She said to Pan who caught up with her.

"They're in there." Jill said pointing to another room.

"Why, what's in there."

"A little arcade."Jill said going inside the huge room.

"Little? This place is huge. But wait I thought this was a coffee shop."

"Yeah it is."

"Then why is there a huge arcade in here if its a coffee shop?"

"You see a long time ago before this was a coffee shop it used to be an arcade called the 'little carnival' but the 'little carnival' wasn't making enough money and they had to close down. A few years later someone bought this place and turned it into a successfull coffee shop."

"Oh now I get it."

"They turned the rooms in front into the coffee shop but there was still a lot of space back here. So the rich owner decided to re-build an arcade back here but this time instead oof those old style carnival games he put in high tech games, virtual reality simulators everything you can think of right here."

"Oh now I get why this place is called the 'coffee arcade'. Uh Jill can I ask you two more questions please?"

"Sure Pan." Jill giggled.

"Why did they turn it into a coffee shop and how do you know so much about this place!"

"They turned it into a coffee shop because back then when the owner bought it there were hardly any coffee shops on the island. So turning this place into a coffee shop would be a great way to make money since there isn't another coffee shop for miles."

"And how do you know so much about this place."

"A friend of mines lives around here so everytime I come here on holiday she shows me all of these great places."

"You've been here before?"

"Twice but hardly on this part of the island."

"Hey I think I see them over there."Pan said.

"Where?"

"Over there by the...Jurassic Park simulator. Pan said pointing to the big machine.

"Haha they're gone to shoot some dino's."

"What do you say we join them."

"I say why not." Jill replied and they walked off to meet the guys.

"Wow I never realise how huge this place is and the transparent roof is so cool."

"Yeah the first time I came here I got so lost."

"Hey its getting cloudy again. What if it rains or somerthing and the roof breaks?!" Pan said panicking

"Don't worry the roof might be transparent but that doesn't mean its weak. Its completely shatterproof. The owner well like I told you he's a very very rich man and since he's made the games cheap so people can afford them and spent a lot of money on this place he wanted to make sure it was well protected. There could be a hurricane outside and this place would be perfectly fine."

"Damn."

"I know."

"There aren't many people here though." Pan said.

"Yeah its only 9 its still early just wait until it gets late this place will be packed."

"Hey let's scare them."

"Trunks and Shaun how."

"Come on" Pan dragged Jill to the simulator.

Trunks and Shaun were too busy shooting dinosaurs to realise the two girls behind them.

All of a sudden a Giant T-Rex appeared on the screen and at the same time it roared Jill and Pan jumped up with funny dinosaur faces and gave their loudest dinosaur roars ever.

Shaun and Trunks screamed like little girls and ran out of the simulator like their lives were over.

"Hahahahaaaha...I think we over done it a little." Jill said both her and Pan rolling ont he floor laughing.

"Yeah maybe just a little bit but boy was it worth it."

"Let's go find them...again." Pan said getting up.

"I hope they aren't too traumatized."

They both laughed and went off to find them.

"Hey Pan, Jill over here." Trunks called out.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Shaun said to them.

"Yeah you could of given us heart attacks."

"Don't strees we would have called 911 if you did."

"Haha its all fun and games until someone gets eaten by a dinosaur.

"Ok we're sorry." Jill said to them.

"Ok fine but only because you apologized nicely...unlike Pan." Trunks said with a smirk towards Pan.

"Hey let's go back to the Hotel and get freshened up I think its safe to say we all need showers and proper food." Jill said out loud.

"Yeah." The others replied.

"Hey let's all meet here later." Shaun said.

"Yeah it will be loads of fun and Bra and Goten can come too." Pan replied.

"Yeah we'll finally get a chance to meet them." Jill said to Pan.

"Ok let's meet here at about 6." Said Trunks.

"Yeah that sound good. Me and Shaun are just gonna go visit that friend of mine quickly you two can go back to the hotel so long."

"Ok no problem."

"See you later."

"Yeah bye." They said walking in different directions.

Jill and Shaun going to their friends house and Trunks and Pan going back to the Hotel.

"Tonights gonna be awesome I can't wait." Trunks told Pan as they walked through the entrance of the hotel.

"Yeah its definitely gonna be interesting alright."

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter right now and if I get enough reviews I'll post it tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Its All Fun And Games

**A/N: This is my fastest update ever. I'm doing this instead of studying for finals... Funny how some things get more interesting when you have to study. Please Review!**

**Chapter 9: Its All Fun And Games...**

**Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra**

"Hey come on I told them we would meet them at 6." Pan shouted from the hallway where their rooms were.

"Alright Pan geez relax we're coming." Goten replied to Pan.

"Well took you long enough." Pan said as they came through the door.

"Pan let's go already." Trunks shouted walking down the lobby.

"You I can understand but why the heck is my brother in such a hurry to go to this place anyways."

"He wants to shoot Dinosaurs."

"Shoo...wait what...Dino-?" Bra said confused.

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Ok so how far is this place?" Goten asked as they started walking.

"Not far from here maybe 10 minutes cause we're walking."

"So what is this place anyways.?" Bra asked.

"Its a coffee shop and an arcade all mixed into one awesome place!" Pan said excitedly.

They carried on walking on the sidewalk.

"Its not too far now we should be able to see it." Trunks told Goten.

"Oh I can't wait for you guys to meet Jill oh and Shaun too."

"So how did you meet Jill and Shaun anyways?"

"Yesterday when I saw the storm I decided to find somewhere to go until it blew over and the coffee arcade was the closest place I could find. And that's where I met Jill. I only met Shaun today so I don't relly know him that well." Pan replied

"Shauns pretty cool too Pan you just need to get to know the guy he's relly fun too." Trunks replied.

"So you got to know him before or after you had a panic attack."

"Panic attack?"

"Dinosaurs."

"I'm warning you now I'm gonna get you two back for what you did."

"What did they do?" Goten asked.

"Long story short. We were playing on the Jurassic Park Simulator and then out of nowhere Pan and Jill scream in our faces and give us major heart attacks."

"We never scream we roared." Pan teased him.

"Oh look we're here." Trunks said in excitement.

"Come on let's go they walked into the coffee shop and went into the arcade.

"Let's look for Jill and Shaun first." Pan said

"Found them." Trunks said walking over to Jill who was sitting on a bench.

"Hi Jill." Pan said

"Hey Pan, Trunks"

"Hey Jill." Trunks greeted back.

"Where's Shaun?"

"He just went to go get some change."

"Ok so Jill meet Bra and Goten."

"Hello nice to meet you two." Jill said to them.

"Hi I'm Bra."

"Jill."

"Hiya."

"I'm guessing you're Goten right."

"Got that right." Jill chuckled.

"Oh look there's Shaun."

"Hey." He greeted everybody.

"Shaun this is Bra and Goten." Jill said to him.

"Hey there." He said.

"So you guys ready to start playing some games?" Pan said out loud.

They split up into 2 groups. Pan, Jill and Bra inb one and Trunks, Goten and Shaun in the other.

**Bra, Pan and Jill**

"Hey so what do you guys want to do first?" Pan asked

"I don't really know this is the first time I've been here so I don't really know much about this place." Bra replied

Pan was looking at her friends when she saw someone standing far behind them.

It was the guy with the trenchcoat that sold Pan the knife and was in the coffee shop and now he just happens to be here...

"Hey let's just walk around and see if we can find anything fun around here." Pan said wanting to get away from the trenchcoat guy.

"Hey let's go try that game over there." Jill said pointing to a virtual reality simulator.

"Undead City sounds cool." Bra replied.

"You like zombies?" Jill asked Bra.

"I'm the kind of girl that likes watching horror movies but at the same time would be thinking about what to wear in a zombie apocalypse. But in the end its fun to get scared."

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be good friends."

"Hey guys come check this out." Pan called from the simulator.

"Its Holly and what looks like 2 of her friends." Pan told them.

"Isn't Holly that chick that was flirting with Trunks." Bra said.

"Yeah and Pan got jealous and told her off."

"That sure does sound like Pan."

"Hope we don't run into them." Jill replied.

"If we do I'm gonna teach her a thing or two." Pan

"Pan don't get violent...yet. Wait for her to really piss you off then you can punch her in the face." Bra said to her.

"Well for now what do you say we go shot some zombies."

"I don't know."Pan said.

"Come on me and Bra think it will be fun besides you can picture the zombies as Holly and shoot them.

"Why are we waiting let's go!" Pan said quickly.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Best game ever." Pan said.

"Yeah it was pretty cool but the Resident Evil games are still better. Jill replied.

"You play the resident evil games!." Bra replied.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you do too."

"I only play RE 5 because of Goten but it got really fun so I stuck with it. I love it when me and Goten are playing co-op and he saves me from a zombie."

"So you into video games." Jill asked.

"I would play if I had someone fun to play with and I was bored but still nothing beats shopping."

"How about you Pan do you play videogames. Pan..." Jill stopped when she realised Pan wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Jill did you see where Pan ran off to?"

"No...hey there she is."

"Hey Pan where are you going hello Bra to Pan why aren't you answering me."

Pan was walking away slowly.

"Pan where are you going?" Jill shouted and they began following her.

Pan continued walking towards something.

"Damn no more zombie games for her." Bra said to Jill as they quickened their pace.

Pan walking towards the trenchcoat guy and she didn't even know it. It was like she was in a trance or being mind controlled bby something.

"Hey Pan." Bra said putting her hand on hand on Pan's. Shoulder snapping her back to reality.

"Uh...sorry I...I...don't know what happened." Pan replied to them slowly.

"Hey you stop!" Pan suddenly shouted at the freak with the trenchcoat.

"Oh no not again." Bra said as Pan ran towards the freak.

"Hey wait Pan where are you going. Pan stop." Bra shouted but Pan didn't listen.

"Well looks like we're back to running after her." Jill said as they started walking faster.

The guy walked through the Arcade's exit/entrance.

"Wait please stop. I know you've been following me."

He started running faster. He was way too fast...

"Wait please at least tell me your name." She said as she stopped running. Out of breath.

"My name is... Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi..." Pan whispered.

"Hey Pan why were you running like that were you chasing someone?" Bra asked.

"Uh no its just that...I thought I saw something really uhhh...cool."

"Are you sure you're alright Pan."

"Yeah let's go back to having fun now ok."

"Hey check that out." Bra said pointing to a huge crowd forming.

"Let's check it out." Jill said and they started walking towards the crowd.

"Holly?!" Jill said.

"These people must have gathered here because its probably their first time seeing something so awfull." Pan said and they started laughing.

"Hey no wait what is she doing to that kid in a wheel chair?." Bra said.

"Hahaha you're so stupid why the heck are you in a wheelchair? Are you soooo lazy or what?" Holly said to a kid in a wheelchair.

"I'm in a wheel chair because I was in a card accident. I didn't choose to be like this besides the cast is coming off next week and then I'll be able to walk again." He replied.

"Why were you in a car accident?"

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Uhh you are too stupid to understand me."

"And you're too stupid to still be alive." Pan shouted from where she was standing. She walked up to Holly.

"What's you're problemo."

"You are you stupid skank." Pan shot back.

"Geez you're mean!"

"Who are you to call me mean? What you were doing to this kid now that's mean."

"He's in a wheelchair!"

"So what! He didn't choose to be in a wheelchair besides that could happen to anyone. You could fall down the stairs, trip, get hit by a horse, car accident it could happen to anyone!"

"So."

"You're really stupid aren't you."

"I am not stupid. My parents call me special all the time."

"Yeah you sure are special all right."

"Thanks."

The crowd just looked at Holly with 'How stupid could you get' expressions.

"Who are you to pick on my friend? Huh? This kid deserves to be teased." A rather fat girl wearing a skanky outfit similar to Hollys.

"Why don't you stop talking!" Bra said standing next to Pan.

"Because God gave me a mouth to talk."

"Yeah and God gave you a mouth to eat and it looks like you've abused that privilege. Bra shot back at her.

The crowd started cheering for Bra.

"Oh yeah and before you start talking again you might want to wipe that ice cream off your chin." Jill said standing next to Bra.

The fat girl was about to wipe her chin.

"No the ice cream is on your other chin." Jill said making the fat girl run off.

"Hey wait don't leave me here!" Holly said running after the girl.

"Haha I feel like pest control." Pan said making them laugh.

The crowd started cheering for Bra, Pan and Jill as they went to check up on the wheelchair kid.

"Hey are you alright?" Jill asked.

"Yeah thanks...all of you thanks."

"So what's your name?"

"Tyler."

Tyler had messy brown hair and wore a black T-Shirt and a red and black check short sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned over it (like a jacket). With brown pants and sneakers.

"Oh hey there's the guys. Sorry Tyler but it looks like we have to go now. Bye. Get better soon." Bra said.

The others said their goodbyes and they walked off to go join the guys.

"That was some show." Trunks said to them.

"Yeah yeah." Bra replied.

"Uhgh its already 12!" Bra said shocked.

"Yeah this place is about to close." Jill replied.

"Let's go back to the hotel I'm pretty sure we're all tired." Shaun said while yawning.

"Yeah we've been playing for 5 hours straight."

"Yeah you guys we only played for 4 hours." Pan said to them.

"One hour differemce big whoop." Trunks replied.

"Trunks."

"Yes Pan."

"No one was talking to you!" Pan said to him slowly.

They laughed and went back to the hotel hoping to get a good nights sleep.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Please don't forget to review. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Crystal And The Monster

**A/N: So how long do you guys want this story to be? I'm thinking maybe 26 Chapters? Tell me what you guys think and Please review I'll update faster.**

**Just a little reminder when something has 'this' they're thinking.**

**Oh and the first fight scene is in this chap!**

**Chapter 10: The Crystal And The Monster**

**Pan and Trunks**

"Huh well Trunks is still asleep." Pan said as she started making breakfast.

'Maybe I should make some pancakes for Trunks too. But since he almost pushed me off the bed last night I won't' She thought to herself.

Pan ate her breakfast and took a quick shower...and Trunks still wasn't up yet.

'Oh god its almost 12 and he's still sleeping. Maybe I should wake him up.'

'But then he'll bug me so nooooooo.'

Pan walked out of their hotel room, not knowing where she was going she hoped she would find something fun to do and she certainly hoped she didn't run into that freak Kiyoshi.

**Bra **

'Well Goten's still probably asleep. He sure had fun last night if he's sleeping this long.' Bra thought to herself as she peacefully walked down a small park.

Bra was about to step into a very "Foresty" part of the park and she didn't even realize it.

'Ughhh if I go into this place it will probably get my clothes dirt...but I did come here to have some fun some fun and there is some pretty birds sitting on that tree over there so why not?'

She walked into the seperate part of the park and started looking at all of the birds and flowers.

"Woah!" Bra exclaimed as she stepped into a deep pile of mud almost falling in the process.

"Great now my boot is dirty...well Bra look at the bright side at least the heel isn't broken." She said to herself as she inspected her boot shaking off the mud.

She was looking at her boot but something else caught her eye. Bra looked further down the path she was walking on and saw a shiny blue crystal. It was a deep blue so deep it made you feel like you were lost in the ocean when you looked at it too long.

"That's beautifull." She said to herself slowly.

She walked up to it and picked it up. It was half the size of her palm.

'Oh I am so keeping this' She thought to herself as she put her newly found crystal in her pocket.

Bra walked into a part of the area that didn't have any trees in it, it was just a small empty field surrounded by tall trees.

'All that walkings made me tired. Maybe I should rest for a little while.' She then layed on the surprisingly clean grass and started looking at the clouds.

'This would be so romantic is Goten was here. Meh it would even be fun if Pan was here but since I'm all alone here might as well watch the clouds go by.'

She thought she was alone...She "thought" she was "alone".

**Pan**

'Well this is fun...' She said sarcastically to herself as she walked down a long path.

'Well I guess now would be the perfect time to explore this place!' She ran into behind a nearby store so no one would see her then she charged up her ki and blasted off into the sky.

Pan was soaring through the sky when she saw him. It was that Kiyoshi guy and he was staring right at her...He was staring right at her!

"Holy crap that guy is watching me fly!"

Pan panicked and lost her concentration she started falling...but quickly charged up again and blasted off hoping to get as far away from there as possible.

'Now what am I gonna that guy saw me flying! Maybe I should. Go back and blast him...No that would just draw more attention to myself. I have to be more carefull when I fly.'

She sped up.

'What if he told someone or he got it on tape or...Pan just shut up he never get you on tape just stop panicking. Besides he didn't seem the slightest bit worried or even surprised when he saw me flying...why?

Suddenly a glowing blue light started shining from her pocket. She reached in and grabbed the source of the strange blue light. It was the Knife that Kiyoshi gave her that time in the shop. She didn't know why but she felt like she should always carry it around with her.

But a better question is...why was it glowing.

**Bra**

Bra was still in the small field lying asleep on the grass. She dozed off while watching the clouds.

All of a sudden something grabbed Bra by the neck and lifted her high waking her up.

"What the...let me go!" She shouted.

The thing that was attacking her looked like a decayed zombie but it was way too fast to be one. It had a dark fog all around it and had shiny blue eyes.

It then pushed its hand right through her heart...killing her...Bra was dead...

**Pan**

"Ughh its already 2 well I guess its time for lunch." She said to herself as she landed behind the hotel.

'Wonder if Trunks is up yet.'

She walked into the lobby.

'Maybe Bra would like to join me for lunch. Let me phone her and see. Knowing her she's probably shopping somewhere.'

Pan kept on dialing her number but she wasn't answering.

'Well that's weird Bra always has her phone with her...hhhuh she must be too busy shopping to answer.' Pan then put her phone away and went to a fast food place to get a take-away.

**Trunks**

"Awwhaww" Trunks yawned as he got up.

"Holy crap!" Trunks shouted as he looked at the clock.

"Its already 2:15! Awww man that means I missed breakfast with Panny but on the other hand its time for lunch!"

He quickly got up and ran into the shower. When he was done showering he went into the kitchen to check if there was any left over breakfast.

He saw jug full of pancake batter wirth a note on it.

"If you want pancakes you should make them yourself you lazy muscle-head besides you should learn how to cook the way you gobble up food it would be useful to you if you learned how to cook. You're just lucky I made batter for you. Next time I won't."

Trunks just smiled and turned on the stove.

"Well it looks like I'm making me some pancakes." Trunks joked with himself.

**Goten**

"Wonder where Bra is. She's probably with Pan." Goten said as started pilling up food on his plates.

"Hope there's something good on TV."

'...Its actually kind of funny how much I love Bra. I don't feel right when I wake up and she's not there...next to me. I hope she comes back soon...I just...want to be with her. See her smile...' Goten thought to himself as he started eating.

**Bra**

The thing threw Bra's lifeless body to the floor and ran off. Bra was lying there dead...and nobody knew where she was, or what had happened...

"What the!" Bra woke up from her terrible nightmare gasping for air.

"Well what the hell kind of dream is that. Stupid brain. What the heck was that thing and why the hell did it kill me!" Bra shouted not caring who heard.

Bra then got up slowly but when she was standing, she didn't move she could sense something behind her. She then quickly spun around and aimed her right hand at it. It was the thing from her dream.

"Aisuburasutā"(Ice Blaster) Bra exclaimed. Then her eyes started glowing a deep blue and a same colour deep blue aura surrounded her.

A deep blue Ki blast then shot from her hand and blasted the thing, freezing it.

Bra then jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

Bra started charging up a light blue coloured Ki blast.

The things eyes started glowing but no matter how hard it tried it couldn't break the ice.

Bra released her Ki blast and it hit the "Zombie" with full power, breaking the ice and sending it flying back.

"Ghaarrgh"the thing roared then ran towards Bra.

The "Zombie" tried to punch her in the face but she ducked and the punch missed.

Bra then kicked it in the stomach and punched it in the face. She stepped back dodging another punch then she punched it multiple times in the chest and done a roundhouse kick (Spin kick) on it making it stumble back.

It quickly re-gained its balance and clawed at Bra scraping her arm.

"Oww!" She shouted then she walked up to it and gave it a big uppercut.

It took a few steps back then charged up a small black Ki blast the power seemed to be coming from its foggy black aura . It shot it at Bra but she backhanded it back at the "Zombie".

The monster was starting to get weak and Bra was still only warming up.

The "Zombie" was charging up its Ki, getting ready for another Ki blast.

"Oh no you don't!" Bra shouted while running towards it.

The "Zombie" released it's Ki blast but Bra dodged it by doing a jump kick making it fall backwards.

The "Zombie" knew it was over so as a last resort it charged up its black Ki and sprinted at full speed towards Bra. Bad idea.

When it got close enough Bra executed a fatal backflip kick, making it fly into the trees.

She walked cautiously towards it.

"Is it dead?" She whispered.

The "Zombie's" eyes started glowing brighter until the light covered its entire body. The light dissapeared with a flash and the "Zombie" was gone.

"You're a better fighter than I thought you were." Bra heard a mysterious voice say from behind her. She immediately got into a fighting stance and faced him.

"Relax I don't want to fight you." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She questioned sounding a little too much like Bulma.

"My name is Kiyoshi."

**A/N: Ok so 1 "Aisuburasutā" is Japanese for Ice Blaster. Its an attack I made up for Bra It does a lot of damage and freezes the enemy it can also be used as a ice shield. **

**Since it is a Japanese show I'll use japanese for the attacks I make up and I will put the name in english in brackets next to it so that you know what it is and I'll describe it the first time they use it. **

"Aisuburasutā"(Ice Blaster) is one of Bra's favourite, strongest and is one of her signature moves and so is her Backflip kick.

**A/N: And 2 I'm not Japaneese I'm just using google translator so sorry if its hard to pronounce. Sorry for the long A/N. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sagashi's Story

**A/N: People stopped reviewing so I'm gonna stop writing until i get some reviews!**

**Here's Chapter 11 and please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11: Sagashi's Story**

**Bra**

"I'm going to ask you nicely. What do you want?" Bra said slowly.

"I just want to help that's all. I'm pretty sure you want to know what that thing you just fought was."

"No...what I really want to know is what the hell is going on here."

"I don't seem to understand what you mean?"

"This island there's something weird going on here isn't there?"

"I can answer all of your questions if you give me the chance to do so."

"Fine. Well start talking" Bra demanded.

"A long time ago..."

"No ah-ah not that a "long long time ago once upon a time" shit. I want to know what's going on here not listen to a fairytale!" Bra said angrily

"Uhhh...Ok."

"No start telling me already."

"About a century ago there was a city called Europa. The city had a very generous king and the king had a son."

"So what happened?" Bra asked getting impatient.

"You see the King was very generous and kind...but his son was the complete opposite. He was a mean, cruel man that only wanted to become the king so he could punish all the people who he thought deserved it. He just wanted money and power."

"Then one day the King became very sick, and since his only family was his son, he would take over the city and become king. But when it was time for the King to declare who would become the next king when he was gone he shocked everybody especially his son."

"The king declared that if he died his brother and his family would rule over his city. The king's son...Sagashi was very, very angry. So one night when his father was sleeping he went into his fathers room and killed his father."

"He then went to the rooms of his uncle and his family and slaughtered them all."

"A week after the murders. Sagashi being the only family of the King left was about to be declared king. When the head guard found the murder weapon and Sagashi's bloody clothing concealed in between his bed."

"Sagashi was taken away and imprisoned here on this island."

"So what happened next?" Bra asked inquisitevely.

"You see while he was imprisoned he heard about these magic Dragon Balls that can grant you any wish.

"I know what the Dragon Balls are." Bra said to him.

"Sagashi escaped the prison he was kept in and he found all seven of the Dragon Balls."

"What did he wish for?"

"Infinite Power. He summoned the Dragon and was about to make his wish when the head guard found him. Just as he told the Dragon his wish he was killed by the head guard. But you see the wish was granted."

"Sagashi awoke but he wasn't the same he looked different. He became a monster"

**(A/N I'm can't think of a monster. So just picture Sagashi as a grey Omega Shenron with black arms and legs with black Dragon wings and a black and purple Ki. With Blue eyes) **

"The Dragon dissapeared and because Sagashi got interupted whil his wish was been granted he didn't have infinite power. Sure he was strong but he could be beat."

"Sagashi went on a rampage and started destroying everything city by city was being destroyed and no one could stop him."

"Then the head guard found him and fought him and just when Sagashi was about to kill him, the guard took out a silver knife that had a Blue Leather handle and a blue Crystal embedded in the handle and stabbed Sagashi in the heart killing the monster. In the end a single knife killed the powerfull monster."

"The guard threw Sagashi's body into one of the deepest lakes he could find." As the years went by there was a huge earthquake that caused a landslide sending a small mountain into the lake. The lake dried up and became land and that land became this island."

"Now a Century later Sagashi's power seems to be growing wach day he gets closer to awakening. And when he does awaken his only goal will be to find the Dragon Balls and complete his wish. He'll wish for infinite power and then nothing will be able to stop him."

"That doesn't explain the thing I just fought."

"The thing you just fought I guess you could call it a zombie."

"Why I get that it looks like one but is it really...a zombie? I mean come on zombies aren't supposed to have Ki."

"These Zombies like the one you just fought are the victims of Sagashi. The ones he killed while searching for the Dragon Balls."

"That still doesn't explain why they have Ki."

"He might have killed them while he was searching for the Dragon Balls but he brought them back."

"Why do they...why do they have shining blue eyes?"

"Sagashi had blue eyes. He makes the Zombies eyes shine blue to say that they work for him."

"Why did the light cover its body and it dissapeared."

"Because, Sagashi is controlling these spirits against their will. So when you kill them the light emitting from there eyes symbolises them becoming free. Then when they dissapear it means that they are finally free of Sagashi's control and have passed on."

"So what is Sagashi using these super zombies for?"

"He's still weak he needs to be at full power to awaken. These zombies he's using them to gain power. Whenever these Zombies kill someone Sagashi gets stronger and the victim becomes a zombie."

"So how do you become a zombie."

"You have to be killed by one. Then the zombie transfers some of its power into you and you become a zombie."

"Wait a second how do you know so much about this?"

"Because I'm the head guard from the story."

"What! Wait this happened a century ago, how are you still alive."

"You see Sagashi's wish was being granted and I attacked him some of the infinite power he wished for lowed into me. Sure I'm not as powerfull as Sagashi and I can still die I'm just how would you say...harder to kill now."

"So I'm pretty sure you look like an old geyser huh?" Bra teased poking him in the arm.

Kiyoshi then took of his trenchcoat

"Do I look old to you?" He asked.

He looked like a 20 year old. He was well built, his dark brown hair was a little long but didn't reach his shoulders. He had green eyes. He wore a dark green T-shirt and black pants, and obviously a trenchcoat.

"Wait a second this Crystal..." Bra said as she took it out. "What is it?"

"Keep it safe is all I'm telling you."

"What...why there's something you're not telling me isn't there."

"Look you didn't find that crystal by accident...how can I say...you were destined to find that crystal so I'm telling you, once again, keep it safe."

"I have to tell my friends."

"I'm sure you don't even remember the story."

"Yes I do!"

"..."

"Ok maybe I've forgotten a few things...Can you come back with me...to help me explain this thing to them?" Bra asked embarassed to be asking for help.

"Ok if it'll help then I'll do it."

"Hey why do you wear that trenchcoat anyways."

"To keep a low profile. If just one of those things see me they will be coming in hordes to kill me, since I'm the one that killed Sagashi they are gonna want to kill me."

They started walking throught the forest and back to the hotel. When they reached the hotel Bra decided to make a few phone calls.

Bra phoned Pan first.

"Come on pick up!"

"Oh Hey Bra what's up."

"Just meet me in me and Gotens room now."

"Why?"

"Please Pan and if you could just phone Trunks and tell him to meet us there that would be great."

"Nah ah I am not phoning Trunks."

"And why is that?"

"Because...he's a stupid, immature, pain in the butt, ass,...-" Pan got interupted.

"...-Look I know what an ass Trunks is but can you just do this for me please its urgent."

"Ok fine."

Bra hung up and so did Pan.

**Pan**

"Guess I'm gonna have to call that meathead now." Pan dialed Trunk's number.

"Hey Pan what's up calling to tell me how much you love me?"

"Shut up and come back to the hotel."

"Why, are you missing me?"

"Uugghh no now shut up and meet us in Bra's room ok."

"I'll follow you anywhere."

"Hopefully one day you'll follow a dog into traffic and get hit by a bulldozer."

"Then you can come visit me in the hospital."

"No I won't because you'll be dead."

"Come on I won't die if a bulldozer hits me."

"Then I'll make sure I come and kill you in the hospital I'll poison your drips or smuther you to death with a pillow or something."

"Oh Panny you sure know how to kill a person don't ya."

"Just shut up and come to the hotel."

Pan hung up and headed for Bra and Goten's room.

**16 Minutes later...**

"I wonder what Bra wants to talk about." Goten said to Pan.

"She probably just wants to show us her new clothes or something."

"Probably." Trunks replied.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Bra said as she walked through the door.

"No problem Bra...what the heck is he doing here!" Pan shouted in fear as she saw Kiyoshi walk through the door.

"Hey what happened to you arm." Goten asked.

"I got attacked by a super zombie."

"Cool...wait what!" He replied.

"Super zombie?" Pan and Trunks said excitedly at the same time.

"Its a long story so I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

**1 Long Story Later...**

After Kiyoshi told them the story.

"Holy crap!" Pan exclaimed.

"Yeah you're telling me!" Bra replied.

"So when do we get to fight zombies?!" Trunks and Pan asked in unison...again.

"We have to stop Sagashi. If he escapes and finds the Dragon Balls the whole Universe is screwed. So you guys in."

"I'm in." Pan said.

"Yeah Zombies!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I'm guessing if Bra,Trunks and Pan are in then so am I."

"Just know this once we start this journey there's no going back we have to do everything we can to stop Sagashi." Kiyoshi said to them.

"We understand." Pan said to him.

"Ok. We start tomorrow. We have to find the Dragon Balls and keep them safe."

"Done!" Pan said

"Done what?"

"We already know where the Dragon Balls are."

"What how!"

"Long story." Trunks said.

"But don't worry its safe our dad's are keeping them safe." Goten said to Kiyoshi.

"Why don't you call you fathers to come and help us fight?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No. We don't want to put any of our family members in danger. For now we'll handle it but if it gets too tough we'll call them and then they can come and help us." Bra said to him.

"Ok that's fine."

"So what do we do now since all of the Dragon Balls are safe?"

"We go on to our second goal."

"What's that."

"Since more zombies are appearing each day and they're killing more and more people we have to stop them."

"How?"

"By killing every Zombie we can find!" Kiyoshi said slowly.

**A/N: So the action begins in the next chapter. If you want me to update the next chap then you better review! Thanks for all the support and Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle Begins (Part 1)

**A/N: I could have updated earlier but I hardly got any reviews. Please Review!**

**Chapter 12: The Battle Begins (Part 1)**

It was about 10 in the morning and the gang had just finished eating their breakfast and washing up when...

"Aghhh" A woman scream from outside.

Bra was the only one that heard it.

"I'll be right back ok." She said as she exited her room and headed for the lobby.

"Oh no." Bra said as she saw 2 Super Zombies attacking a crowd.

Bra rushed towards them.

"Let them go!" She said as she punched a zombie that was holding up a woman.

The zombie fell back releasing the woman.

"Oh thanks you!" The woman said as she got up and ran away.

The 2 Zombies were now focused on Bra.

They both charged at her from opposite directions.

Bra charged up her Ki a little then she released a Ki blast at the zombie in front of her. Then she turned around and kicked the other Zombie in the face making it fall.

Bra then focused on the Zombie she had blasted before. It got up ran towards her, She punched it twice in the face, then once in the stomach making it bend. While it was bending Bra knee'd it in the head.

The other zombie was coming for her from behind.

"Hey did you hear that?" Pan asked Goten and Trunks they were still in the hotel.

"Hey where's Bra?" Goten asked.

"Come on!" Pan said and they ran towards the exit.

When they were outside they saw Bra fighting the Zombies.

"Oh shit." Goten exclaimed.

"Don't worry I got this." Bra replied.

Bra done a roundhouse kick making the zombie in front of her fall down. The other Zombie was coming at her from behind.

Bra done a back flip over the zombie causing the zombie to crash into the other one knocking both Zombies down. Bra started charging up her Ki. A blue Ki ball started forming in her hands and when the zombies got up she released it.

The Ki ball exploded on impact, killing both zombies.

"Damn Bra." Pan exclaimed.

"What?"

"It looks like those things are starting to show themselves now." Pan replied.

"Yeah looks like Sagashi's getting more powerfull."

"We have to split up the more ground we cover the more of those things we'll be able to kill." Pan said.

"Ok let's split up." Trunks said and they started flying in different directions.

**Goten**

"Well I guess I should start looking for those things now." He said as he sped up.

As he was flying he saw something in the distance. It was smoke coming from the forest.

"Better check that out." He said as he landed near the spot where the smoke was coming from.

He ran a few feet and when he reached his destination he saw the source of the fire was a small group of zombies. They wanted to burn the forest down hoping they would kill a lot of people and animals in the process.

"Hey, over here!" He shouted and the zombies started running towards him.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." He waited for the zombies to get closer.

"Haaaaaaaa" He released his Kamehameha, killing most of the Zombies but not all of them.

The 3 remaining zombies started getting up.

Goten rushed towards the first one and punched it in the face then again in the stomach making it fly back.

The 2 other Zombies came towards him. Goten just cracked his knuckles and waited.

The first zombie punched Goten but he dodged it. The second one was charging up its Ki. Goten punched the zombie 3 times in the chest then once in the face making it fall.

The second Zombie released a small Purple Ki ball. It hit Goten but hardly done any damage.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Goten asked

He then sprinted towards the Zombie and jump kicked it, Killing the Zombie. Goten turned his attention to the last remaining Zombie. He charged up his Ki, forming a yellow energy in between his hands.

"Masenko...haaaaaa" Goten shouted as he blasted the Zombie with a rather weak Masenko. What's the need to charge up your attacks when you're fighting a weak enemy?

"Well looks like that's about it." Goten said as he watched the Zombies die. The light emitted from their eyes, covered their bodies and then they were gone.

Better get back to the others. He said as he flew off.

As he was about to take off a Zombie came out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor.

Goten kicked it off then got up.

**Trunks**

Trunks was walking down a street in the a deserted part of the city hoping he would find something to fight.

"This place is so boring." Just as he said that 5 Zombies stepped out from the shadows surrounding him.

"Well finally something to do around here." Trunks rushed towards the closest zombie. He punched it 20 times all over its body then he kicked it back making it lose its balance and fall.

Another zombie ran towards Trunks but before it could reach him he kicked it in the face then tripped it with a low kick.

He waited for the other 3 zombies to come at him but they didn't for some reason.

"Ok then it looks like I'll have to bring the fight to you!" He said and ran towards them. Before he could reach them one of the zombies that was on the floor blasted him making him fall.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Ge got up and started charging up his Ki.

He ran towards the Zombie that blasted him and gave it a huge uppercut, killing it.

Trunks turned his attention to the 4 remaining Super Zombies.

"Alright let's finish this." He said and charged up his Ki some more.

He ran towards the zombie that he had fought before and punched it in the face. Before it could fall Trunks appeared behind it and kicked it making it fly upwards. It was about to land but Trunks ran to it and smashed it down, making a crater in the road.

"Ok now for you 3."

Trunks started flying towards the remaining zombies, then he stopped and charged up his Ki some more.

A red Ki ball started forming in his hands. He charged it up until he thought it was powerfull enough.

"Bureizukyanon" (Blaze Cannon). Trunks shouted and the red Ki ball turned into a big red Ki blast.

When the blast hit the zombies it exploded and made everything in its blast area catch on fire.

There was a huge fire, the zombies burnt till they were ashes and died.

"Well that was easy." He said and flew off.

**Pan**

Pan was flying pass a big Village when she heard it. Growling and roars.

Pan looked down and saw a horde of zombies. There were about 60 of them. Pan flew towards them, she stopped, floating in the air.

Pan started forming a Blue Ki ball the size of her head in her right hand.

"Chājibasutā (Charge Buster)" Pan said then threw the Ki ball.

Charge Buster is a small Ki ball that the longer it travels or stays without something hitting it, grows bigger.

It starts growing when its launched towards its target. When it reaches its target it explodes. The explosion will be 3 times the size of the Ki ball.

The Charge Buster will keep on growing until it hits something. It could grow to the size of a planet.

If it grew to the size of a planet the explosion would be the size of 3 planets, since the explosion is 3 times the size of the Ki ball. Its Pan's strongest move.

The Charge Buster flew towards the Zombies. By the time it reached the zombies it was the size of a small house. It exploded destroying everything around it. Including the village.

"Why were there so much zombies here?"

Pan flew pass the village and back into the city. She saw 4 zombies walking in the road.

"Well I better take care of this."

Pan landed behind the zombies and done a spin kick, kicking all 3 to the floor.

2 got up and charged towards her. Pan kicked it in the stomach then unleashed a series of punches to the Zombie. The other zombie was getting close, so she stopped punching the zombie and jumped up kicking it.

She turned around and started kicking the Zombie with her her right leg. After about 12 fast kicks she jumped up with her right leg and kicked the zombie with her left leg.

The Zombie flew back and died. The light covering its body. The other zombie was still on the floor so she ran towards the one she didn't fight yet.

"Take this!" She said as she punched it and it flew up.

**(A/N: In the anime when they move so fast it looks like they teleport and re-appear, that's what pan is doing.)**

Pan flew up and kicked the zombie down towards the ground. It was about to crash into the ground when Pan, so fast it looked like she teleported went behind the Zombie and kicked it up.

Before it could get any higher she punched it to the right, then re-appeared and kicked it to the left, then re-appeared and kicked it with both of her legs sending it crashing to the ground killing It.

There were 2 zombie left. Pan charged up her Ki and started charging up Ki in her hands. The Ki that was charging in her hands wasn't a ball, or a blast it was a bunch of Ki spiraling all over the place.

"Torunēdochājā (Tornado Charger)" Pan said and tornado made from blue Ki shot out of her hands like a blast. She could make it as big as she wanted to but it also had a limit. The small part of the Tornado was in between her hands and the bigger part was destroying the zombies.

"Uhhh that Charge Buster really took a lot out of me...I need to rest a little." She said and flew off back to the Hotel hoping she would meet the others.

**2 Hours Later At The Hotel...**

Bra and Goten were standing outside the Hotel.

"Hey any sign of them yet?" Goten asked Bra."

"I can sense someone's Ki heading this way...its Trunks!"

"Good now where's Pan where could she be? Oh wait I can sense her coming!" Goten said.

"Hey you guys..." Trunks said to them as he walked into view.

"Hey." Goten said.

"And here she is now!" Trunks said as Pan landed nest to them.

"What took you so long?" Bra asked.

"Yeah we were getting worried." Goten responded to that.

"Yeah Panny we were very, very worried, especially me." Trunks joked.

"Oh shut up you guys you're not the ones that had to deal with 64 Zombies today."

"64 Zombies?!" Goten said.

"Charge Buster?" Bra asked.

"60 of them with the Charge Buster. The other I had to get my hands dirty."

"What do you say we get some rest now it is pretty late?" Bra asked.

"No, we can't what if those things go after people when we're sleeping?" Goten said to her.

"Don't worry, he's on it." Bra said and looked up.

There, sitting on the roof was Kiyoshi with a sword on his back.

**A/N: Next Chapter its Kiyoshi's turn. Please review if you want me to update. Their adventure/quest starts in the next Chapter too. Please review or no update!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle Begins (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update! I usually write chapters and update from my phone but my phone went for repairs last year and only came back yesterday. **

Chapter 2: The Battle Begins (Part 2)

They were all exhausted, so they went back to their rooms and went to sleep. There was no sign of any zombies anywhere and Kiyoshi was taking care of things now so they figured they could get some rest before going out to find Sagashi so they could kill him before he reached full power.

**Pan and Trunks**

Pan was fast asleep, Trunks next to her. For some reason Trunks wasn't tired at all. He just wanted to go out there and fight some more, just like somebody else we all know.

"Trunks." Pan whispered in her sleep.

"Pan are you awake?"

"..."

"Oh ok then goodnight Panny."

He slept on his side, his back facing Pan when he felt something cuddle up next to him. He turned around and saw Pan next to him.

She cuddled with Trunks and he got her into a tight hug. Trunks suddenly didn't want to go out there and fight anymore, he wanted to stay here with Pan.

**Goten and Bra**

"You know we should really get some sleep." Bra said to Goten who was trying to make-out with her.

"Come on Bra its only 11."

"That's exactly why we should go to sleep."

"And since when do you go to sleep this early, you usually only go to sleep at like 2 in the morning, when you don't have to got to school of course."

"Goten you talk to much."

"So I should go back to kissing you."

"Yes, you should just back off and go back to sleep." Bra said pushing him off her.

"Now goodnight Goten." Bra said sleeping with half her body draped over him lazily.

"Night Bra." He said and put his one arm around her.

**Kiyoshi**

"Why is it so quiet?" He asked himself.

"No something's wrong." He said and jumped off the rooftop he was crouching on.

He landed on a road, making a small dent in it.

He sprinted around the small town when he saw it. All the zombies they had killed were turning into purple energy and flying off to somewhere.

"That energy is probably going to Sagashi!" He shouted and started following it.

The energy ball was fast, Sagashi almost couldn't keep up.

"Come on Sagashi its slowing down just a little further. Sagashi wasn't completely human so he didn't realize how far he had traveled, his speed was faster than any human's.

"How could we have missed this?!". Sagashi exclaimed to himself.

A giant stone castle was coming out off the ground, It was a deep grey with grass coming out of some gaps. The ground around it crumbling into dust.

"Sagashi!" Kiyoshi shouted at the castle.

As gap started forming at the base of the castle and zombies, fast zombies that looked almost human came running out.

"Huh well this isn't a new trick at all."

He got into a fighting stance. The human-zombies came at him with swords and knifes.

They hacked and slashed at Kiyoshi but they didn't make contact.

"Haaahhh" Kiyoshi let out a scream and a deep blue energy wave came out of his body and killed all of the H-Zombies.

"Is that all you got Sagashi!"

More zombies came running out of the castle.

This time Kiyoshi sprinted towards them.

"Take this!" He said and kicked the Guard Zombie into the air before it could go any higher he re-appeared on top of it and kicked it down, he re-appeared again and kicked it up before it could crash into the ground, then he flew fast towards it and kicked it to the right then blasted it with a deep blue ki blast.

Kiyoshi landed on the ground and as soon as he did a giant energy wave exploded, coming from the castle enveloping everything that was close to it.

Kiyoshi tried to run but he got caught. The purple energy faded and the H-Zombies and Kiyoshi were gone.

**Trunks and Pan**

Pan got up...but something was wrong, something was holding on to her.

"Trunks! Get off...me." She said waking him up.

"Huh wha..."

"Get off of me!" She said kicking him off the bed.

"Ow hey you don't have to be so brutal, besides you're the one that was cuddling up to me last night!" He said rubbing his head.

"Well I don't remember it being that way!"

"Maybe because you were too busy suffocating yourself in my chest!"

Pan looked away, she didn't want him to see her blush.

"Ass." She muttered.

"Whatever I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"That's all you think about stuffing your face with everything you can find...even if its not food!"

"Yeah, yeah...well maybe if you ate more you would be able to fight beter!"

"What!"

"That's right you heard me Panny."

"I can take you no problem!"

"If you're so confident then maybe we should spar, you know when this whole Sagashi thing is over." Trunks said standing up.

"Oh please you don't want to fight me right now because you're scared!"

"No I'm not I just want to save my energy for when we find Sagashi."

"I can take you and Sagashi on!" Pan said as she jumped out of the bed.

"Well then when we find Sagashi he's all yours Panny!"

"Well fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Perfect"

Pan grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower while Trunks went to eat.

**Goten and Bra**

"Goten breakfast's ready!" Bra shouted from the small kitchen.

"Coming!"

"Of course you are, you're always up for food." She muttered.

"So what did you make?"

"Its more like "what did I order from room service and set it out to make it look like I made it." "

"..."

"Pancakes, waffles, coffee, orange juice, toast and bacon."

"Yippy let's eat."

They sat at the table and started eating or in Goten's case devouring.

**2 Hours Later...**

The four Z warriors met up in the hotel lobby.

"Hey Pan, Trunks have you guys seen Kiyoshi?" Bra asked.

"Nope." They replied in unison then growled at each other.

"Well he's usually here by 10 and its 10:30." Goten said looking at his watch.

"Well he's always disappearing so we shouldn't be too worried." Bra replied

"Yeah let's go check things out." Pan said and they started walking towards the exit.

"Hey Bra, Pan over here!" Jill called out walking over to them.

"Hi Jill." Bra said hugging her and Pan did the same.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while now what's going on." Jill asked taking a step back.

"Uh...well we've just been busy. Bra said stuttering out the last word.

"All 4 of you? Shawn went back home so I won't be seeing him for like 10 years since his family moved to Canada. So maybe we can hang out some time?"

"Yup maybe later right now we are busy, busy, busy." Pan said fast.

"Well when you're on vacation you're not supposed to be busy, you're supposed to be relaxing." Jill said to them.

"Yeah well something really important came up. Sorry Jill we have to go now." Goten said to Her.

"Oh...ok then see you guys around?"

"Sure see you later Jill." Bra said as Jill started to walk away.

'Something's up and I'm gonna find out exactly what it is.' Jill thought to herself.

"Hey we should probably start looking for the Dragon Balls." Trunks said as they stepped outside.

"Yeah so we can wish back all the people who were killed...and are going to be killed until we stop Sagashi." Goten replied.

"Well we can't look for Sagashi and the Dragon Balls." Pan said sounding defeated.

"Maybe we should call our parents." Trunks said.

"No if we can do this on our own there's no need to endanger the people we love." Pan replied to Trunks.

"Hey over here you guys!"

They heard someone shout.

"Kiyoshi! Finally we've been looking for you so did anything happen last night? And why aren't you wearing your trench coat if they see you they're gonna come after you." Bra asked.

Kiyoshi was wearing a normal green T-shirt with black jeans and blue sneakers.

"Nope nothing at all and I'm not wearing my trench coat because its over."

"What!" They shouted drawing attention from passers-by."

"Yup that's right I found Sagashi, he was weak and I killed him."

"No, wait...how did you find him in the first place?" Bra questioned.

"Well I killed one of the zombies and tracked the Ki trail back to the source. I found Sagashi and well you know the rest." He said not sounding like himself at all.

"Oh well that's great?" Pan said doubting him.

"Hey I killed him once and I did it again." Kiyoshi said cheerfully.

"Bra can I talk to you for a second?" Pan said to her.

"Sure." She said and they walked to a nearby tree.

"I don't trust him." Bra said to Pan.

"I know that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Should we trust him?"

"I don't know that doesn't seem like Kiyoshi at all." Pan replied.

"Well we have to find the Dragon Balls to bring all those people back and it does seem quiet around here" Bra said still suspicious.

"Well maybe 2 of us can stay here and the other 2 can go look for the Dragon Balls." Pan said.

"No if we all look for a Dragon Ball it will go much faster." Bra said.

"Ok so its settled, we're going to look for the Dragon Balls."

"Yeah let's go tell the guys." Bra said and they started walking back to join the guys.

"We have to find the Dragon Balls so we can wish all the people back." Bra said to them.

"But what about...-"

"Look I know we all don't trust Sagashi, nut we have no choice we have to find the Dragon Balls, this might be the only chance we get." Bra said quietly so Kiyoshi wouldn't hear her.

"We don't even have a radar." Goten said to them.

"That's where you're wrong. My mother always puts a Dragon Radar in all of our capsule's." Bra said.

"The jet!" Pan exclaimed

"Exactly, there's a radar in there and in all of our transportation capsules." Bra said to her.

"Hey why didn't I know about that?" Trunks asked.

"Well because you would probably go out there, find the Dragon Balls and wish for the worlds biggest plate of food or something like that." Bra replied to him.

"Wait if there's only one radar how are we all going to look for a Dragon Ball?" Goten asked.

"I'll take care of that. I have beauty and brains I'll be able to make 3 more radars in no time. Sure it won't be as hi-tech because well we don't have the 'tech' so just take what I give you understand." Bra told them.

Bra got out the Jet capsule and pressed the button then threw it a few feet away.

"Come on let's go." Bra said.

Bra headed straight for the dash board she pressed one of the buttons and an air-tight compartment opened up on the right side of the steering wheel.

"Got it." Bra said holding up the Radar.

Now just give me a few minutes. Bra said heading to a small table and grabbing some tech parts from a near by compartment.

**26 Minutes Later...**

"And I'm done!" Bra said holding up 2 new Dragon Radars. One was a modified scouter and the other a pair of sunglasses.

"I get the scouter!" Pan and Trunks said at the same time.

"You can take the scouter Pan." Trunks said.

"No you take it, sorry about this morning, sometimes I cuddle with my pillow when I sleep...and..."

"You thought I was a pillow?"

"Uh...yeah."

"That's why you said my name last night too."

"Can you just drop it already Trunks!"

"Nope."

"Well for your information the only reason I said your name when I was sleeping is because I dreamt that you were getting your ass kicked by Cell, and FYI I was cheering on Cell."

"That's why you said my name."

"Yeah I was saying goodbye and enjoy the afterlife!"Pan exclaimed.

Goten and Bra were standing there shocked by what they just heard.

Pan and Trunks just looked at them and smiled awkwardly.

"Just take the damn scouter, besides I look way better in these shades anyways." Pan said slipping the sun glasses on.

"Hey Bra you only made 2 scouters." Goten said.

"Yeah the Jet has a Radar built in so I'll be using the Jet and you can take the Radar."

"So when do we start?" Pan asked.

"How about right now." Bra said.

All 4 of them turned their radars on.

"Let's go!" Bra said as the Jet took off.

"Come on!" Pan said as she opened the door and flew out. Trunks and Goten done the same and all four of them went in different directions.

**A/N: So what do you guys think was that really Kiyoshi? Oh and there's gonna be 7 chapters each one about a dragon ball and then maybe 3 chapters after that what do you guys think? Please REVIEW! School just started and its hectic so PLZ REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would just like to start off by saying I have the crappiest, slowest blackberry in the world. The f*ckin thing wiped my memory card and everything :-( luckily I managed to get everything back. Please review. Thanks to the people that followed/reviewed my story.**

**Chapter 14: The 7-Star DragonBall**

Pan was flying north of the island when she realized that the DragonBall was towards the west.

"Ughh great it looks like the DragonBall is 16000 kilometers away. It will take me forever to get to it."

Pan stopped mid-flight when she remembered something.

"Why am I flying when I can just to this." Pan put her right middle and index finger on her forehead.

"Boy am I lucky Grandpa Goku taught me instant transmission! Now all I have to do is lock on to the DragonBall's energy signature…got it!"

Pan disappeared into thin air and reappeared in the middle of a highland.

"This place is beautiful." Pan said as she admired her new surroundings. The place was filled with tall grassy mountains and fields with small water streams coming from one of the marsh filled mountains.

"The Radar glasses show that the DragonBall is only a few meters away, but where I can't see it."

Pan drifted around a little until she was in the middle of a small field.

"Ok now this stupid thing is saying that I'm standing on the DragonBall. I guess the DragonBall is in the ground." She said taking her sunglasses off.

"I don't think it's in the ground." She heard a high pitched voice say from above her.

"Frieza?" Pan looked towards the sky and saw the purple fiend high in the sky above her with the 7-star DragonBall in his hand.

"Hah! So you know about me."

"I've heard the stories, but the real question is how the hell are you even alive?"

"Well, let's just say I was brought back to help find the DragonBalls by someone very powerful." Frieza said then chuckled

"Why don't you just take all the DragonBalls for yourself?" Pan asked curious.

"Because the second I even try to take the DragonBalls for myself I will be sent back to the otherworld, besides for helping find the DragonBalls I will get to rule over any Galaxy I choose."

"Did Sagashi bring you back? And how is he so powerful?"

"You ask too many questions child, now just die!"

"Death Beam!" Frieza shouted and the purple beam shot out from his index finger, headed towards Pan at a fast pace.

Pan just barely dodged it.

"And to think this is only my first form! HaHaHahahA!" Frieza shouted proudly as he encased the DragonBall in a purple energy and threw it into the ground making a crater.

"You jerk!"

"Oh did I forget to mention that we were brought back with double the power. Instead of just 4 transformations I now have 6! And this is only my first form hahaha!"

"So what just because you can make yourself 6 times as ugly as you are now I should be scared?"

"Arghh just shut up and die!" Frieza said as he started shooting purple Ki blasts at Pan.

Pan flew towards a mountain dodging Ki blasts as she flew. Pan landed behind the mountain.

"My turn!" Pan said as she charged up her white Ki. She flew on top of the mountain and released a light blue charged Ki ball at Frieza.

He just smacked the Ki ball away and flew towards her.

"Take this!" He said as he started punching at her repeatedly.

Pan dodged the fast punches and managed to stop one. Pan then kicked him into the air and released a light blue Ki blast that made contact with him. The blast exploded upon impact sending Frieza hurtling towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" Pan said triumphantly.

"It's more like I got you!" Frieza said as he burst through the ground behind Pan and kicked her into a mountain.

"Ugghhh well that's gonna leave a mark." She said getting up.

Pan charged up her Ki and stepped out of the cave she had just created.

"Come on hit me with everything you've got!" He said planting his feet into the ground..

"Masenko Kame…hame…haaa." Pan said as she released one of her new attacks.

It's a Masenko and a Kamehameha combined into one blast. It's a normal Kamehameha with an electric Masenko surrounding it.

The powerful blast was shattering the rocks around it as it made its way towards Frieza

"You are stronger than I expected!" He said then tried to block the attack with both hands.

The blast easily overwhelmed Frieza and exploded creating a yellow wave as well as a giant crater.

"You insignificant brat!" He said as he got up injured from the blast.

"Well you did ask for it." Pan said putting her arms on her hips.

"Well I think it's time to take things to the next level."

Frieza started charging up his Ki softening the ground around him.

"You think you can stop me!" Frieza said as the Ki subsided revealing Frieza in his 2nd form.

"Well actually I do." Pan said confidently.

They flew towards each other at a blinding speed and started exchanging punches at a superhuman pace.

"Aghh." Pan said as Frieza now 4 times her size punched her in the face making her dazed.

Frieza then locked his fists together and brought it down on Pan sending her flying into the ground.

"Death Ball!" Frieza shouted and started charging up a dark purple Ki ball with lighter purple electricity shooting around it in his hand. He shot the Ball towards the ground where Pan was getting up. It exploded as soon as it made contact with her.

There was now a barely conscious Pan lying in the middle of crater as big as the mountains around it.

"I ha...ve u..p." Pan stuttered. As she tried opening her eyes.

"Ha you're just as weak as your father!"

Pan's eyes shot open as soon as she heard that. She got up slowly, Frieza just watching her with his big arms folded.

Pan got up her Ki exploding all around her.

"Shut up!" she said then flew towards him and kicked him into a rock shattering it to pieces.

"Is that all you got runt?"

"Masenko!" Pan shouted then released the yellow Ki blast.

"I guess it is." Frieza said as he caught her blast.

"I think this is yours." He said then shot her blast back towards her.

There was a huge cloud of smoke and debris. When it settled Pan released her shield and fell to her knees.

"And to think I thought you would be a challenge, guess I was wrong." He said as he made his way back to the crater with the DragonBall in it.

"I'm…not done yet." She said in a struggled voice.

She got up, wiping the blood from her mouth and got herself into a fighting stance.

"Well you will be when I'm done with you."

Frieza started charging up his Ki. The rocks around him levitating then turning to dust. A giant purple aura surrounding him.

"This is my 3rd form. You stand no chance against me now."

"Yes I do." She said slowly.

Pan clenched her fists and let out a huge scream charging up her KI.

'Her power levels rising fast…but it won't be enough to even scratch me.' The purple fiend thought to himself.

"I'm gonna bear you Frieza and there's nothing you can do about it!" She said as her aura exploded.

Pan flew towards him at a blinding speed and punched him in the gut. She then drifted back and kicked him in the face then re-appeared behind hum and kneed his back.

Frieza tried to block her kick but it was too strong, he stumbled back as she unleashed a series of blindingly fast punches and kicks.

When Pan finished her attack Frieza quickly teleported behind her and kicked Pan up into the air. He re-appeared on top off her and head-butted her down.

She landed on one leg then slid back putting one hand on the ground for balance.

'Her attack took a lot out of me I didn't expect her to be so strong.' He thought to himself.

"Kaaa…meee…haaa…meee…-" Pan disappeared.

She used instant transmission to re-appear behind Frieza.

"-haaaaaaa" She released her Kamehameha at point blank range.

"What! Nooo!" Frieza said as he got blasted into the ground.

Pan landed, still in her fighting position.

The ground started cracking.

"Huh what's happening?" Pan said and started floating.

The ground started crumbling violently. There was a giant purple and black energy in the middle of the chaos.

'His 4th form. Now he only has 2 transformations left. His full power form and his new transformation.' Pan thought to herself slowly as Frieza started rising out of the ground.

Frieza started laughing loudly.

"I can't let him win… no matter what."

Pan's aura shot up as she flew towards Frieza. Frieza started punching her repeatedly then he span around hitting her with his tail. Pan tried blocking but she couldn't keep up.

"Take this."

Frieza started storing KI in his right hand.

"Death Blast." Frieza shouted then released a purple and black blast.

"Instant transmission." Pan said and put her 2 fingers on her forehead. The blast hit the ground. Pan teleported just in time.

Pan flew on top of Frieza and started releasing multiple Ki blasts at him.

"Hah! What a futile attempt." He said smacking away the Ki blasts.

"Ugghh!" Pan let out a frustrated shout.

"I am too powerful for you girl."

"Well then I guess it's time to take off the kiddie gloves." Pan replied.

"Not before I do this." Frieza started charging up his Ki level.

'No why is he transforming.' She thought.

"hhhahhahaha." Frieza laughed.

"He's gone mad with power…" Pan said quietly.

"Oh no…I'm not mad I'm more powerful than I thought possible." He said then started his transformation.

"His power level…its growing so fast I can't get a reading!"

Pan started charging up her own Ki.

'Frieza completed his transformation I should hurry up' Her Ki started rising higher and so did her aura.

Pan started forming blue Ki in her hands while still charging up her Ki.

"Super Kamehameha!" Pan said fast then released her blast.

'Yes!' She thought to herself as the blast made direct contact.

"Is that it?" The now bulky frieza said to Pan as the smoke cleared.

"He isn't even fazed from the blast." She said to herself.

"Of course you won't be able to hurt me, this is my final form at full power. Well I still have my new transformation but I don't think you will last long enough to see it."

"Wanna bet?"

Pan's aura started shooting up, her Ki growing fast.

"That's still not enough to match me!" He said and started charging his black and purple Ki, a ball forming in his hands.

Pan flew towards Frieza.

"Death Ball!" He shouted and released his attack.

'When he used his "Death Ball" before it wasn't this strong, there's no way I can counter it now.' She thought to herself.

"Instant Transmission." She said then disappeared.

"Where did she go? Ahhh yes I can still sense her Ki."

"Take this! Super Masenko Kame..hame..haaaa" Pan shouted and released her attack from behind him. Her Super Masenko Kamehameha is double the size of a normal one and does double the damage.

"What the…-" Frieza got caught in the blast. He go blasted deep into the earth making a huge crater.

"Now before you transform again…" Pan said and started building up Ki.

Frieza got up and shot a Ki blast at her.

"I don't think so!" Pan smacked the Ki blast back at him, he done the same but with the Ki blast he sent hundreds of Ki bolts at her.

"If I take any more hits it's over, I'm getting weak now and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She said to herself while flying through the air dodging the Ki bolts.

Pan released a blue Ki blast while flying backwards. Her blast destroyed some of the Ki bolts but the other ones surrounded her and shot her down.

"Aaahhh she scram as she fell to the ground."

"You're a pesky little brat aren't you" He said and flew towards her.

"Torunedochaja" (Tornado Charger) Pan said then released her deep blue tornado blast. 'My attacks have gotten stronger too especially this one, it's like 10 times stronger now than it was when I used it in those zombies.' She thought to herself.

"Come on give me your best shot." Frieza said then braced himself.

When the smoke cleared Frieza was on one knee, holding his shoulder.

"Oh Frieza I'm sorry but no I can't marry you, what will my father think?" Pan teased him because he was on one knee.

"You stupid little…aaaahhhh" Frieza said then shouted as he released a huge Ki blast.

Pan dodged it by flying into the air.

"Fissure Slash!" Frieza said then moved his hand in a slicing motion.

Pan dodged it with Instant Transmission, the attack sliced a nearby mountain in half.

"That could have been me! Well could have anyway."

"I'm going to kill you!" Frieza shouted then started building up his Ki.

"Is he transforming?"

"Aaaaaaggggghhhhh!" Frieza started shouting as he transformed.

"I better end this now!" Pan said then flew up as high as she could.

There was a huge explosion causing the ground to shatter.

"Let's see you beat me now, your best won't even be able to get close to scratching me in this form."

"Is that Frieza?" Pan asked herself then looked at him.

Frieza's last form was powerful. All the parts of him that were purple before now turned black. He grew horns like in his second form, and his tail was spiked. He wasn't as bulky as his last form but he was double pan's size. His Ki was now deep purple with black streaks and blue lightning. His voice was deeper. His eyes were still the same, but he was so powerful that anything he stared at moved slightly.

"I can't beat that…" pan said then started building up Ki "I have to try!" Pan started charging up a blue Ki ball in her right hand. It was becoming incredibly powerful.

Frieza also started building up Ki in his right hand. It was a yellowish-orange Ki ball, it started growing bigger.

"When I used this attack to destroy planet Vegeta it wasn't even at half its power, now that it's at full power there's no way you can survive!" Frieza said as his Ki ball started growing bigger.

"Supernova!" Frieza said then launched his attack.

"Chajibasuta!" (Charge Buster) she shouted the released hers.

By the time her Charge Buster made contact with the Supernova they were almost the same size. The two giant powers colliding with each other was making the ground crack and the clouds evaporate.

"Aggghhhhhh!" They both shouted putting more Ki into their attacks.

"You cannot win hahahahahah!" Frieza shouted.

"Yes I will!" Pan said slowly. Then it happened. Golden streaks started forming in Pan's aura and her eyes flashed aqua blue, her hair was turning blonde. She wasn't transforing into a Super Saiyan but she was getting close.

"Haaaaagghh!" pan shouted and her Charge Buster started moving itself and the Supernova towards Frieza.

"Noooooo!" Frieza shouted as the giant power of the Ki balls overcame him and exploded destroying the continent they were on.

"I better get out of here." She said then instant transmissioned to the DragonBall, grabbed it and then teleported to a different continent. The blast was so huge it could be seen from another planet.

All the water that was surrounding the continent created a super tsunami but because the explosion was so strong it evaporated.

"What the hell was that?" Bra, Goten and Trunks said from their locations.

**A/N: Hope this Chapter was OK. Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The 2-Star DragonBall

**Firstly I would like to thank the following people for their support and reviews:**

**MonNos**

**Saiyan chick**

**Trunks is mine so back off**

**Awesomegirl789**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior**

**Number 1 fan**

**Just Believe 786**

**Sweetened Sky**

**dbz fan**

**Molly**

**Death 101- Fox Version**

**Cookies Freak**

**bwab**

**briannap0122**

**Chapter 15: The 2-Star DragonBall**

"What the heck was that?!" Trunks said as he landed on an island.

He looked up to see the sky darken because of the explosion.

"I have to find the DragonBall and get back to the others."

Trunks started walking towards the edge of the island.

"The DragonBall should be around here somewhere." He said as he gazed upon the the ocean.

The water started bubbling, something was in the water, but what?

"This can't be good." He said and got into a fighting stance.

The water shot up but quickly fell back into the ocean. But what shot up with the water didn't.

"What the...how are you still alive!"

"Well let's just say I have my ways." Cell said as his Ki flared. He was in his Super-Perfect form.

"Now, give me the DragonBall."

"I don't have it, not yet anyway."

"Child I don't have time for your games, give me the DragonBall now!"

"I already told you I don't have it!"

"But that device you have will allow me to find all of the DragonBalls."

"What makes you think I'm just gonna hand it over to you."

"If you don't then you sipmly die."

"Come on I can take you!" Trunks said as he put the scouter-radar in his jacket and tossed the jacket under a nearby rock formation.

"Aaaggggghhhhh!" Both Cell and Trunks shouted as they started charging their Ki's. Cell's yellow, green and purple Ki making waves in the water even though he was is the air.

Trunks started moving his hands in different directions.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks shouted and a spherical fire coloured Ki ball shot out of his hands .

"Is that it?" Cell let the Ki ball hit him. It exploded causing the water to create small waves.

"Not even a scratch." Trunks said slowly.

Trunks started building up Ki, then transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Now let's see if it works this time!"

"Burning Attack!" He repeated the attack. This time when it hit Cell it caused him to fall into the water.

"Yes!" Trunks exclaimed.

The was a small wave in the water the, Cell started shooting Ki blasts while he was still submerged under the water.

"Damn." Trunks said and started flying, trying to evade the Ki blasts.

He dodged almost all of them, almost.

"Kame...Hame..." Cell flew out of the water "...Haaaaaa!" And released his Ki blast.

"Oh no!" Trunks started making a shield out of his Ki but he was too late. The blast hit him head on sending a small piece of the island into the water.

"Ughh...that was too close." He said remembering the blast. 'It headed straight for him, he flew out of the way but got caught in the exposion sending him into the water.'

'My turn!' Trunks thought to himself.

He started building up Ki in his right hand while still under water.

Trunks flew out of the water then re-appeared behind cell.

"Bureizukyanon" (Blaze Cannon) Trunks shouted and the red Ki ball turned into a fiery Ki blast.

The blast sent Cell crashing into the ground and setting him and the ground on fire.

"I'll get you for that!" Cell said trying to get the fire of him.

"I think you need to cool off, here let me help you."

"Masenko...Haaaaaa!" Trunks shouted and released the yellow Ki blast.

Cell sailed through the air, then crashed into the water.

"Where is he?" Trunks asked himself.

"I'm right here!" Cell said flying towards Trunks at a high speed.

Cell punched Trunks square in the face sending him into the ground.

"Ugh not bad." Trunks said wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Why don't you just give up now I promise I'll make your death short but painfull." Cell said landing a few feet away from Trunks.

"I'm not done yet!" He replied and rushed towards Cell.

Trunks started a combo on Cell. A punch to the chest, then the face then punched him in the stomach 6 times and finally kicking him towards the sky then re-appeared on top of Cell and kneed him down.

"Is that it? I expected better from you Trunks." Cell said building up Ki on the tip of his tail.

"Piercing Beam!" Cell shouted and released a green pointed energy beam from the tip of his tail.

"Can't let that hit me!" Trunks said and started flying.

"You think you can escape that easily?" Cell said and started moving his tail. The beam followed the movements of his tail.

Cell moved his tail in Trunk's direction the beam mimicking his tail.

"At this rate the beam will catch up to me in no time I have to think fast." Trunks let out through gritted teeth.

Trunks turned around, flying backwards.

"Masenko-haaaaaaaa" Trunks said out loud and released the yellow Ki blast.

The beam just sliced through the Masenko and when it was about to hit, Trunks used his Ki to create a shield but the beam pierced that too.

"How can I stop this thing..." Trunks said clearly frustrated.

'That's it' he thought to himself.

"Ken" (Sword) Trunks said and a sword made of Ki formed in his hands. Trunks flew towards the beam and sliced iy in half making it dissapear.

"Now its your turn!" Trunks rushed Cell. He stabed Cell in the shoulder then slashed his stomach, Cell was about to kick but Trunks blocked it and sliced off his leg.

Trunks flew back and his sword dissapeared.

"HahaHahaha you're forgetting one thing. I can regenerate thanks to Piccolo." Cell let out.

"You're not gonna have a chance to regenerate!"

"Ken bura suto danmaku!" (Sword Blast Barrage) Trunks shouted and white Ki started flowing through his arms.

"What is that supposed to do make you glow?"

"No, its supposed to do this!" Trunks shouted and put both of his fists in front of him and when he opened his hands White Edged Ki blasts flew out of his hands slicing everything they came into contact with.

"Agghhhgghh!" Cell shouted in pain as the Ki Blasts pierced his body repeatedly. Cell was falling to the ground slowly.

Before he hit the ground, Trunks caught him with his hands above his head.

"Heat Dome Attack!" Trunks shouted and a dome of extreme heat destroyed eyerything around him including Cell who was vaporized into nothing.

"Finally its over." Trunks said and fell to his knees.

'I wonder how Pan's doing I hope she didn't run into anyone like I did. I hope she's safe she has to be.' He thought to himself and got up.

"Now to get that DragonBall."

Trunks walked towards the edge, where the land met the water and jumped in.

'The DragonBall is here somewhere I saw it when Cell blasted me into the water.' He thought as he swem even deeper.

'Aha there it is.' Trunks swem to the bottom and hit land. Trunks tried pulling it but it was stuck on something. He yanked it even harder.

'Yes! Got it.' He flew out of the water.

"HaHaha..." Trunks heard a familliar laugh and then saw a Ki he knew too well.

**A/N: Again I would like to thank everyone. Please review. Who do you want to see fight next? Bra or Goten and who do you want to see them fight?. Please Review. **


	16. Chapter 16: The 6-Star DragonBall

**Thanks to the people that followed me or my story or reviewed thanks!**

**briannap0122**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior**

**SonPanssj4**

**eric23655442**

**Chapter 16: The 6-Star DragonBall**

Bra flew around a glacier. She was somewhere extremely far from the island.

"I don't know where I am but I'm sure loving this place...all the ice just relaxes me." Bra said to herself flying lower.

Bra landed her jet and got out. She pressed a button on the side of the jet and it turned back into a capsule. She put the capsule safely in her capsule case and put it away.

"The radar on the jet said that the DragonBall is 6 feet from where I landed there's nothing here..."She said, again to herself.

"Ahh yes! Found it!" Bra said and ran over to a small glacier that was double her size.

"The DragonBall is frozen in the middle of this small glacier, its funny how these things always end up in the weirdest places." She said charging her Ki.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A strange voice said from somewhere.

"Hello is anybody there?" Bra asked out loud.

"Stupid little girl!" Suddenly a Teal-Green Ki blast came from behind an ice berg and almost hit Bra.

The mysterious voice started laughing demonically and the figure stepped out it looked small from the distance.

"OMG! No way!" Bra exclaimed.

"Hahahaha!"

"Baby!"

"Time to die!" Baby said and charged at Bra at full speed.

"But I thought you were dead!" She said getting into a fighting stance.

"Baby come back for more!"

"Well then, come and get some." Bra said.

Baby stopped in front of Bra and flew above her.

"Die,die,die,die!" Baby said and released a barrage of Teal Ki blasts.

"Is that it?" Bra created a shield out of her Ki that surrounded her like a bubble.

"You is dead now!" He said and his Teal coloured aura flared.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me!" Bra flew up and punched Baby in the face then kicked his head and finally unleashed a barrage of punches all over Baby's small body.

"What? Nothing!" Bra said. None of her attacks done any damage.

Baby puched her back but she blocked it and kneed him and punched him in the gut. She flew back a little to dodge a kick then ducked to dodge another.

"Aghh" Baby moaned in frustration and flared his Ki gaining more power.

Bra kicked him in the jaw and puched his side then continued to punch his face.

"Still...Nothing..." Bra said.

Baby punched her in the stomach making her spit out blood.

"Hahaha!" He laughed and kicked her in her face making her lean to the side.

"HA!" Baby shouted and started punching her increadibly fast in the stomach and face. He finished of by kicking her with both of his feet.

Bra flew back and charged up a blue Ki ball in between her hands.

"Take this!" She said and launched the Ki ball.

"HaAahahgha!" Baby started laughing.

When the Ki ball was close enough, he knocked it back with his face.

The Ki ball was now rocketing towards Bra but she just put out her hand and it stopped.

Bra's Ki flared she pulled the Ki ball back into her hands and turned it into a blast.

"I can do that too!" Baby said and created a Ki blast from his mouth.

'You can do this Bra!' Bra thought to herself and put more energy into her Ki blast.

The two Ki's were now trying to overcome the other.

Baby used his hands to create to Ki balls and he threw them at Bra's sides.

Bra shouted as she got hit by the two Ki balls which made her lose control of her Ki and because of that she got blasted by all three of Baby's attacks and was headed straight for a glacier.

"HahaHaha! That was fun!" Baby sped towards Bra and before she could hit the glacier he kicked her high into the air and started blasting her.

"Agghhhhh!" Bra shouted in pain this time he let her fall into the ground. Baby started charging Ki in both his hands, eyes and feet.

"Everywhere Blast!" Baby shouted and the six Ki Radiating blasts shot out from his body at a high speed. The Blasts started charging up with electricity and soon enough all of them were surrounded by lightning.

"Ughhh...I can't let het him win." Bra said getting up.

"What's that...oh no!" Bra didn't have time to react by the time she saw the Ki blasts they were about to make impact.

The Ki blasts one by one blasted into Bra creating a huge electrically filled crater.

"..." Bra was silent she was lying on the ground motionless.

"Haha stupid girl." Baby said while laughing.

Bra was still on the ground.

"You is so weak! HaHaHaHahahA!" Baby shouted.

Bra's eyes shot open. She started getting up.

"You can call me useless...-" She got on one knee.

"You can call me stupid...-" She got on her other knee.

"You can even call me ugly...which I doubt anyone will ever call me." She stood up.

"But never...-" She clenched her fists.

"-...Call me weak!" She shouted and her Ki spiked to a whole new level.

Bra flew towards him and in a blinding flash unleashed a fury of punches and kicks making Baby shout in pain.

"But..." Baby moaned but stopped when he received a swift Kick in the face making him shoot towards the ground creating a small earthquake which started seperating the ice.

Baby started getting up.

"Don't even..." Bra said and started charging up her deep blue Ki, the Ki in her hands becoming an even deeper shade of blue.

"Aisuburasutā" (Ice Blaster) Bra shouted and a deep blue Ki blast shot out from her right hand.

"No!" The Ice blast made impact with Baby causing extreme ice damage and freezing parts of his body.

"That's right Baby what are you gonna do now?" Bra taunted him.

"This!" Baby said and built up his Ki enough to free the parts of him that were frozen.

"And this!" Baby shot a red Ki blast from his hands but Bra countered with her own blue Ki blast.

The two Ki blasts exploded causing some of the ice to turn into steam.

'Now's my chance.' Bra thought to herself.

Brew flew into the cloud of steam.

"Aaaggghhh!" Baby let out a loud scream causing the steam to blow away and the air to clear up.

"Found you!" Baby said to her.

'I can still do this!' She thought and sent a Ki wave into the ice making it shatter.

"Is that it?" Baby teased.

Bra ignored him and sent another Ki wave into the ice this time the ice completely shattered and Baby fell into the water underneath.

"Yes!"

"No!" Baby shouted and flew out of the water.

"You thought that first wave was useless well think again.

Bra landed by the ice she shattered with the first Ki wave and started charging up her Ki. The shattered pieces of ice started lifting off the ground.

"What are you doing!" Baby asked and started charging up his Ki.

"Now take this!" Bra charged a Ki ball in her hands and launched it at Baby the shards of ice following the Ki ball.

"What is this?" Baby asked confused.

The Ki ball exploded on impact and the ice started shooting at him at a high speed making him bleed wherever the ice hit.

Baby was falling to the ice but Bra had other ideas.

"Kōri sandā" (Ice Thunder) Bra shouted and sparks started forming in her aura and a Light Blue Ki Blast shaped like Thunder shot out from her right hand.

Baby was falling to the ice when he saw a flash and his eyes shot open.

"Noooooo!" Baby shouted as he saw the Thunder heading straight for him.

The impact from the blast changed the direction Baby was heading in and sent him straight into a glacier.

"And people were worrying about the ice melting before wait until the hippies see this place now." Bra said to herself.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Baby said shooting out of the glacier.

Baby started shooting Orange Ki blasts at Bra.

Bra shot Ki blasts back but some of them hit her, distracting her.

Baby rushed her hitting punching her as long as he could. Bra retaliated by punching him twice in the stomach and six times in the face then done a high kick.

Baby flew back and blasted Bra with a Teal Ki blast with a Green Ki blast circling the Teal one.

Bra flew into a glacier cracking it.

'I have to finish this now.' Bra said and started charging her Ki.

Baby started doing the same.

Baby charged up his Ki, the air around him starting to fill up with energy.

Baby started building up Ki a giant Teal Ki ball started forming in his hands and Red waves surrounding the Ki Ball.

"Terraforming!" Baby shouted and launched his attack.

Bra's Ki flared and a giant Deep Blue with a lighter blue aura, comet shaped Ki Ball started forming in her hands.

"Arctic Comet!" Bra shouted and launched her attack.

The two giant Ki's collided. The force cracking the ice water shooting out of sinkholes and flowing over the ice.

A giant whirlpool started forming in the melted ice.

'If this explodes here it could cause some serious damage I have to get higher.' Bra thought to herself and spiked her Ki. Her Arctic Comet was pushing Baby along with his Terraforming into the air.

"Just a little more!" Bra said through gritted teeth.

Bra put all of her power into her Arctic Comet. Just when she thought she couldn't put more energy into her attack her Ki spiked even higher.

Golden streaks started forming in her aura and for a second her eyes turned Teal green.

Bra's Arctic Comet Pushed Baby and His Terraforming further than she expected they were sent straight into space.

"Now to end this!" Bra spiked her Ki as high as it could go.

There was a huge explosion in the sky that sent shockwaves all around the planet causing earthquakes and floods. Bra's energy was depleted and she fell to the ice.

"I have to find the DragonBall." She said slowly.

She got up and walked towards the glacier where the DragonBall was.

"What the...the glacier must have gotten destroyed when we were fighting. Where could it be?"

Bra looked around and saw something shiny in a puddle of water.

"Yes! Found it!" Bra walked towards it and picked it up.

"The 6-Star DragonBall!"

**A/N: Hope that chapter was OK. Good News! I'm only holiday now...for 2 weeks at least so I'll be able to update faster if I get reviews. PLZ REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: The 1-Star DragonBall

**A/N: I wrote and updated 2 chapters in one day... Woo-Hoo! Combo X2 New Record.**

**Saiyan Chik: You wanted to know how to write a fanfic from your Blackberry. Do you have an account I can PM you right now. If you don't have an account make one its free. **

**Chapter 17: The One-Star DragonBall**

Goten was flying around hoping he would find the DragonBall soon. All he wanted to do was go back to the island and eat and sleep.

"Hope I find the DragonBall soon, I'm getting hungry." He said when he heard his stomach growl.

"The radar is saying that the DragonBall is right under my feet. Well I better start digging."

Goten landed and punched the ground making it shatter.

"What the..." The ground started cracking open and Goten fell through.

Goten started flying and landed at the bottom.

"Who knew a place like this would be underground." Goten was in a giant underground cave with a small waterfall.

The DragonBall was behind the waterfall but so was something else.

"What is that..." Goten asked himself as the water fall started glowing green.

There was an explosion and something shot out of the waterfall.

Goten turned around and to his horror found Broly hovering above him.

"But...you're dead!"

"Hahahaghha" Broly just laughed and flew towards Goten.

Broly threw a punch at Goten but he dodged it and kicked Broly in the stomach and punched him repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

Broly recovered and tried to hammer down on Goten with both his fists but Goten flew up.

"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee...-"

Broly looked up.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Goten unleashed his blast.

The blast was only powerful enough to make Broly land on the ground.

"Eraser Cannon!" Broly shouted and a big lime green spherical Ki formed in his left hand.

"Aagghhh!" Broly threw the Ki ball at Goten.

"Kaameehaameehaaaaa!" Goten unleashed another Kamehameha but the Ki ball was stronger and went through the blast exploding upon impact with Goten.

"Uhhh..." Goten moaned as he fell to the ground.

"Bwahaha!" Broly sped towards Goten and punched, but Goten dissapeared and re-appeared behind Broly giving him a hard Kick in the back making him lean backwards.

Goten grabbed his head in a lock and started spinning around. He threw Broly into the cave wall.

"Now for my own little move..." Goten got his hands into position

"Kamekame...haaaaaa!" Kamekameha is harder to control its direction but has more force. (Episode: Best of the boys)

The energy blast was heading straight for the wall besides Broly. When it was about to make contact it stopped.

Brolys green aura stopped the Blast and it exploded where it was. The blast made the roof of the cave shake.

Broly shot out from the small dent in the wall and punched Goten in the stomach making him fly straight into the ground.

"Agghh...his strong I think I'm gonna have to go Super Saiyan."

Goten started building up his Ki, Broly did the same.

Goten's aura turned gold along with his hair and his eyes turned teal green.

Goten and Broly started exchanging kicks and punches in mid-air shattering the rocks they we're fighting near.

Broly grabbed Goten by his hair and gave him a headbutt and started punching him in the stomach with his other hand. Goten kicked Broly's side and punched him six times in the face before hitting him downwards.

Goten delivered an Axe Kick to Broly's shoulder temporarily making it paralyzed and numb.

Goten then punched him in the jaw and Double Kicked him backwards.

Goten rocketed towards Broly and kicked him multiple times then gave him a huge uppercut.

Broly flew higher into the air and came down on Goten with a brutal punch sending him deep into the ground.

Broly landed on top of Goten and stepped on his throat. Goten kicked him in the back making him fall to his knees.

Goten got up and elbowed him. He then kneed Broly in the back and punched him twice in the face and ended it with a low kick.

Broly backed up spitting blood, Goten sprinted towards him and punched him making Broly spit out more blood. Goten punched him in the face but Broly grabbed his arm when Goten was about to punch again and punched him in the gut.

"Bwahghahghahaha!" Broly laughed and then ran towards Goten and punched him in the face then his in his stomach then left side and finally punched him again in the stomach. Broly re-appeared behind Goten and Kicked him into the air.

Goten was about to snap out of it but Broly appeared on top of him and used both fists to smash him down. Broly re-appeared under Goten before he hit the ground and punched him high into the air. Broly re-appeared on Goten's left and side kicked him. Broly then re-appeared on Goten's right and and and Kicked him to the right.

Broly finally re-appeared on top of Goten and spun around and punched him straight into the ground.

Goten couldn't get up. His body felt as though it had been smashed between two jets at full speed.

Goten got up slowly he was on his knees when Broly landed 60 feet away and started walking slowly towards him.

"Have...to...get...up!" Goten shouted blood dripping from his mouth.

Goten put his hands by his sides and started charging up his Ki.

"Daburu Kamehamehaaaaaa!" (Double Kamehameha)

Goten shouted and unleashed Kamehameha's from both of his hands.

"Double Eraser Cannon!" Broly shouted and Launched Big Lime Green Ki balls from both of his hands.

The Ki's made contact causing a huge explosion.

"That took...too much energy...I...I don't know if I can fight anymore." Goten said while getting into a fighting stance.

Broly charged towards him and delivered a right hook to Goten's face making him fly through the roof's cave and onto some rocky land with lots of brown mountains.

Goten got up and spiked his Ki gaining a little energy.

Goten was about to fall to the ground when images of Bra flashed in his head.

'Bra's out there trying her best to find DragonBalls I'm pretty sure she's gotten into a fight just like I have and since I can still sense her Ki I know she won. She's not the only one Pan and Trunks are out there too. I have to win.' He thought to himself.

"I have to win!" He shouted and spiked his Ki gaining energy from his aura.

"Zanzoken!" (After Image Technique) Goten shouted and started moving so fast around Broly that he left images of himself behind.

Broly got confused not knowing which one to attack.

Goten put his hands up to his face.

"Solar Flare!" He shouted and a bright light blinded Broly.

Goten flew high into the air.

Goten put his hand above his head

"Masenko haaaaaa!" He shouted and released the attack.

The blast exploded making a crater in the ground.

Broly blasted of the ground heading straight for Goten.

"Renzoku Energy Dan!" Goten shouted and started shooting Ki like a machine gun.

Broly got hit by most of the Ki bolts and crashed into the ground.

"Omega Eraser!" Broly shouted and unleashed a giant Green Ki blast at Goten. Goten was charging an attack of his own.

"Ultimate Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Goten shouted and released the strong Kamehameha.

The two Ki blasts collided trying to push each other back.

"Hghaghaa!" Broly shouted and spiked his Ki.

"Haaaaaa!" Goten done the same.

Goten shouted and unleashed more power turning Super Saiyan 2 lightning now surrounding both his Ki and his Kamehameha.

Goten's Kamehameha over powered Broly's Omega Eraser and blasted Broly turning the Rocky Lands into a giant crater that could clearly be visible from space.

Broly was lying in the crater blacked out. His Ki suddenly spiked and started absorbing energy from everywhere.

"Supiritto· Kyanon!" (Spirit Cannon) A big Blue Ki ball with lightning surrounding it charged in between his hands. His hands acting as a cannon to launch the Ki Ball. Goten shouted and the Ki Ball shot out of his hands as though it were shot out of a gun.

It exploded when it made impact with Broly making him fall backwards, the explosion causing Broly to bleed.

Broly started getting up slowly.

Goten flew as high as he could until he was so high up he had trouble breathing.

"Sūpāenajī Burasuto Danmaku!" (Super Energy Blast Barrage) Goten shouted and started shooting hundreds of Blue, Yellow, Orange, Red and Green Ki bolts filled with Super Saiyan 2 energy.

The Ki bolts exploded everywhere all around the continent they were on destroying it.

The water level on the planet rose due to all the fights.

Goten shot into the new sea and searched around. He found the DragonBall and shot out of the water at a high speed.

He flew through the air so fast it sounded as though he were a super-jet.

Goten landed on a small tropical island. Dragon-Ball in hand, he passed out returning to normal.

"Bra..." He moaned then started snoring softly.

**A/N: I was thinking all of their strong attacks either Destroy a continent or have effects on the whole planet and thought it was too much. Then I thought If Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Piccolo and even Master Roshi can destroy planets without giving a f*!? what the heck. Please Review I need Reviews I'll update even faster!**


	18. Chapter 18: The 3-Star DragonBall

**A/N: I want to thank:**

**GohanFTW**

**Saiyan Chik**

**Infinity1999**

**Thanks for reviewing/following**

**Chapter 18: The 3-Star DragonBall**

Goten's eyes fluttered open.

"Mhhmm how long was I out..." Goten looked around and saw that the sky had darkened a little.

"I should probably get going."

Goten got up but something was wrong. He couldn't find the DragonBall.

"Relax Goten just use the radar." Goten pulled out the radar from one of his pockets. It was a little damaged from the fight but it was still working.

"Let's see...there are 2 DragonBalls on top of me...wait what!" Goten looked up and saw a familiar Ki.

"Bra!" Goten flew up to her and hugged her.

Bra hugged Goten back. Something was wrong. Bra started digging into Goten and got a devious smile on her face.

Her Ki suddenly spiked and it wasn't blue, it was Purple and Black.

"Bra" started transforming. It wasn't Bra it was...

Super Janemba. Goten's eyes were closed with not a care in the world.

Super Janemba materialized his black sword and was about to impale Goten.

Goten opened his eyes and saw Super Janemba.

"What the..." Goten tried to fly away but Super Janemba was holding him in place with one arm and about to stab him with the other.

"Let go!" He shouted and flared his Ki. Goten punched Super Janemba in the stomach and Launched himself away with a Double Kick. Goten saw that Super Janemba had the 3-Star DragonBall and his 1-Star DragonBall.

Janemba flew towards Goten and started punching him in the stomach and chest. Goten couldn't retaliate from the assault.

"Jaaanneemmbaaaaa!" He shouted, spun forwards and done a kick sending Goten straight into the Ground.

Goten got up and started charging his Ki.

"Aaaggghhh!" He shouted and turned Super Saiyan 1.

"Kamekamehaaaaaa!" Goten shouted and released the attack.

"Ghwaghaghahaha!" Janemba laughed and dodged it.

Janemba's body started turning into small cubes and dissapearing. The cubes re-appeared behind Goten and formed Super Janemba.

"Ahh!" Goten shouted as he received a swift kick to the face.

Cube Fade-Janemba can instantly go anywhere by turning his body into many cubes and when re-appearing cubes join together to form Janemba. (**A/N its in one of the movie's**)

"That's one funny teleporting technique." Goten said wiping the blood from his face.

Janemba rushed him and started punching him all over his body. Janemba ended his attack by spinning around and hitting Goten with his tail.

But Goten caught his tail and spun him around and then threw him into the ground. Goten landed next to Super Janemba.

"After Image!" Goten said and Started moving fast around Janemba leaving images of himself behind.

Janemba materialized his sword and started cutting through the after images.

When Janemba was done he looked at the sky and saw Goten with his hands by his forehead and a great amount of Ki surrounding him.

"Full-Power Masekoooooo!" He shouted and released the bigger than normal masenko.

Janemba didn't have time to react so he just took the blast head on.

The explosion sent lots of the water into the air, creating small waves.

Goten started charging his Ki again.

Janemba got up slowly and cube faded. He re-appeared behind Goten and kneed him then punched him 4 times in the back. Super Janemba then smacked Goten into the ground with his tail.

Janemba flew towards Goten while building Ki in his left hand.

"High Pressure Enegy Wave!" Janemba released a blast of concentrated energy which completely destroyed the area it hit.

Goten was standing legs apart, hands in the shape of an X. He created a Ki shield.

Super Janemba flew towards Goten and punched, but Goten was saw the attack and re-appeared behind. Goten kicked Janemba into the tree's.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaa!" Goten shouted and released the powerful energy blast.

Janemba got up and flew towards the blast.

'What is he doing?' Goten thought to himself.

When Super Janemba was close enough he hit the blast back at Goten using his tail.

"Daburu Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Goten shouted and released a Kamehameha from each hand.

One of them hit the blast Janemba sent back and the other sent Super Janemba straight into the water.

Gohan started shooting small Ki blasts into the water.

Janemba used his cube fade. He re-appeared behind Gohan and materialized his sword. Super Janemba brought down his sword on Goten slashing his back.

"Aghhhh!" Goten shouted in pain. Goten spun around and blasted Janemba in the stomach with a light blue Ki blast.

Goten tried punching him but Janemba was too fast and slashed his left arm and then his right leg.

"Arrgghhhhh!" Goten shouted and flew towards Janemba. He dissapeared in front of Janemba and re-appeared behind him. But Janemba was too fast and spun around and slashed Gotens stomach cutting off a piece of his T-Shirt.

Goten kicked as hard as he could sending Super Janemba flying backwards.

Super Janemba released his sword and stretched his arms to his sides. He started Building a a fiery Ki in his hands.

"Oni No Faiāburasuto!" (Demon Fire Blast)

Super Janemba brought his hands together and as soon as they touched a Dark Red Ki Flame Blast shot out of his hands.

When the blast hit Goten it didn't explode, it just blasted him pushing him backwards.

Janemba spiked his Ki and the blast consumed Goten and exploded in a huge fireball with Goten trapped inside it.

Goten fell to the ground near the water.

Goten started crawling and let himself fall into the water. The water made him more awake.

He started charging his Ki, the water bubbling around him. Goten flew out of the water, hovering above it.

He put his hands together and charged up a light blue Ki ball in between his hands. His fingers spread on the Ki ball and it looked like he was pressing it hard between his hands.

"Kōro Kasai Bakuhatsu Bōru!" (Blast Fire Explosion Ball)

He released the Ki ball with a loud boom. The Ki ball was speeding towards Janemba. Before it could make contact with Super Janemb it turned white and exploded causing Janemba to fly into a small cliff.

Janemba shook it off and started charging his own attack.

Putple lightning started shooting in between Super Janembas Horns. The lightning mad a small purple diamond shaped Ki in between his horns.

"Fīndobīmu!" (Fiends Beam) Super Janemba shouted and released the beam from his horns. It wasn't as big as a blast but it was very powerful.

Goten made a Ki shield but the beam easily pierced the Ki shield and Goten. As soon as it pierced Goten it exploded causing even more damage.

Goten crumbled to the ground. He got up slowly. Super Janemba was building up Ki.

"Aaarrrggghhhhhhhh!" Goten shouted and his muscles started getting bigger. His body grew more bulky and he got bigger. Lightning surrounded his aura increasing his power level and his Ki.

He transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

Goten stretched his right arm left and his left arm right like an X. When he released his arms his Ki spiked even higher.

"Nghanahnana!" Super Janemba growled and sped towards Goten.

"See this attack? I can only do it when I'm Super Saiyan 2." Goten taunted and charged up his Ki.

A big Blue Ki ball with lightning surrounding it charged in

between his hands.

"Supiritto· Kyanon!" (Spirit Cannon) Goten shouted. His out stretched arms acted as a cannon and launched the Ki Ball.

Janemba Blasted the Ki Ball but nothing happened it was speeding towards Super Janemba and it hit him causing a huge Blue Ki Explosion.

Janemba was falling to the ground but he stretched his right arm below him and spiked his Ki.

"Janemba Pōtaru!" (Janemba Portal)

2 circular portals opened one beneath Super Janemba and another a few feet above Goten.

Janemba fell through the portal and came out of the one above Goten.

"Lightning Shower Rain!" Janember shouted and moved his right hand slowly in a horizontal cutting motion.

Silver sparks flew out of his hand and hit Goten. The sparks were causing a lot of damage and Goten fell to the ground.

'He's gonna beat me at this rate I have to think fast.' Goten thought to himself standing up.

'This last attack will take all of my enery but its the only chance I've got.' He thought to himself.

Goten's energy level dropped and he returned to Super Saiyan 1.

"No! I have to be at Super Saiyan 2 to do this attack!"

Goten started charging up his Ki. His power shattering his surroundings.

His muscles grew and strained against his ripped T-shirt and lightning surrounded his aura. His body became bigger than Janemba's.

He flew high into the sky and just like what he done to Broly he was about to do here now.

"Sūpāenajī Burasuto Danmaku!" (Super Energy Blast Barrage) Goten shouted and started shooting hundreds of Blue, Yellow, Orange, Red and Green Ki bolts filled with Super Saiyan 2 energy.

The Ki bolts shot Super Janemba into the small Island and then destroyed the island and started exploding in the water creating giant tidal waves and tsunami's.

A catastrophic Whirlpool started forming.

"I have to find the DragonBalls." Goten again dove into the water and retrieved the 2 DragonBalls.

He shot out of the water and returned to his normal form.

"I need to get back to the others, to Bra." He said and blasted off into the sky.

**A/N: I was watching a DBZ episode the other day...half of the episode was only Trunks turning Super Saiyan 2 and his muscles growing so I decided to put that in this chapter. Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: No Hope Left (Part 1)

**A/N: I just can't stop writing chapters...**

**Chapter 19: No Hope Left (Part 1)**

"Pan!" Trunks shouted looking at the hovering figure above him.

"The one and only." she said lowering next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you checked your radar?"

"No."

"Well do it."

"Do what?"

"Check the freaken radar Trunks!"

"Ok, ok geez woman cool it..." Trunks took out his Dragon radar.

"There are two DragonBalls moving South. It must be Goten and Bra"

"No Trunks, its not."

"How do you know that."

"Can't you sense their Ki. Its not Bra or Goten's Ki its different.

"What do you say we go and get those DragonBalls." Trunks said leaning on Pan.

"I say...let's do it!" Pan and Trunks blasted off into the sky heading South.

**Bra**

'I can sense Gotens Ki. Its heading Nortof here. Its far but if I speed up I might be able to catch up with him.' She thought to herself and flared her Ki gaining more speed.

Bra was holding the 6-Star DragonBall in her hand gripping on tight to it.

"Ughh Goten's speeding up...if only...that's it!"

Bra stopped flying and pulled out her cellphone.

She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

**Goten**

"Huh...what's that?" Goten heard a vibration.

"I wonder who's calling me now." Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Hello?" Goten said.

"Hi sweetie I just phoned to see how your holiday's going. There's been some weird things happening lately."

"Mom...I'm really busy right now, mind if I call you back."

"Yes!"

"Then could you please hurry up!"

"Goten! Don't take that tone with me young man!"

"But...Uh...Sorry..."

"Why does it sound like you're flying?"

"Uhh because I am..."

"Why where are you going? What happened?"

"Uhhhmmm you see well there's this...movie about...learning and I want to buy tickets before they're sold out..." Goten said nervously hoping his mother would buy it.

"Oh and what's this movies name?"

"Uhhh...the learning about nature stuff movie...OH! I'm getting another call got to go, love you bye!"

Chi-Chi put the phone down. She was having a small get-together with Bulma and Krillins families.

"Hey Vegeta...get away from that cake mix!" Bulma shouted from across the kitchen.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta snapped back.

Chi-Chi picked up her frying pan and walked slowly towards Goku who was trying to get mushu.

"Hey Goku... Guess what?" Chi-Chi whispered by Goku's ear.

"What?" He said looking at the dumplings.

"Get your hands of my food!" She shouted at the top of her voice and smacked Goku on the head with her frying pan.

"Oh Vegeta..." Chi-Chi said slowly and started walking towards him with an evil look on her face which could only be compared to a demon.

Bulma burst out laughing at what was about to happen.

**Goten**

"Hello."

"Hi Goten."

"Oh hey Bra I'm glad you're alright."

"Goten..coul-...ou-... ...dow.-"

"Wha-...you..-...king...up..."

"Wha...you-...braki..g-..u... With me?"

"No..."

"Goo..-"

The call got cut.

"How can there not be reception in the sky?" Goten asked himself.

**Bra**

"If only I could talk to Goten telephatically like how my Mom and Dad talk to each other."

"Of course that's their bond...a saiyan thing that Goten and I don't have yet."

"Maybe we do..."

"Its worth a shot."

Bra started concentrating. Her Ki flared deep blue.

'I have to concentrate.'

Bra was still holding the DragonBall in her hand.

She almost dropped the DragonBall and forgot that she was concentrating on Goten and instead started focusing on the DragonBall.

The DragonBall glowed Orange and the stars started glowing Red.

The Orange and Red DragonBall energy flowed from the DragonBall and into Bra.

Her Ki turned from Deep Ice Blue to Deep Orange with Red lightning.

Bra opened her eyes.

"What the..."

"Where did I get so much power. It feels incredible."

Bra looked at the DragonBall and saw it glowing.

"I must have focused on to the DragonBalls energy and absorbed it." Bra exclaimed.

"This is so cool!" Bra started flying. She flew through the sky so fast it felt as though she were slicing through the air.

"Hey is that Goten?" She caught up to Goten in 6 seconds.

She passed him and slowed down until he caught up with her.

"Bra!"

"Goten!"

They hugged each other.

"How did you catch up to me so fast?"

"Long story I'll tell you about it later now let's go help out Pan and Trunks."

"Uh Bra..."

"What's wrong Goten."

"Why is your Ki Orange with Red lightning? It used to be Ice Blue..."

"That's not important right now...ok it kind of is but I'll tell you about it later."

"Ok so let's see if I can get a lock on Pan's Ki so...-"

"Found them! Let's go!" Bra interrupted him.

"Come on let's go!" She said, grabbed on to his hand and started flying.

"Whoah! Bra slow down!"

"Sorry." She released his arm and they started flying at a normal pace.

**Pan & Trunks**

"The DragonBalls are 600 meters from here let's go!" Pan said and they increased their speed.

They soon saw two Ki's flying a few feet apart ahead of them.

"Kid Buu!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Pan said and charged up her Ki.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...-"

"Masenko...-"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!"

They both shouted in unison releasing their attacks.

Kid Buu turned, still flying around and deflected the Masenko with a slap and opened his mouth wide and ate the Kamehameha.

Kid Buu opened his mouth and shot back the Kamehameha. He started flying normally again.

Trunks and Pan dodged it.

"Trunks distract him!" Pan shouted.

"Why?"

"Just do it ok!"

"Fine!" They sped up.

"Hey Kid Buu bet you can't eat this!" Trunks challenged and charged up his Ki.

"Buu can. Buu eat everything!" Kid Buu replied.

"Full Power Masenko!" He released his blast.

Buu opened his mouth.

'Now's my chance!' Pan thought to herself.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...-" Pan used Instant Transmission.

Kid Buu ate the Masenko and this time swallowed it.

Pan teleported behind Kid Buu just as he turned around.

"Haaaaaa!" Pan shouted releasing her blast.

**Bra & Goten**

Bra and Goten were flying to meet up with Trunks and Pan.

"Hey what's that?" Bra asked pointing at a light coming towards them.

"Bra move!" Goten shouted.

There was a Big Purple Ki Ball headed towards them.

Bra with her new found powers headed straight towards the Ki ball.

"Bra what are you doing!"

Bra kicked the Ki Ball back in the direction it came with double the force.

There was a Ki Blast and the Ball exploded.

A figure was flying towards them.

"Omega Shenron!" Bra said through gritted teeth.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed in a demonic voice.

Goten rushed towards him and punched him in the face then kicked him 6 times in the stomach.

Omega Shenron Kicked him backwards.

"Hey Bra!" Goten shouted.

Bra nodded.

Bra charged up her new Ki and so did Goten.

They flew next to each other

"Magaru Kamekameha!" (Turn Turtle Destruction Wave) Goten shouted and launched his controllable Kamehameha. He moved it to the right and then made it hit Omega Shenron in the back

The blast exploded making Omega Shenron fall downwards.

Bra built up Ki in Both of her hands and launched two seperate Red Ki Balls that joined together to form a bigger one that hit Omega Shenron and exploded.

Omega Shenron recovered from the attack and launched his own.

"Demon Death Ball!" He said and shot multiple Purple and Red Spheres from his hands.

The Spheres that hit Goten caused him to fall into the water.

He shot a Black and Purple Ki Ball at Bra but she deflected it.

Goten flew out of the water as a Super Saiyan and flew towards Omega Shenron. He punched and Kicked Omega Shenron but it had no effect.

Omega Shenron grabbed Goten and threw him high in the air.

"Dākudoragonfu~yūrī!" (Dark Dragon's Fury)

He shouted and streams from his Black and Purple Aura formed around his hand and turned into a blast. The blast shot Goten into a nearby city.

Omega Shenron Blasted a Purple Ki wave at Bra but she caught it and when she did it instantly got surrounded by Red Lightning. She turned it into a Purple and Red Ki Blast

Bra's blast exploded in a giant spherical shape making Omega Shenron fly into the city.

All the people from the city ran away from the fight area.

Bra rushed towards him and started punching him multiple times then kicked him of the ground.

While he was in the air she spun around and kicked him downwards then re-appeared and spin kicked him to the right. She re-appeared again and punched him to the left. She flew fast on top of Omega Shenron and Kicked him towards the ground.

She re-appeared on the ground and charged up a surprisingly Blue with red lightning Ki ball in her hands. She threw it at Omega Shenron and it exploded launching him into the air.

She re-appeared high in the sky and charged up her Ki.

"Kōri sandā" (Ice Thunder) Bra shouted and the sparks in her aura increased dramaticaly and a Light Blue Ki Blast shaped like Thunder shot out from her left hand which blasted Omega Shenron into the ground causing a huge DragonBall coloured explosion.

"Wha..t...are...you!" Omega Shenron asked.

"A girl who's had a rough day!" She replied.

Bra charged up her Ki to its full power and it returned to its Deep Blue Colour.

"Aisuburasutā" (Ice Blaster) Bra shouted and unleashed one of her strongest attacks.

The ice blast exploded when it hit Omega Shenron. It destroyed the huge city and froze what was left.

"Bra!" Goten shouted

"Where did you get so much power!"

"Come on let's go find Trunks and Pan. She said and spiked her Deep Ice Blue Aura.

"Uh Ok..." Goten followed.

**Trunks & Pan**

"Full Power Masenko!" Trunks released his blast.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...-" Pan used Instant Transmission.

Kid Buu ate the Masenko and this time swallowed it.

Pan teleported behind Kid Buu just as he turned around.

"Haaaaaa!" Pan shouted releasing her blast.

"Aggghhh!" Buu shouted as he fell into the water

"Gotcha!" Pan shouted.

There was a giant explosion and Kid Buu shot out of the water laughing. He wasn't hurt at all.

"Buu Ball!" He shouted and folded himself into a ball.

Buu then launched himself towards Pan, but she moved and so did Trunks.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan. He charged up his Ki and extended his arms.

Trunks moved his arms in all different directions and put his hands together in the shape of a spade.

"Burning Attack!" He shouted and Released a Fiery Orange Ki Ball

The Ki Ball hit Kid Buu causing a fiery explosion.

"Whoa! Trunks a little warning would be nice next time." Pan told him.

"Sorry."

Kid Buu hardly moves an inch from the blast, he rushed towards Trunks.

Kid Buu tackled Trunks into the ground of a nearby island.

They both got up.

"Time to take it up a notch!"

"Another End!" Trunks shouted and rushed towards Kid Buu, he performed a Roundhouse kick making Kid Buu fall on his back. Trunks then jumped up in the air and used a Goddo Bureikā (God Breaker) a yellow Ki wave blast. The explosion was big enough to destroy a small city.

Trunks flew into the air and charged up his Ki.

"My turn!" Pan said and flew towards Kid Buu who had now goten up and regenerated half his torso.

"Aagghhh!" She shouted and charged up her Ki to full power her Ki spiked and for a split second her hair turned blonde and her eyes teal green.

Pan put her hands at her sides

"Feinto Ka..me..ha..-" She charged a Blue Ki Sphere in each hand. She extended her hands forward.

"Me..Ha!" She launched the Speherical Kamehameha's and used her Ki to maintain and control them.

She made the Spherical Kamehameha's crash into Kid Buu at full speed, one on his left and one on his right causing major damage.

Kid Buu was splattered into half. Half of Kid Buu started regenerating and the other Buu goop was on the grass.

"We have to think of something fast before his Body regenerates fully!" Pan shouted now weak.

"But what?"

"I have an idea! Let's combine our attacks!"

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked her.

"You know how I combined the Kamehameha and the Masenko?"

"Yeah!"

"We have to try it its our only chance." Pan stated.

Trunks spiked his Ki to its highest turning Super Saiyan 2, his muscles and body grew bigger and he now had lightning in his aura.

He raised his hands above his head and bent backwards.

He started charging Ki in between his hands.

Pan was depleted of her energy, she was now running on pure will power.

Pan charged her Ki as high as she could in her current state.

And put all of the energy she had left into this one attack.

Kid Buu was completely regenerated. But something was wrong there was another heap of Pink goop turning into a humanoid shape.

Kid Buu started laughing. The mysterious Blob turned into...Super Buu.

"Great now there's two of them!"

"Kid Buu and Super Buu! Damnit!" Pan shouted.

"Pan you ready?"

"Yeah let's do this!"

"Finish Buster!" Trunks shouted and launched a Reddish-Orange Ki ball with a Halo around it.

"Magaru Kamekameha!" (Turn Turtle Destruction Wave) Pan shouted and unleashed all of her energy into this last Kamehameha.

Pan moved the Kamehameha around the Finish Buster and created 2 more blue Halos and increased the size drastically.

"Kameha Buster Comet!" Pan and Trunks shouted in unison and both put all of their energy into this last attack.

Both Pan and Trunks were now drained of their energy.

The Kameha Buster Comet was heading straight towards the Buu's. It exploded with a devastating effect. Destroying everything in. 6000 mile radius. Pan and Trunks were knocked back by the explosion. Pan managed to grab on to Trunks and do one last technique.

"Instant Transmission!" Pan said slowly and Pan and Trunks teleported to the nearest land and collapsed. Pan was completely out and Trunks only had enough energy to crawl next to her and become unconscious himself.

6600 Miles away there was pink blobs floating all over the Ocean.

The blobs started forming shapes.

One turned into Kid Buu, another into Super Buu. But there were 4 other blobs forming.

"Hahahaha! I live!" Ultimate Buu said as he formed from a blubbery mess.

There was 3 left.

One formed Fusion Buu. And the other Mega Buu.

The last and weakest one formed. Evil Buu.

There were now 6 Different Majin Buu's and they were more powerfull than ever.

**A/N: This is the list of Buu's Strongest first, weakest last.**

**Website Link Below...**

**1) Kid Buu- Buu's original form and the most dangerous.**

**2) Ultimate Buu- The most powerfull form of Majin Buu created by absorbing Gohan.**

**3) Fusion Buu- This is when Buu absorbed Gotenks.**

**4) Mega Buu- This is when Buu absorbed the South Supreme Kai and grew huge muscles.**

**5) Super Buu- The result of when Evil Buu absorbed Good/Fat Buu.**

**6) Evil Buu- The pure evil Majin Buu. He is the gray Majin Buu.**

Here's a link with all the Majin Buu transformations. It has pictures!PICTURES!

wiki/Majin_Buu_(transformations)

**A/N: Please Review. I will only update If I get reviews! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	20. Chapter 20: No Hope Left (Part 2)

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who were kind enough to review.**

**Chapter 20: No Hope Left (Part 2)**

**The Majin Buus**

The Buu's all spiked their Ki releasing a giant wave of Pink, Red and Black energy.

The Buus split up, Kid Buu, Mega Buu and Fusion Buu went North and Ultimate Buu, Super Buu and Evil Buu went South.

When the Buus flew off the power of their Ki's caused the water to create a Tidal Wave.

**Bra & Goten**

"Goten can you feel that?"

"Yeah, 6 extremely powerfull Ki's just shot up out of nowhere."

"Who do you think it is, it feels like Majin Buu?"

"How do you know about Majin Buu?"

"My Dad...and Baba let me watch the fights on her Crystal Ball. That Ki sure feels like Majin Buu"

"Yeah it does but those Ki's are too powerful to belong to any of the Buus, including Kid Buu."

"3 of them are heading this way."

"Yeah the most powerfull ones..." Goten said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, we can take 'em."

"What! They dissapeared!" Goten shouted.

"Arggghhh!" Bra and Goten shouted in pain.

They both received Kicks to the back.

The Buus were so fast they passed Goten and Bra without them knowing.

Mega Buu kicked Bra and Fusion Buu kicked Goten.

Kid Buu released a giant Black, Red and Pink Ki blast that exploded and made them fly into the ocean hitting the sea floor cracking it.

"Mhhmmmf...Bra!" Goten shouted underwater.

Bra got up and blasted out of the water, Goten following her lead.

"Take this!" She said and put her hands above her head. Her Blue Aura forming a Ki Ball.

She launched the Ki Ball at Kid Buu. He caught it and squeezed it with one hand until it exploded in his face.

Buu was unphased from the Ki ball.

"Nothing!" Bra said to herself.

"Let me try!" Goten said cupping his hands by his sides

"Full-Power Kamehameha!" He shouted and unleashed the Big Kamehameha.

"Is that it?" Fusion Buu asked, bored.

Fusion Buu flew into the blast.

"Still nothing, they're too strong."

"Bra close your eyes! Now!"

"Solar Flare!" Goten shouted and put his hands by his face.

The suns rays intensified around them with a white bright light blinding the Buus.

"You think we need our eyes to fight?" Fusion Buu taunted and launched towards them with his eyes closed.

Bra and Goten attacked him together.

They punched and Kicked him but he just stood there taking all the hits...and no damage.

Fusion Buu punched Goten in the stomach making blood shoot out of his mouth.

He caught Bra's kick and delivered a kick of his own making Bra fly through the sky.

Goten charged up his Ki and went Super Saiyan.

Goten charged towards Fusion Buu and landed a combo on him. He punched Fusion Buu in the face then kicked him in the stomach he then flew around Fusion Buu and axe kicked him.

"I'm getting bored!" Fusion Buu announced.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Goten shouted and his muscles grew bigger and lightning started to surround his aura. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

He charged up all of his energy into his right fist gave Fusion Buu an Uppercut. The attack only managed to make Buu move his head up by an inch.

Mega Buu and Kid Buu sped off towards Bra.

Bra executed a spin kick on Mega Buu. But nothing happened.

She flew up higher and punched Kid Buu downwards then flew down and kicked him upwards.

Still nothing happened.

Bra flew backwards and spiked her Ki. She charged it up to full power.

"Full-Power Energy Ball!" She shouted and released a big Blue Ki Ball.

Kid Buu punched the Energy Ball towards Mega Buu, Mega Buu kicked the Energy Ball towards Fusion Buu and Fusion Buu kicked Goten into the Energy Ball making it explode.

"Goten!" Bra shouted in horror, her own attack made him fall into the ocean.

Mega Buu grabbed her hands. And threw her into the air. He put his hands above him, aimed at Bra.

"Abyss Cannon!" He shouted and a black Ki Ball With Pink lightning blasted out of his hands.

The Abyss Cannon's explosion was huge, covering the sky.

Bra flew higher due to the explosion.

Fusion Buu flew up and kicked her downwards.

Kid Buu punched her halfway and Mega Buu grabbed her before she fell into the water.

He kneed her to the right and punched her in the face then while she was in soaring through the air appeared behind her and kicked her to the right. She was flying through the air when Mega Buu re-appeared and kicked her to the left.

He then re-appeared on top of her and smashed her down with both fists. He flew down with her kicking her all the way down. When she was about to hit water he executed a sky kick, a frontlip in the air kicking her down.

Bra flew through the water, she started floating down.

Goten, now recovered from the attack charged towards Mega Buu charged up with Super Saiyan 2 power. Mega Buu kicked Goten towards Kid Buu.

Kid Buu punched him towards Fusion Buu and Fusion Buu kicked him back towards Kid Buu.

Kid Buu kicked him high into the air and rushed towards him. Kid Buu started Punching Goten, making him go even higher.

Goten tried blocking but Kid Buu was too strong and kicked him in the face making him soar even higher.

Kid Buu, Fusion Buu and Mega Buu all appeared high in the sky Goten heading towards them.

"Majin Death Dance!" The Buus shouted and spiked their Ki's getting into a triangle shape.

Mega Buu caught Goten and punched him towards Fusion Buu, Fusion Buu punched Goten Towards Kid Buu and Kid Buu punched him in the middle of their triangle. All 3 Buus flew towards Goten and spin Kicked him, smashing him together from all sides.

The Buus all flew back while charging their right hands with Black and Pink Ki. When they were 6 meters away they unleashed giant Pink and Black Ki Blasts from their right hands.

The Ki blasts exploded, the explosion caused Goten to turn back to normal losing all his power and it had another effect. The explosion created a giant Pink and Black Ki Ball with Goten inside that exploded sending shockwaves everywhere. The explosion was clearly visible from space.

Goten rocketed through the air and into the water so fast the water shot up in the air and into the sky some of it getting caught in the atmosphere, evaporating.

The size of the ocean was now cut in half. Goten was lying on a small piece of uncovered land unconscious.

Bra flew towards Goten as soon as she saw him.

"Goten! Goten!" She cried tears flowing from her eyes and onto what was left of his T-shirt.

**Pan & Trunks**

Pan and Trunks regained a little of their energy and were now able to fly.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yeah, they're coming for us." Pan replied.

"We're too weak to fight."

"Give me your hand." Pan said to him.

"Pan now's not the time to admit that you're madly in love with me."

"Shut up and do it!"

"Ok...Panny." They stopped flying and Pan took his hand.

Pan put two of her fingers from her other hand to her forehead and concentrated.

"Instant Transmission!" She teleported them.

Pan teleported them to Kami's or now Dende's lookout.

"What are we doing here Panny?"

"Follow me!" Pan flew higher until she reached the tip level. Where Dende was.

"Hey Dende!" Pan shouted.

"Oh hey Pan." He replied.

"Dende have you seen Yajirobe?"

"Pan why do you two look so beat up?"

"Have you seen Yajirobe?" She asked more serious this time.

"Uhhh...yeah he's over there." Dende pointed to a small garden.

"Thanks!" She shouted and ran towards Yajirobe dragging Trunks with her.

"Yajirobe we need your help!" Pan shouted.

"Ok...Ok cool it will ya' what do you need?"

"Senzu Beans." She said to him.

"Of course, I should have known."

"So do you have any?"

"You're lucky I have a small bag right here."

"Uhhh Yajirobe that bag is empty..." Trunks said.

"Relax I got this." He walked over a small Bonsai Tree looking plant and started picking a few Senzu beans and put them in the small brown bag.

"Thanks so much Yajirobe!" She said as he tossed the bag to her.

"Uh Pan..." Trunks said slowly.

"What?"

"You're still holding my hand..."

"Uh oh sorry..." She said letting a small blush creep onto her face.

She ate one of the Senzu Beans and gave him the bag and he ate one.

He handed the bag to her and she put it in her pocket.

"We have to get far away from here." Trunks whispered.

"Yeah if the Buus show up her everyone will be in danger." Pan replied.

Pan took Trunks' hand again and Instant Transmissioned out of there.

They appeared behind 3 pink Ki's.

"Looking for us!" Trunks who had transformed into Super Saiyan 2 before they teleported shouted and the Buus stopped flying.

Ultimate Buu, Super Buu and Evil Buu turned around and got ready to fight.

Ultimate Buu started charging up his Ki. He cupped his hands at his side.

Evil Buu and Super Buu charged towards Pan and Trunks.

Evil Buu started punching Trunks all over. While Super Buu started a combo on Pan.

He choked her and held her up with her neck then he started punching her stomach continuosly.

Trunks started falling. They were fighting over a giant flooded field filled with plants and flowers.

Before Trunks could hit the groundhe stopped in the air, he couldn't moven he looked up and saw why.

Evil Buu held on to his leg and flew down at a high speed. He smashed Trunks into the ground. Evil Buu smashed Trunks to the left then swung him to the right and finally threw him up high into the air. Super Buu threw Pan towards Trunks and they hit each other.

Ultimate Buu had charged up a massive amount of energy by now.

"Earth Shattering Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Ultimate Buu shouted and released the giant Ki blast. The Kamehameha was 100 times the size of a normal one surrounded by blue lightning.

Trunks and Pan were powerless the blast hit them sending them into the atmosphere before Ultimate Buu made it explode. Even though the Kamehameha exploded in the air it was so powerfull it made the Earth shake with a massive Earthquake.

**Strange things have been happening lately. Floods, Giant Whirlpools, Glaciers Melting, Earthquakes, Continents being Destroyed.**

**All around the world people were screaming, hiding, praying. **

**Goku & Chi-Chi's House**

"That was some earthquake!" Bulma shouted getting up from the floor.

"Somethings wrong..." Vegeta said slowly.

"Yeah I sense it too... Piccolo and the others must be feeling it too." Goku replied.

**Pan & Trunks**

Trunks was completely knocked out.

"Trunks...why did you do it..." Pan said starting to cry.

**Flashback**

The Earth Shattering Kamehameha was about to hit Pan first. Trunks spiked his Ki and flew in front of Pan. The blast pushed them into the atmosphere but Trunks stood in front of Pan the entire time taking almost all of the damage.

When the blast exploded he used what energy he had left to create a Energy shield which got destroyed in the explosion.

Trunks was finished and Pan only took half the Damage she would have taken if the blast hit her. If Trunks didn't do anything they would both be dead.

Trunks and Pan were falling to the Earth.

Pan flew towards Trunks and held onto his arm. He wasn't Super Saiyan 2 anymore which made it easier for Pan to carry him since he wasn't as big as his Super Saiyan 2 form.

The Buus started laughing demonically.

Pan landed with Trunks. Pan pulled out the bag of Senzu Beans.

"Oh no..." She cried. The bag got destroyed in the blast leaving only a small piece of cloth.

"Trunks, Trunks! Wake up, please!" She shouted and started crying.

Evil Buu shot a rouge Ki blast that hit the ground next to her.

"We're still here you know!" Ultimate Buu shouted.

"Don't die on me Ok." She told Trunks and Got up slowly.

"You're all going to die right here..." She said slowly and charged up her Ki. Her Ki flared, rocks started floating off the ground and turned to dust.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She let out the loudest scream she could. Her Ki spiked to a whole new level.

The tears from her eyes left her face and flew up evaporating in her Ki...which was now Golden.

**A/N: Super Cliff Hanger right there. Review if you want to find out what happens to Pan and Bra. Just to tease you so you review Next Chapter: Bra gets her own Transformation and its more Powerfull than Super Saiyan.**


	21. Chapter 21: There Is Hope (Part 3)

**A/N: I would like to thank:**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior **

**Guest**

**Trunks is mine so back off**

**GohanFTW**

**A/N: Female Super Saiyans are a little stronger than Male Super Saiyans but can lose energy faster.**

**Chapter 21: There Is Hope (Part 3)**

"You're all going to die right here..." Pan said slowly and charged up her Ki. Her Ki flared, rocks started floating off the ground and turned to dust.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She let out the loudest scream she could. Her Ki spiked to a whole new level.

The tears from her eyes left her face and flew up evaporating in her Ki...which was now Golden.

The bandana flew off her head. Her hair now golden.

Her hair was now Golden and her hair was spiky and stood up a little.

The Buus stood there doing nothing.

Pan didn't stop she kept on going spiking her Ki.

"Aaaggghhhhhhh!" She shouted. She was now at Super Saiyan Full-Power.

She cupped her hands at her side.

"Super Masenko Kamehamehaaaaaa!" She shouted and the giant Ki blast that was almost the same size as the Earth Shattering Kamehameha was released from her hands.

All 3 Buus got caught in the blast which exploded on impact sending them into the water.

Pan charged up her Ki regaining the Ki she lost with the blast.

Ultimate Buu shot out of the water towards her.

She kicked him in the face making him take a little damage.

"I'm still not strong enough." She said.

She flew back still facing Ultimate Buu.

She started building up a Wind Form of Ki arround her.

"Torunēdochājā (Tornado Charger)" Pan said and released a Blue Tornado Blast from her hands.

The blast made Ultimate Buu crash into the ground.

The 2 other Buus rose up and started spiking their Ki's.

Pan saw Trunks dead body lying on the ground. He got hit with a Blast powerful enough to Destroy a planet and all he could think about was saving Pan.

"Hope this works..." She put 2 fingers to her forehead and she positioned her other arm so it was aimed at Trunks' body.

Streams from her Golden Ki started stretching. It flowed over to Trunks. When his body was fully covered by the Golden Ki she used her Instant Transmission to teleport his body somewhere.

"He should be in our room...I hope.

Pan spiked her Ki so it was at full power.

Pan put her hands up in an X shape, the back's of her hands facing each other a Light Purple and Blue Ki Ball started forming.

"Galactic Storm Nebula!" She shouted and launched the Ki Ball by making a slicing action with her hands.

The Ki Ball flew through the air causing a Tornado Like Wind Around it.

The Ki Ball hit all 3 Buus but it didn't explode instead it started growing while turning around slowly. It grew to the size of a city destroying only what was caught inside the Ki Ball then it suddenly shrunk into a Ki Ball the size of a pea and exploded Destroying the island they were on.

Pan lost a lot of energy in that attack so she started charging up her Ki to its full power.

The Buus took some damage but regenerated. Evil Buu, the weakest Majin Buu, took the most Damage.

Ultimate Buu flew up, Super Buu following. They charged their Ki's.

"You're never going to win I don't care how long it takes we will find a way to beat you!" Pan shouted spiking her Ki and put her hands by her sides building up a massive amount of Blue Ki.

"Renzoku Kamehameha!" (Continuos Turtle Destruction wave)

Pan started firing Kamehamehas from her hands at a fast rate like a machine gun. The Kamehamehas hit everywhere exploding when coming into contact.

**Bra**

Bra flew towards Goten as soon as she saw him.

"Goten! Goten!" She cried tears flowing from her eyes and onto what was left of his T-shirt.

Kid Buu charged up his Ki and blasted them with strong Pink Ki Blast.

The explosion caused Bra to be knocked a 60 meters away.

Mega Buu landed by Goten. He started charging a pink beam on the tip of his head.

"Turn into chocolate!" He shouted and moved his head forward so the beam could hit Goten.

Goten's body turned into a chocolate Ball. The DragonBalls Goten had was unaffected by the chocolate beam and seperated from Goten. Mega Buu then ate the chocolate ball.

Bra started crying, but she got up.

Bra closed her tear filled eyes. Bra and Pan developed a close Saiyan Bond being Best Friends.

"Pan...Pan can you hear me."

"Yeah Bra I don't have much time before they fully regenerate."

"Pan do you think you can send the DragonBalls to me?"

"Why do you want them?"

"Trust me...Oh...crap...I forgot you're not powerful enough to use your Instant Transmission on something at a distance."

"I am now!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later they're almost done regenerating I'll send them to you."

**Pan**

"I need some time!" Pan said and charged up a huge amount of energy in her hands.

"Super Kamehamehaaaaaa!" She shouted and released the blast.

The blast exploded making the Buus splatter.

"I have to do this quick."

Pan put two fingers to her forehead and put one arm in the air. Her Ki flowed from her body and to her raised hand.

6 Streams of Golden Ki shot out through the sky.

The DragonBall Pan had started glowing in her pocket.

Trunks body was in the Hotel Room. The Golden stream of Ki went into his pocket making the DragonBall glow.

A Golden Stream went towards Ultimate Buu. He had eaten a DragonBall to keep it 'safe'.

His stomach started glowing.

Another Golden stream shot across the sky and went towards Kid Buu making his stomach glow.

Two more streams went towards Goten's DragonBalls.

And the Last one surrounded Bra.

"Universal Instant Transmission!" Pan shouted and the 6 Golden Streams Glowed Even Brighter turning white along with whatever was attatched to it.

**Bra**

There was a huge white flash around Bra and the DragonBalls appeared arround her.

Bra made a circle arround her with the DragonBalls.

"They're coming I have to concentrate." She thought to herself wiping the tears from her eyes.

Put her hands to her sides and tightened her fists.

She started concentrating. Her Ki suddenly flared all arround her. The DragonBalls started glowing one by one until they were all glowing white. The DragonBalls suddenly started glowing Blue like Bra's Aura.

Light from the DragonBalls shot up arround Bra making a wall of Blue Ki arround her which made a wind strong enough to knock the Buus back.

The Blue DragonBalls started turning Red. The Red energy then formed 2 rectangular shapes. The Rectangular shapes weren't just Ki...they were eyes. Shenrons eyes.

Shenron shot out off the DragonBalls.

**(A/N: I got this next idea from watching Winx Club... Blooms Enchantix and Believix transformations has a Dragon Spinning arround her...)**

Shenron's red eyes started glowing bright red. His green scales started turning Red like his eyes.

He then went down towards Bra and started surrounding her with his giant Dragon Body. She lifted into the air and then a Reddish Transparent version of Shenron started glowing arround Bra. Shenron got even closer to her getting absorbed into her body.

Bra started shouting. Her hair turned dark red just like the colour of the stars on the DragonBalls. Her Aura turned Orange with Streams of Red. Her Aura started discharging Blue Lightning.

Shenron roared and flew up in the Sky becoming green again.

He returned to the DragonBalls.

Bra was now floating in the air more powerful than ever. Her New Transformation which is yet to be named is 6 times powerful than Super Saiyan.

So in short its Stronger than Super Saiyan 4.

"I feel...Invincible!" Bra shouted spiking her new Ki.

Kid Buu rushed towards her and punched her in the face.

It hardly done any damage. All it did was make her had move from the force.

Bra grabbed him by the neck.

"See my new Transformation? I call It 'Doragon Seishin Fōmu' (Dragon Spirit Form)

She threw him towards the other Buu's and charged her Ki to quarter of its full power.

Bra then spiked her new Ki, Red Ki Balls forming in her hands All of her Ki attacks now had Red Lightning.

"Tsuin Doragon Burasuto!" (Twin Dragon Blast)

She extended her arms forwards and 2 Red Wavy Ki blasts shot out of her hands and hit the Buus causing them to Splatter all over the place.

Bra flew over to Mega Buu's remains. She was so powerful everything she flew past either lifted up or instantly shattered.

She saw the undigested Ball of chocolate. She lifted it up with her Ki. Then concentrated on it. The Chocolate Ball started growing into a humanoid form.

The chocolate turned back into Goten. Bra left his unconscious body on the ground gently.

Bra flew towards Kid Buu who had now fully regenerated.

Kid Buu punched her in the stomach then her face. She retaliated by punching him in the chest. She was about to land another punch on his chest but he blocked.

They flew a few feet back. Kid Buu flew towards her and kicked her in the stomach making her bend over. She recovered quickly and executed a Sky Kick making him crash into the ground.

Mega Buu and Fusion Buu flew towards her. She built up Ki in her hands.

"Tsuin Doragon Burasuto!" (Twin Dragon Blast)

She released her blasts but the Buus dodged them.

They started punching and kicking her. She countered almost all of their moves. They both punched her in the stomach at the same time. While she was falling back she kicked them upwards.

Kid Buu charged up Ki in his right hand.

"Shocking Ball!" He threw a Pink and black Ki Ball filled with electricity towards her.

She got a smirk on her face.

"Time for some payback..." She said to herself.

She kicked the Shocking Ball up towards Mega Buu and Fusion Buu.

They saw the Ki Ball coming and both of them shot the Ki Ball with a Pink Ki Blast.

It was too fast and went through the Ki blasts and hit them making them fall to the ground.

Kid Buu now furious spiked his Ki to full power. He then took a piece of himself and threw it towards Fusion Buu.

Fusion Buu got covered in the goop and flew towards Kid Buu getting absorbed by him. Kid Buu's power increased.

Kid Buu flew towards Bra with Mega Buu.

Bra teleported and re-appeared behind them with her right hand charged up with Blue Ki.

"Kōri Sandā" (Ice Thunder) She shouted and extended her arm. The Icy Blue Thunder shot through the sky it was bigger than before with red lightning from her new Aura.

Kid Buu saw the Thunder and teleported out of the way. The Thunder hit Mega Buu with a giant explosion covering the Sky in and Icy Blue Ki.

The Blast destroyed Mega Buu. Every single piece of him got destroyed and everything in the blast radius got frozen solid.

Because they were in the sky the only thing that got frozen was Kid Buu. The blast caused it to start snowing.

**Pan**

Pan was staring at the 3 Buus.

"I have to take one of them out to make my chances of winning beter." She started charging her Ki.

"Feinto Ka..me..ha..-"

She said and started Charging a Blue Sphere in each hand.

"-me..haaaaaa!" (Feint Turtle Destruction Wave) She released the Spherical Kamehameha's.

The Buus all dodged them. She moved her hands controlling the Ki Balls.

She made them crash into the weakest Majin Buu, Evil Buu.

The explosion sent a shockwave throughout the sky causing the other Buus to be knocked back.

Evil Buu 'evaporated' in the blast.

"You'll pay for that!" Ultimate Buu shouted and Charged up his Ki.

Super Buu flew towards her and punched her in the stomach, he kicked her high in the sky and flew up above her. He kicked her down and flew underneath her. He punched her and then spun around and Kicked her into the water.

Buu charged up Pink Ki in both of his hands. He then brought his hands together and locked his fingers together. It looked like he was breaking his knuckles.

"Seishin O Kowasu Mono!" (Spirit Breaker)

He shouted and a Pink Sphere started charging in his hands.

"Ha!" He shouted and the sphere launched itself.

The sphere travelled towards Pan who was floating out of the water.

The sphere was headed towards Pan. Super Buu still had his hands together, it looked like he was about to break his knuckles. He then extended his hands to his sides fast breaking the hold.

When Super Buu done this the Spirit Breaker Ki Ball also ripped apart making 2 seperate Ki Balls.

The Ki Balls started glowing brighter and exploded when they came close to Pan.

"Aaggghhhh!" Pan shouted as she flew back.

She regained her balance and started floating in the air.

"My last attack took a lot of energy..." Pan said to herself and started Charging her Ki to its full power.

Pan put her hands to her forehead like a Masenko.

She started charging her hands until it formed a Yellow Energy Sphere.

"Masendan!" (Demon Flash Bullet) She shouted and launched the Spherical Version of the Masenko.

The Ki Ball was targeted towards Super Buu.

It exploded making him Splatter all over the water.

Pan charged up Ki in her hands again. And released another Masendan. This time she put more power into it. It exploded in the water vaporizing some of the Buu pieces.

Super Buu regenerated fast and rocketed towards Pan.

He kicked her into the air and Ultimate Buu who had charged up his Ki to full power rushed towards her.

The Buus reached Pan and bothe of them kicked her high into the air.

"Pawāsupāku!" (Power Spark) Ultimate Buu shouted and pointed at Pan.

A Yellow Lightning stream shot out of his fingers and hit Pan. It shocked her then exploded.

Pan was falling into the water. Ultimate Buu flew towards her and punched her upwards towards Super Buu.

Super Buu caught her and. Got her into a hold. He held her arms behind His back.

Ultimate Buu flew up towards her and Head Butted her. He then punched her 6 times in the stomach and finally performed a Roundhouse Kick.

Super Buu let Pan go.

Ultimate Buu charged a Ki Blast and so did Super Buu. They released their blasts at the same time.

Both of the Ki blasts hit Pan sending her into the water even faster.

**Bra**

"You gonna die!" Kid Buu shouted and charged his Ki to full power.

'I can sense Pan's Power Level. Its dropping fast I need to help her. Goten's is ok and I can't feel Trunks' power level at all.' She thought to herself and charged up her new Ki to a quarter of its power.

Kid Buu flew towards her and tried punching her in the face. Then he started kicking her.

She was hardly affected by any of the attacks he landed on her.

Bra kicked him in the face and as he was flying back she built up Ki in both hands.

She extended her arms above her head and a Blue Ki Sphere started charging in her hands.

"Charging Sphere Blast!" She shouted and brought her arms down aiming it at Kid Buu. Instead of a Ki Ball launching the Ki Ball grew bigger and turned into a Huge Blast.

"No!..."Kid Buu shouted when he saw the blast he built up Ki on the top of his head.

"Turn Into Chocolate!" He shouted and released the pink change beam from his head.

The change beam hit Bra's blast turning it into chocolate. The blast was turning into chocolate and so was Bra.

Her hands turned to chocolate then her entire body.

"Bwgahahah!" Kid Buu shouted and flew over to Bra to eat her.

Bra's eyes started glowing Red like Shenron's. The chocolate started cracking and falling off of her.

Bra charged up her Ki to half its full power.

Shee flew towards Kid Buu. He landed a Brutal Punch but it didn't affect Bra at all. Kicked him high into the sky.

She flew above him and performed a Sky Kick. She flew to his left while he was falling down and punched him twice in the stomach. As he was flying she flew to his right and kicked him down.

Buu crashed into the ground making rocks fly off the ground.

Bra spiked her Ki and started shooting Ki bolts at Kid Buu. She charged up a Blue Ki sphere and threw it at Kid Buu.

The Ki ball exploded in Kid Buu's face just as he was about to get up.

"Time to end this..."She said and charged her Ki, it was still at half its full power.

Kid Buu got up and started flying towards her.

Bra charged up a Deep Blue Ki Ball in her hands. As soon as the Ki Ball started growing she put her hands above her head

She started charging a Giant Ki Ball. She started holding the Ki Ball with only her right hand, her left arm was now down.

The Ki Ball started absorbing the air arround them, giving it a strong wind aura.

"Arctic Storm!"

She shouted and threw the Ki Ball towards Kid Buu.

The Arctic storm exploded when it hit Kid Buu. It didn't make a normal explosion. It made a storm of Ice and Lightning which froze Buu while it Vaporized him.

The Arctic Storm also started turning the entire Continent into Ice.

"I have to get to Pan."

Bra charged up her Ki and concentrated. Her body got surrounded by a wave like Red Ki and she teleported.

Bra teleported to see Pan frozen in the water. They were on the same Continent so she was also affected by the Arctic Storm.

Bra pointed her hand at Pan. Her body got surrounded by Red Ki and she floated out of the ice as if she were a ghost.

Bra spiked her Red Ki and Pan and Gotens body were surrounded by the wave like Red Ki. She teleported them to where Trunks was. Which was the Hotel Room.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my friends!"

Bra rocketed towards Super Buu and Ultimate Buu. She kicked Super Buu towards Ultimate Buu and when they hit she blasted them with a Orange Ki Blast.

As they were flying higher she teleported above them and Blasted them again, this time with a Red Ki Blast.

They crashed into the ground.

Bra charged up her Ki to 3 quarter of its full power.

"Aisuburasutā" (Ice Blaster) Bra shouted and the Deep Blue Ice Blast shot out of her right hand.

The Blast exploded instantly causing a massive amount of Damage Vaporizing the Buus before they could even be frozen.

The Blast was more than enough to destroy the already Frozen Continent.

I should probably get back to the others.

Bra teleported to Pan and Trunks' hotel room where all 3 of them were.

Bra appeared in the room. She looked around and saw that Pan was unconscious, Goten was just a blast away from dying and Trunks...was dead.

Bra charged up her Red and Orange Ki. She raised her hands above her head.

"Supiritto· Hīringu..."She said slowly and 3 streams of Red Ki flowed from her raised hands. One of them flowed towards Pan who was on the couch. Another over to Goten who was on another couch and the last one flowed over to Trunks who was on the bed.

The streams of Ki surrounded their bodies like a wave in the ocean. The were conpletely covered in Red Ki.

They started glowing and then the streams died down slowly.

Pan was the first to open her eyes, then Goten and finally...Trunks started getting up.

"Welcome back!" She said out loud.

**A/N: You all probably thought Bra was gonna be the weakest didn't you...Do you want to see Goku, Vegeta or any of the Z-Warriors in a future chapter? Don't Forget To Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Training Pan Vs Goku

**A/N: 72 Reviews! For the people that think I'm focusing more on Bra than Pan you just have to be patient the story is gonna be focused on Pan, in the next few chapters you'll see what I'm talking about. Pan will become stronger than Bra...**

**Chapter 22: Training: Pan Vs Goku **

"What the...how did I get here?" Pan asked confused.

"I brought you and Goten here." Bra replied

"But how did you know where we were? And wait the Buus!"

"Don't worry I took care of them." Bra said putting her hands on her hips.

"How the heck did you kill the Buus?" Trunks asked.

"So where do I start..."

**One Very Long Explanation Later...**

"So why isn't your hair red now?" Goten asked.

"Its like Super Saiyan, I transform when I want to...oh and now I have enough power to go Super Saiyan 1...and 2...and 3...and 4... But no matter what happens I will never go Super Saiyan 4 imagine how much I will have to wax! No thank you!"

They all let out a small laugh. Bra went to go sit on Gotens lap.

"So how does it feel having a girlfriend more powerful than you?" Bra asked him.

"Well...its actually kinda hot..." He said and kissed her.

"Eeewwww gross, go do that in your room not ours...blegh... Its weird enough that my Uncle and Best friend are dating now you have to start making out right here." Pan shouted.

"Ohk Pan...I'm going to take a shower." Bra said and started walking to the door.

"I'm going to eat!" Goten shouted and ran out.

"Well guess its just me and you Panny..."

"Pan was looking at him with watery eyes."

"Hey what's wrong?"

Pan ran towards him jumped over the bed and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey...what's up?"

"I thought you were dead..."

"I was but I'm back now..." He replied.

"I know."

"Hey you look nice with your hair loose."

"Shut up, she blushed and got up."

"You can't live without me can ya?" He said and got up.

"I'm going to take a shower..." She said walking towards the bathroom.

"Want me to join you?" Trunks said and smirked.

Pan charged up her Ki and blasted him through the hotel door.

"Hey...Trunks...what are you doing down there?" Jill who had come to visit Pan asked.

"Uh nothing don't worry about it. Hey where's Shawn?" He asked getting up.

"He's gone home."

"Oh, Pan's taking a shower."

"I'll just come by later then." Jill started walking away.

"No, wait come on in." Trunks offered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah you can come in and wait for her while I try to get this door fixed."

"Haha ok Trunks good luck."

"Thanks." Trunks ran down the hall to the information desk.

"Hello, how may I assist you today?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"How do I get something repaired?"

"Oh you come to us and we send someone up to your room, what room are you staying at?"

**One Door Replacement Later...**

"Hey Jill." Pan said as she saw her watching something on the TV.

"Hi Pan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, did you see all the weird stuff that's been happening?"

"Uhhh yeah...pretty...weird..."

"Yeah I don't know how nothing happened to this island. Its perfectly safe I don't know how..." Jill said

"Wait, nothing has happened here, nothing?"

"Nothing at all."

"That's weird..."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Jill I have to go now maybe we can hangout later?"

"Sure that would be nice."

"By Pan." She walked out the door.

Pan and Bra met up and went down to the fast food restaurant just a few meters from the hotel.

"Hey Pan before we go into the restaurant come here..." Bra said and dragged her into a small tree filled area.

"Hey what's up Bra?"

"I'm not sure if I can handle all of this power so I want to give some of it to you..." Bra said slowly.

"Wait...what!"

"Pan we both know that you will use this power more than I will because you train and spar and fight more and knowing you, you'll probably come up with some pretty cool attacks too."

"So the only reason you're giving me this power is because I fight more?"

"And..."

"And what?"

"I have too much power I don't know if I'll be able to handle so much power, what if I loose control or something." Bra said to her.

"Ok fine..."

"Give me your hands." Bra said.

Pan gave her hands to Bra.

Bra's Ki flared around her. Her Blue Ki turned Oranger and Red. Her Ki flowed from her to around Pan.

The Ki started forming a small Dragon around Pan. The dragon got absorbed by Pan and her hair turned Red and her Ki turned Orange and Red.

"Wow Bra I feel so powerful!" Pan said getting up.

"Yeah I know." Bra said and got up herself.

"Maybe you could give some power to Trunks and Goten."

"I don't think I'll be able to do that again, besides if I give away anymore power I'll just be able to go Super Saiyan 4."

Pan powered down and returned to normal. But just before her Ki returned to normal it turned Violet for a split second.

"I think we should go now." Pan said.

They were about to walk into the place when they sensed 3 powerful Ki's flying above them.

"Dad!" Bra shouted as she saw Vegeta along with Goku and Piccolo land in front of them.

"What are you 3 doing here?" Pan asked.

"We could sense your Ki's, the fighting so we decided to fly here to see what was going on." Piccolo responded.

"Well its kind of a long story..." Pan said.

"Why don't you come to our room while we explain things?" Bra asked

"Ok fine." Vegeta said.

They went to Bra's room.

**One Extremely Long Explanation Later...**

"So Pan this transformation of yours...how powerful is it?" Goku asked

"Very...its stronger than Super Saiyan 4."

"Hey Pan can I ask a favour of you?" Goku asked again.

"Sure."

"Will you spar with me?"

"Goku we're in a middle of a huge battle here I don't think we have time..." Pan said.

"Yes we do..." Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"Why do you think this island is so safe? Sagashi doesn't want anything near the island that might jeopordize his chances of returning."

"So what do we do now?" Bra asked.

"We need to come up with a plan. And Bra you've reached Super Saiyan and a new transformation, you have to train so you can learn to control your new powers. I could train you if you want me to." Vegeta said to her.

"Wow really? You wanna train me?" Bra said shocked.

"I have a feeling that you could learn some of the more powerful Ki attacks now." Vegeta said to her.

"Wow really?"

"Trust me there are loads of Ki attacks more powerful than some of the ones you already know."

"Well than what are we waiting for let's start!" Bra said.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

"Well you could go spar with Trunks and Goten." Pan said.

"Sure why not he said walking away."

"Uh Goku..." Pan said.

"Yeah Pan?"

"I can't control my new powers fully yet and I don't wanna destroy the island so can we maybe go somewhere else?"

"Sure I know the perfect place!" Goku shouted.

Pan walked towards him.

"Let's go!" He said and she gave him her hand. He took her hand and used Instant Transmission.

"I think we should do the same." Bra said.

"Yeah let's go." Vegeta and Bra flew into the sky.

Piccolo walked into the restaurant and saw Goten and Trunks stuffing their faces.

"Come on we have to train!" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo!" Goten shouted.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you on the way let's go!"

They paid, walked out and flew into the sky.

**Pan & Goku**

"Where are we?" Pan asked.

"This is the sacred land of. Korin the Kai's live here. Its where your Dad got his powers to fight Buu...the first time."

"Where are the Kais?" Pan asked.

"They're taking care of some business on Planet Namek." Goku replied.

"Good let's start!" Pan said and flew back getting into a fighting stance and charged up her Ki. Goku done the same turning Super Saiyan 1.

"You're not wasting any time are you granpa?" Pan said turning Super Saiyan 2.

They flew towards each other Goku punched but she grabbed the punch and threw him into the air. He flew down and kicked her but she blocked.

Pan done a backflip kicking Goku in the back.

"Aghh...not bad Pan." Goku said and flew towards her. She kicked but he dodged it and re-appeared behind her he punched her in the back. She spun around and punched him in the face.

Goku flew back and charged up his Ki. His muscles started growing bigger and lightning surrounded his aura. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

He cupped his hands at his side.

"Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee...haaaaaa!" (Super Kamehameha) He shouted and released a Super Kamehameha.

"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" Pan shouted and released the normal Kamehameha wave from her hands.

The Ki blasts pushed each other, they intercepted each other.

Pan spiked her Ki but Goku was stronger and his Ki Blast won and exploded when it hit Bra.

Pan was falling to the ground, she flared her Ki and regained her balance.

"You ready?" Pan asked.

"Bring it!" He replied.

Pan flared her Ki to full power.

She started charging her Ki. Her power level spiked. It started surpassing Super Saiyan 3.

"Wow her power just keeps rising." Goku said.

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh!" Goku shouted and charged his own Ki. Red and Blue lightning now surrounded his Ki, His hair grew longer and his muscles grew a little bigger. He turned Super Saiyan 3.

Pan's Ki turned Orange and Red. Her hair turned a deep Red.

"Wow Pan you're really powerful." Goku said charging his Ki to full power without going Super Saiyan 4.

Pan flew towards him and punched him in the face, she then kneed him in the stomach and smashed him downwards with both of her fists.

Goku regained his balance halfway down and flew up towards Pan. He kicked her but she blocked it. He tried to punch her but she countered by grabbing the punch and performing a spin kick.

Goku flew backwards.

"Ka..me..ha..me..haaaaaa" (Angry Kamehameha) He shouted and released the Orange-Red Kamehameha from his right hand.

**A/N: Goku doesn't say what type of Kamehameha he's using (In The Anime) so he just says Kamehameha but I'll describe which one he used.**

Pan charged her Ki. She caught the blast and threw it back at him.

"Ka...me...ha...me...-"

Goku used Instant Transmission and teleported behind Pan.

"-Haaaaaa!" Goku used an Instant Transmission Kamehameha.

Pan flew forwards and crashed into the ground.

Pan got up quickly and charged her Ki.

"Come on, give me your strongest attack!" Pan taunted.

"Well you asked for it!"

Goku charged his Ki to Full Power and focused most of his Ki on his right hand.

Goku flew towards Pan.

"Dragon Fist!" He shouted. A golden dragon surrounded him as he flew towards Pan.

Goku made contact with Pan the ground beneath them shattered. The explosion sent Pan flying and she crashed into the ground 800 meters away.

"Not bad..." Pan said getting up with only a small scratch.

"Wow I thought that would knock you out for sure...looks like I was wrong." Goku said to her.

"Now its my turn!"

"I'm ready!" Goku replied.

Pan built up a wind like Ki around her.

"Torunēdochājā" (Tornado Charger)

She shouted and released the tornado blast from both of her hands.

Goku was about to dodge it when the blast caught him and blasted him into the ground.

Goku got up slowly.

"Looks like I need more power and the only way to do that is to go Super Saiyan 4.

Goku started charging up his Ki. His Ki turned Light Gold with Red, Blue and Yellow Lightning. His hair turned Red and he grew Red fur and a tail.

"Let's see you beat me now." Goku said and flew towards her.

Goku punched her in the stomach but she countered by kicking him in the face.

Goku spun around and kicked her in the back. She flew forward. She turned around and shot a Red Ki Blast at him.

Goku deflected it and shot a Blue Ki Ball at her.

Pan caught it and charged it with her Ki turning it Orange. She threw the Ki Ball at him and it exploded. The smoke cleared revealing Goku surrounded by a Ki shield.

Goku flew towards Pan and Kicked her stunning her.

Goku charged his Ki.

"Hyper Explosive Wave!" Goku said and exploded his Ki creating a Dome of Red Ki around him which sent Pan flying into a nearby mountain.

"Ughhh not bad..." Pan said slowly and flew out of the mountain.

Pan put her hands in front of her forehead.

"Masenko Kamehamehaaaaaa!" She shouted and released the fused blast.

"Not bad Pan." Goku said.

The blast was close to Goku, he charged his Ki and got ready. He caught the blast and threw it into the air above them.

"Let's see you catch this!" Pan said building up Ki in her Left and Right hands.

"Striker Wave!" She shouted and extended her arms forewards releasing the Orange Ki bolts.

The Ki Bolts flew closer together and combined forming a wave blast that hit Goku.

Goku flew backwards, Pan appeared behind him and kicked him forward. She re-appeared in front of him while he was flying towards a mountain and delivered an uppercut. She flew above him and charged up a yellow Ki ball in her hands.

"Masendan!" (Demon Flash Bullet) She shouted and released the spherical Masenko.

Goku saw the Masendan heading towards him. He regained his balance and started floating in the air.

"Kamehame...haaa!" (Magaru Kamehameha- 'Turn Turtle Destruction Wave')

Goku blasted the Masendan with his right hand then moved it above Pan.

Goku blasted Pan with another Magaru Kamehameha from his left hand.

He moved the Kamehamehas so that one blasted her from above her and the other from below her.

Pan was falling to the ground slowly.

Her Ki suddenly flared Violet for a second, she regained consciousness. Her Ki returned to its Red and Orange colour.

Pan landed on her feet and charged her Ki to 3 quarters of its full power. She blasted off the ground and punched Goku in the chest making him cough. She then elbowed him on the head and kicked him towards the ground. Goku landed on his back but got up quickly.

Pan spiked her Ki.

Pan put her hands up in an X shape, the back's of her hands facing each other a Light Purple and Blue Ki Ball started forming.

"Galactic Storm Nebula!" She shouted and launched the Ki Ball by making a slicing action with her hands.

The Ki Ball flew through the air causing a Tornado Like Wind Around it.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted.

The Blue and Purple Ki Ball made contact with Goku and started growing instead of exploding. Everything inside it was destroyed except for Goku who just took a lot of damage.

When the Dome of energy was as big as a small city it shrunk to the size of a marble and exploded with a shockwave destroying everything in a 6000 mile radius.

Goku was lying in the middle of a huge crater barely conscious.

"That's one of my stongest moves granpa." Pan said landing next to Goku.

"I'm not done yet..." He said struggling to get up.

"Yes you are."

"I still have...a few tricks up my sleeve." He said getting up on one knee.

"If you say so..." Pan said and flew a few feet back getting into a fighting stance.

Goku got up and charged his Ki to full power. The force pushed Pan back.

Pan was still in a fighting stance and so was Pan.

Goku rushed towards Pan and unleashed a Barrage of Punches and Kicks on Pan. Pan didn't see it coming. Pan took the kicks and punches, Goku kicked her up into the air.

Goku then re-appeared on top of Pan and kicked her down. He re-appeared under her and punched her to the left. He re-appeared again and spin kicked her to the right her flew faster towards her and kicked her again.

Pan couldn't see a thing. Goku then re-appeared high above her and charged his Ki until it had a red flare. He cupped his hands at his right side.

"Kaioken X20! Kamehamehaaaaaa! He shouted and blasted Pan with a Giant Blue Kamehameha with a red flare.

The Kamehameha exploded creating a huge crater in the ground.

"Ughhh...what...hit..me?" Pan asked getting up slowly.

Goku flew towards her.

"Time for one of my new techniques." Pan said to herself.

Pan charged a shining silver sphere in her right hand.

"Crystal Sphere Crash!" She shouted and launched the Ki Ball at Goku.

The Silver Ki Ball looked like a glowing spherical crystal.

The Ki Ball hit Goku causing an explosion whick created a condensed energy explosion.

The explosion was small but powerful. It sent Goku flying through the air at a high speed.

Goku regained consciousness when he hit a mountain.

"Ugghhh Pan...why don't we wrap this up?" He asked spiking his Ki.

"Let's do it!"

They both floted in mid air 200 meters apart.

"Full-Power Ka...Me...Ha...Me...-" Pan started.

"Kamehame...-" Goku said.

"Haaaaaa!" They both shouted.

Pan's Full-Power Kamehameha made contact with Goku's Earth Shattering Kamehameha.

The Ki blasts were fighting each other. Goku's was winning pushing Pan's Kamehameha along with his closer towards Pan.

'That's the same type of Kamehameha that killed Trunks...' Pan thought to herself.

She flared her Ki and put more power into her Kamehameha.

Pan looked at Goku's Kamehameha.

Her eyes followed the blast and she saw the source of it. Instead of Seeing Goku blasting her she saw Ultimate Buu.

"No..." She whimpered.

She closed her eyes.

**Flashback...**

Ultimate Buu's Earth Shattering Kamehameha was about to hit Pan when Trunks flew in front of her.

They got pushed into the atmosphere. The blast exploded but Trunks used what energy he had left to create a Ki shield around Pan before returning to his normal form from Super Saiyan 2.

They fell to the ground, Trunks was dead.

**End Of Flashback...**

"No!" Pan shouted.

Pan's eyes turned Violet. Her eyes started glowing Violte and the Violet energy flowed from her eyes and surrounded her turning her Aura Violet.

Her hair started turning Violet and her energy too.

Pan's Violet Ki flowed into her Kamehameha turning it Violet.

"What?" Goku said to himself confused.

Pan's Violet Kamehameha started Pusing the blasts towards Goku.

"No!" Goku said mimicking Pan.

The blasts hit Goku and exploded in the sky sending both Pan and Goku into the ground creating one giant crater.

"Pan's Aura returned to its normal white colour and her hair returned to black.

Pan's energy was depleted. Goku was just hanging on to consciousness.

He powered down to his normal form and regained a little energy.

Goku stumbled towards Pan and used his Instant Transmission to teleport them back to the hotel room.

He put Pan on her bed and he fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N: Before you flame me for making them have too much transformations remember how much times Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Majin Buu transformed and yes Goku and Pan become the strongest, Pan gets a new transformation, you'll find out how she gets it in future chapters.**

**Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Training New Moves

**A/N: Thanks to:**

**Just Believe 786**

**Angelfire24**

**nafara**

**jtibb64**

**And Guest**

**I've been playing Ultimate Tenkaichi for a week trying to find the damn 5-Star DragonBall! A week! And its the last DragonBall I need!**

**Chapter 23: Training New Moves **

"Hey Dad, where are we going?" Bra asked her father.

"Just follow me.". Vegeta said and increased his speed.

They landed in a small river.

Vegeta charged up his Blue Ki. The water around him shot up and evaporated around him revealing a large arena.

"Is this the Cell games arena?" Bra asked.

"Yes Bra now come here." He said and Bra walked to him.

"I want to teach you something."

"Ok cool, what are you going to teach me?"

"The Big Bang Attack."

"..."

"Now put your right arm in front of you and charge your Ki. Make you palm flat and fold your thumb so that it looks like you have only 4 fingers from the back."

"Now concentrate. Create the biggest sphere you can with you one hand."

Bra charged her Ki. A small sphere started forming in her hands.

"Mmmhhhmmm." She started concentrating her Ki into her palm and then into a Sphere.

"This...is harder than I thought it would be..." Bra said.

"Now release the Sphere by extending your arm as far as you can." Vegeta said to her.

Bra extended her hand and releadsed the Sphere.

It exploded causing a small explosion.

"That was just a normal Ki ball Bra concentrate harder."

"Ok."

Bra extended her arm and folded her thumb in her palm so it looked like her thumb had been cut off from the back.

She concentrated a large amount of Blue Ki in her Palm.

She launched the Ki Ball and it exploded causing a slightly bigger explosion than the last one.

"Try concentrating on charging up Ki in your palm instead of your entire hand."

Bra got her right hand in the right formation. She charged her Ki and then concentrated her Ki moving all of it to her right palm.

**Piccolo, Goten & Trunks**

"Hey Goten come here."

"What's up Piccolo."

"I want you to practice on building up heat based Ki."

"Uh...why?"

"Just do it!" Piccolo shouted.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Trunks asked.

"You do the same but with Light Based Ki."

"Ok."

Trunks and Goten started charging up Orange Ki.

**Pan & Goku**

Goku fed Pan a Senzu Bean.

"Uhh...hey where did you get Senzu Beans from?"

"We kinda stocked up before we came here." Goku replied.

"What happened?"

"You Blasted me with a Violet Kamehameha and then passed out.

"Violet?"

"Yeah your hair turned Violet too."

"What! I can only go Super Saiyan and Dragon Spirit Form."

"Well it looks like you have a hidden power inside of you."

"What do you mean 'Hidden Power'?"

"Just like your Dad, he had incredible power inside of him, that's how he managed to beat Cell before he tried to self destruct."

"How did you find out about his power?"

"Well when Raditz, my brother tried to Kill me, Gohan got really angry and charged Raditz with his Hidden Power."

"And what about Cell."

"Well we were all about to die, Android 16 was killed by Cell and that pushed Gohan over the Edge he got really Sad and Angry and his power exploded."

"I still don't understand how my Power got unleased and why is it Violet?"

"You must have remembered something that made you really sad or mad that made your Hidden Power explode."

"That still doesn't explain why its Violet."

"It might be because of the Dragon Spirit form."

"What about it?"

"The power from the Dragon Spirit Form must have fused with your Hidden Power creating a new transformation."

"Well how did I get this 'Hidden Power'?"

"You got it from your Dad, he has it and now you have it too."

"I still don't know how to use it..."

"That's what we're gonna work on."

"Work on?"

"Getting you to learn how to use your new transformation and the power that comes with it."

"I don't want to waste all the Senzu Beans..." Pan said and finally got on her feet Goku followed.

"I have a bag of Senzu beans and so do Vegeta and Piccolo." Goku told her.

"We need to save them so we have enough for when we fight Sagashi."

"Pan..."

"What granpa?"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"What...No...yes I kind of am."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Its just that I don't know how to use this power and even if I do what will happen to me?"

"Pan, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Goku said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok then I guess we should start training..."

"Yeah let's do it!" Goku shouted with enthusiasm.

**Bra & Vegeta**

"You're almost there Bra, keep going."

Bra was getting better at performing the Big Bang Attack.

She mastered the hand form. Now all she had to work on was the, Ki and Power Charging.

Bra got her hand in formation.

"Big Bang...Attack!" She shouted and released a Big Bang the same size as Vegeta's.

"Yes! I did it."

"Not quite yet..."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"You need to put more power into Your Big Bang its not complete yet."

"So its a weak Big Bang?"

"Precisely."

"It Big without a Bang...mhhmmmm..."

"Yes whatever that means. You need to build up more power. The Big Bang isn't just a big Ki Ball."

"Then what is it?"

"Its a Giant Ki Sphere filled with immense power, power which is strong enough to destroy an entire Planet if it is charged up to its Full Power and then charged even more that's why it is called the 'Big Bang Attack'." He flew high into the sky.

"Uhhhmmmm Ok whatever you say Dad." She followed.

"Now concentrate..."

Bra got into formation and charged her Ki.

"Big Bang! Attack!" She shouted and the Ki sphere swelled bigger. It was half as big as a normal Big Bang Attack but it was powerful.

"Concentrate!" Vegeta said.

Bra built up more energy in her Right Palm and it became even more powerful.

"Now release it." Vegeta said.

Bra launched it at a nearby rock formation.

The sphere exploded destroying it but it was only half as strong as a normal Big Bang Attack.

"You need to charge it up to its Full Power."

"I'm getting there."

"Mmmhhhhh." Vegeta said frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Bra asked.

"Why don't you just turn into that Dragon Thing and try to do a Big Bang Attack."

"Because I don't want to rely on that power all the time I want this attack to be all me." Bra said resembling her father.

Bra got her hand in formation and charged up a Big Ki Sphere which looked exactly like Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. It was Dark Blue with an even Darker shade of Blue in the Middle with a white shine and aura.

"Big Bang Attack!" Bra shouted and released the Sphere.

"Finally..." Vegeta said.

The Attack destroyed almost all of the Continent they were on.

"I did it! I did it! I Did It!" Bra shouted annoying Vegeta.

"Yes I heard now keep quiet." Vegeta said annoyed.

'She learnt that rather easily... It took me a week to master that technique. Well she is my daughter after all.' He thought to himself.

**Piccolo, Goten & Trunks**

"Piccolo what to we do after we're done building up Heat Based Ki?" Goten asked.

"Goten come here."

"..." Goten walked over to him.

"Watch this."

Piccolo extended his arms forward. He put one hand in front of the other and his body glowed orange.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" He shouted and released a huge Orange Ki Blast.

"Wow you want me to do that?" Goten asked.

"Exactly."

"But ...-" Goten stuttered.

"Spread your legs for balance." Piccolo said and Goten started doing what he said.

"Now extend your arms in front of you." Goten extended his arms.

"Now put your left hand in front of your right hand."

Goten done as Piccolo said

"Now charge all the Heat Based Ki you've been building up."

Goten started charging The Ki and his body started glowing Orange.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Goten shouted and released the Orange Ki Blast destroying some rocks.

"Its not half as strong as mine, Keep trying and focus more on charging up Heat Based Ki instead of charging both Heat Based Ki and Your own Ki." Piccolo instructed.

"And Goten, don't destroy this island."

"Gotcha Piccolo."

Piccolo flew over to Trunks.

"Should I do the same thing?"

"No."

"Then what should I do?"

"Build Up the Light Based Ki in both of your hands."

"Ok."

Trunks started charging th Ki in both of his hands.

"Now create 2 spheres one in each hand."

"Ok and now?"

"Now intertwine the Ki Spheres aura with the Ki in your Aura so that you can control them."

"That's kinda tough."

"And that's what you have to keep working on when you can intertwine the 2 auras easily you're ready for the next step, turning the spheres into a single blast after they are launched..."

"What! Is there even a technique like that?"

"Yes. Its called the 'Trick Demon Wave'."

"Trick Demon Wave huh...I'm gonna master this move."

"Don't be so cocky it could take you weeks until you master this technique its very complex." Piccolo said to him.

"Well then I better get started."

**Bra & Vegeta**

"Oh yeah I can do a Big Bang!"

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta corrected.

"Whatever I can still do it." Bra said not caring.

"Bra..."

"Yeah."

"What's going on between you and Kakkarot's brat?"

"Uhm he's my boyfriend you should know that by now..."

"Yes but are things...getting..." Vegeta struggled to find the words.

"Serious? Don't worry dad we haven't done 'it' yet, so don't stress about it." Bra said and flew to the ground that was left leaving a speechless Vegeta.

Vegeta flew over to Bra.

"Bra do you mind showing me this new transformation?"

"Nope, not at all." Bra said relaxed.

Bra flew away from Vegeta. She started spiking her Ki. Her Ki turned golden she went Super Saiyan, her Ki instantly started turning Orange and Red with Red and Blue lightning.

"This power is...incredible..." Vegeta stuttered.

"Yeah guess I'm more powerful than you now aren't I." Bra teased.

"No, I am the prince of Saiyans I...-" Vegeta got cut off by Bra.

"Don't start with all that 'Oh I'm the Saiyan Prince' speech" Bra teased.

"Fine if you think you're more powerful fight me."

"You mean spar?"

"Yes...spar."

"Fine! Bring it old man." Bra teased flying backwards.

"Arrgghhhh!" Vegeta shouted going Super Saiyan.

Vegeta charged Ki in both of his hands.

"Energy Wave Volley!" He shouted and started pumping his hands shooting Blue Ki Bolts from his hands.

"Is that it?" Bra said and started hitting away the Ki Bolts with her left hand.

"After Image Technique!" He shouted and flew around Bra leaving 6 images of himself.

Bra was looking at the Vegetas wondering which one of them was real.

The real Vegeta was above Bra.

Vegeta released a Yellow Ki blast.

Bra saw it and countered with her own Red Ki Blast.

Bra's Ki blast easily overpowered Vegeta's. Just as it was about to hit Vegeta he flew higher and threw a Yellow Ki Ball at it making it explode.

Bra flew through the smoke and to Vegeta.

She punched him in the jaw then in the stomach. She flew above him and kicked him downwards.

Bra landed a punch on Vegeta's back making him fly towards the water they were fighting above.

Vegeta flew into the water with a big splash.

Bra's pocket started glowing blue but she didn't see it.

The water started bubbling and there was a huge splash as Vegeta flew out of the water.

"I am Super Vegeta!" He shouted. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2 in the water, making his muscles bigger and surrounding him with lightning increasing his power.

Vegeta flew towards Bra and kicked her in the stomach making her bend forwards, she kept bending till Vegeta came closer.

"Agghhh Bra are you alright?" Vegeta said horrified, he didn't want to hurt his own daughter.

"Just Kidding!" Bra said loudly and kicked him in the face then charged up a Orange Ki Sphere in her left hand.

Bra tried kicking him again but he blocked it with his own kick.

Bra executed a sky kick sending Vegeta flying. She released the Orange Ki Ball.

Vegeta built his own Yellow Ki Ball with a lightning aura and threw it at Bra's Ki ball.

They exploded when they hit.

Vegeta charged a Yellow Ki in His right hand.

"Final Impact!" He shouted and released the Yellow Ki Blast with Golden lightning.

"Ughhh that looks strong..." Bra said to herself.

Bra thre an Orange Ki Ball at it but the blast shot threw it and hit Bra. It sent Bra close to the water.

Bra charged a Red and Orange Ki in her hands.

She extended her arms at her sides until her hands were charged with the Red and Orange Ki.

She extended them forwards.

"Tsuin Doragon Burasuto!" (Twin Dragon Blast)

A Red and Orange Blast with Green lightning shot out from each hand.

"Oh no!" Vegeta said. He didn't have time to intercept it instead he created a Yellow Ki shield with lightning.

The first Blast destroyed the Shield and the second one hit Vegeta exploding, making him fly higher into the sky.

"Uhhhhh..." He moaned as he regained his balance.

"Its time to unleash my full power!" Vegeta said and started charging his Ki until it turned deep gold.

"Aggggghhhhhh!" He shouted and his hair got a little longer he grew red fur and a tail.

"Super Saiyan 4." Vegeta said to her.

'Now that I've given half of my Dragon Power to Pan my Dragon Spirit Form is only a little more powerful than Super Saiyan 4.' She thought to herself.

He started charging his Ki all around him and then focused his energy into his palms.

He put both of his hands in the Big Bang Attack formation next to each other.

"Solar Big Bang!" He shouted and a Blue Big Bang Sphere with a Red aura and Purple lightning shot out of his hands. It was 10 times the size of a normal Big Bang Attack.

"Th...ats powerful..." Bra stuttered.

Bra charged her Ki to its full power.

"Aisuburasutā" (Ice Blaster) Bra shouted and the Deep Blue Ice Blast shot out of her right hand.

It was 6 times the size of a normal Aisuburasuta and it had more lightning sparks.

The Ki Ball and the Blast made contact. The Solar Big Bang was getting closer to Bra.

"I...have to win!" She said to herself and put all of her Ki into the Aisuburasuta.

The Blast started overpowering the Solar Big Bang.

"No!" Vegeta said as the Blast got closer.

Vegeta let go of the Solar Big Bang and dodged. The Aisuburasuta pushed the Solar Big Bang into the atmosphere making it lose energy since Vegeta wasn't controling it anymore.

The Aisuburasuta shot into space and was headed towards the Moon.

When the Blast hit the Moon it exploded. You could see the Ice damage from Earth clearly. The Moon exploded and scattered into small frozen pieces.

'Her blast was that powerful!' Vegeta thought to himself.

'Solar Big Bang! Solar! What was he thinking does he want to destroy the entire Solar System! Luckily I stopped it...phew!' Bra thought to herself.

Vegeta and Bra flew towards each other. Bra kicked but Vegeta countered with a punch, Vegeta flew behind Bra and landed a kick on her back.

Bra spun around and kicked him in the chest. Vegeta punched but Bra blocked it and landed her own punch on him. Vegeta punched her in the arm.

Bra unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches on Vegeta.

Bra kicked Vegeta in the stomach and then punched but Vegeta caught her punch and flipped her over his shoulder and down towards the water.

Vegeta charged a Yellow Ki with Red lightning in his hands.

"Flash Bolt Barrage!" He shouted and started shooting Yellow Ki Bolts with Red lightning from his hands.

He started shooting Bra as she was falling.

Bra saw a flash in the sky and looked up.

"Oh no!" She said and braced herself for the bolts.

The Ki bolts blasted Bra into the water and made giant waves.

Bra was floating towards the surface when she regained consciousnes.

Bra spiked her Ki and flew out of the water.

She started shooting Blue Ki blasts at Vegeta while she flew out of the water.

Vegeta starting shooting his own Ki blasts.

Most of the Ki blasts hit each other and the ones that didn't hit got caught in the others explosion.

Vegeta flew through the smoke and started punching Bra, she blocked his 6th punch and countered his 7th by grabing it and kicking him in the chest.

Vegeta spiked his Ki while Bra flew towards him.

Bra punched him in the chest and before he could react she re-appeared and kneed him in the back thenspun around and kicked him in the head.

"Ugghhhh..." Vegeta moaned and countered a punch she threw. He blocked it and blocked a punch from her other hand.

He held onto both of her hands but Bra kicked him in the chest with both of her legs.

Vegeta flew far away from Bra due to the kick.

Bra charged up her Ki.

"Arctic Storm!" She was about to use one of her strongest moves.

"Bra don't!"

"Why not?"

"You're at full power that could destroy the planet."

"You weren't thinking about that when you used you Solar Big Bang."

"That's because I knew you would stop it."

"And you can't stop this?"

"That's not a normal Ki attack, it doesn't cause an explosion it creates a storm...I'm not sure if I could stop that."

"So you're saying if I use this you'll die?"

"Obviously not I'll think of something like dodging or deflecting but Earth will be destroyed in the process."

"How about my Arctic Comet?"

"That is just a giant Ki Ball with a Ice aura, its 10 time stronger than the normal Big Bang Attack."

Bra started charging her Ki her aura emited an ice wind.

She slowly started to raise her hands above her head and s she did an Ice Blue Ki Ball started to form.

Bra charged the Ki Ball until it was at Full-Power It was similar to Bardocks 'Final Spirit Cannon'.

Bra put down her left hand and held it with only her right.

"Arctic Comet!" She thre the Arctic Comet at Vegeta.

The Arctic Comet isn't just a Deep Blue Ki Ball. Its spherical but it has a tail like a comet or a shooting star. That's why it has comet because it looks like one.

The Ki Comet was heading towards Vegeta.

Vegeta spread his arms at his sides.

He started Charging a Yellow Ki with a large amount of Yellow lightning in both hands.

He brought his hands together slowly.

"Final! Flash!" He shouted and released the giant Yellow Ki blast that was covered in gold lightning.

Bra flared her Ki putting more power into her Arctic Comet.

Vegeta done the same with his Final Flash.

The Ki's colliding caused a huge crack in the Earth Beneath them which made the water fall deep into the Earth.

Bra flared her Ki to Full Power and charged up the Arctic Comet to its Full Power.

The Arctic Comet started Winning.

"I...have to win!" Vegeta said and spiked his Ki to Full Power.

The Ki's were almost evenly matched Bra's Dragon Spirit Form giving her a little advantage.

Bra's Arctic Comet Pushed the Final Flash and Itself right to Vegeta.

The Arctic Comet hit and exploded freezing Everything in a 1000 mile radius.

The clouds froze above them, The water that was falling Deep into the Earths Crust froze like a waterfall.

Vegeta fell to the ground reverting back to normal from Super Saiyan 4.

Vegeta crashed into the Ice.

He still had a little energy. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Senzu Bean from the Bag.

He chewed on it as Bra walked towards him.

Vegeta got up.

"Bra take this." Vegeta said offering Bra a Senzu Bean.

"No thanks I don't need it this form has healing powers."

Bra flared her Ki. It started glowing brighter until it was a bright Orange and Red, it looked a little like the sun.

The glowing decreased and she returned to her normal form completely healed.

"Bra..."

"Yeah I sense it too."

There was an extremely strong Ki floating above them.

"Gohan!" Bra shouted and flew over to greet him.

Vegeta flew over to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same thing Vegeta, Piccolo and my Dad is. I felt 2 powerful Ki's fighting here so I flew over here and saw you guys fight. Krillin would have come too but his getting too old for this."

"You watched out fight?" Bra asked.

"Yeah...and what's with the new power?"

**One Ridiculously Long Explanation Later...**

"We're heading over to where Trunks, Goten and Piccolo are you coming?"

"No thanks I'm gonna go check up on Pan and my Dad."

"Pan wouldn't like her dad coming to check up on her..." Bra said.

"Yeah I know but I'm gonna do it anyways." Gohan said with a small laugh.

Vegeta and Bra flew North while Gohan used Instant Transmission to get to the Sacred Land of Korin.

**Gohan, Goku & Pan**

Pan and Goku were in the middle of a sparring session when they felt a new Ki.

"Gohan?" Goku said slowly.

"Dad!" Pan said and saw her father fly towards them.

Gohan hugged Pan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought you could use a hand with your fight against Sagashi."

"How do you know about Sagashi?" Goku asked.

"Bra..." Pan said and Gohan nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" Gohan asked.

"Pan has a hidden power inside her just like you, and now that Hidden Power has fused with her Dragon Spirit Form and become a new transformation. She can only trigger this transformation when she's really sad or angry. We're trying to get her to learn how to transform."

"Wow...kinda reminds me of myself." Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Dad..." Gohan said.

"Yeah Gohan?"

"Do you mind if I take over here?"

"...Well it might be easier if you get her to her new transformation since you unlocked your Hidden Power you know what to do...so go ahead." Goku said.

"Thanks Dad."

Goku started using Instant Transmission.

"Hey granpa where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if Piccolo need help. See you guys later." Goku teleported away.

"Now Pan you ready for a new transformation."

"Bring it!"

**A/N: The next chapter is gonna be the last "Training" chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Training New Power

**A/N: Still can't find that damn 5-Star Dragon Ball! Gammit! Oh I watch too much Fred :/ **

**Thanks To:**

**Guest (Who always reviews BTW)**

**Chapter 24: Training Power Battle**

**Gohan & Pan**

"Almost...I can feel it!" Pan said whike she charged her Ki.

Her Ki now had streams of Violet in it but she couldn't complete her transformation.

"Pan..."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Focus on the Ki deep inside you and when you find it make it explode!" Gohan said to her.

"I'm trying!" Pan said out loud.

"Find your Ki and unleash it." Gohan said softer this time.

"Arggghhhhh!" Pan shouted and her Ki turned Violet.

"Pan you did it!" Gohan said.

Pan's hair turned Violet and so did her Ki. She had blue lightning surrounding her aura.

"I did it!" Pan shouted.

Before she could say anything else she reverted back to her normal form.

"Well...I had it for a few seconds..." Pan said in dissapointment.

"You have to find a way of holding on to that power long enough so that you get used to it. When you get used to it, it will be as easy as turning Super Saiyan." Gohan said to her with a smile.

"Yeah but how am I going to get to that transformation again? It took me so long to get to it the before and then it lasted a few seconds now you want me to do that again?"

'That's it!' Gohan thought to himself.

"Pan...You're a dissapointment to me, your mother, your grandparents...you're just a big dissapointment to everyone! Why don't you just give up now, go home and go play with some dolls or something because if you're going to be so useless now what will you be able to do against Sagashi!" Gohan shouted to her.

"D..ad...?" Pan said shocked.

"Shut up!" He said to her.

Pan's eyes started to water.

"I'll show you!" Pan said and spiked her Ki so high it knowked Gohan a few feet back.

Her Ki turned gold. She went Super Saiyan 1.

She spiked her Ki even more turning Super Saiyan 2.

She didn't grow big muscles, instead her hair got a little spikier and about an inch longer with lightning surrounding her aura.

"Aarrgghhhh!" Pan shouted turning Super Saiyan 3.

Her hair grew to just below her knees and her aura had Red and Blue lightning.

She spiked her Ki even higher skipping Super Saiyan 4 and turning Dragon Spirit Form.

Her hair turned Red and lost its spikiness. Her aura was Orange and Red with Red lightning.

"Aaaggghhhhhhhh!" She shouted. Her Ki turned Violet. Pan's Hair and Aura started turning an even Deeper Shade of Violet. Her Aura had Pure Silver Lightning and her eyes were Deep Violet with a Silver Outline around the pupil.

"Yeah I knew that would work!" Gohan said.

"What do you mean Dad?" She asked confused.

"I remember the day I fought Cell. Cell had just killed Android 16 and threatened to Kill everyone else which pushed me over the edge unleashing my power."

"What does this have to do with me?" Pan asked.

"The only way to get you to transform was to push you over the edge... Make you Angry and Sad...bringing out your power...making it explode." Gohan said walking over to her.

"Oh dad..."

"I'm so proud of you Pan."

"Yeah yeah now let's see what this transformation can do!."

"Pan I don't think I'll be able to take hits from you..." Gohan said slowly.

"Oh I know I'm strong what I want to see is the Ki Attacks!"

Pan flew higher into the sky.

"Now to look inside myself..." She said slowly.

"Pan charged her hands with the Deep Violet Ki. The Silver Lightning surrounded all of her Ki which meant all of her Ki Attacks would have Silver Lightning.

"Now what can I call this...?"

"I know!"

She Charged a Big Deep Violet Ki Ball with Silver lightning in between her hands. She raised the Ki Ball above her head making the Lightning spark more and then extended her arms forward launcing the Ki Ball.

"Midnight Cannon!" She shouted.

The Ki Ball hit the ground and exploded. The explosion was Deep Violet and had giant Silver Sparks.

Pan started shooting Purple Ki Bolts with Silver Lightning at rocks.

When she was done destroying the rock formations she started with Ki Blasts that were the same colours as the Ki Bolts.

"Midnight Blast!" She shouted and released a giant Violet Blast with Silver Lightning.

It created a giant crater in the ground.

"Hey dad mind blasting me with some of your Kamehameha's?"

"Ok I'll do it."

Gohan cupped his hands and charged a giant Blue Ki in his hands.

"Super Kamehameha!" He shouted and released the Huge Kamehameha.

"Midnight Blast!" She shouted and released the Ki Blast. Pan's attack easily overpowered Gohan's. The Blast hit him exploding. He got up slowly.

"Looks like I need more power." Gohan spiked his Ki turning Super Saiyan 1.

"Super Kamehameha!" He shouted. The Kamehameha had a Golden Aura this time.

"Midnight Cannon!" She released the Ki Ball. Again it easily overpowered Gohan's attack.

This time Gohan moveds out of the way.

"Ahhhhhh!" He shouted turning Super Saiyan 2. His muscles grew bigger and he had Blue Lightning surrounding in his aura.

Gohan Charged Light Yellow Ki in his left hand.

"Shockwave!" He shouted and extended his stretched hand.

A shockwave...I can't dodge that its not solid like a blast or a ball and it will just shatter a Ki shield.' Pan thought to herself.

"What's wrong Pan?" Gohan teased.

'The only way to stop a shockwave is to counter with another shockwave...but I don't know how to make a shockwave...' She thought again.

The shockwave hit Pan causing a small explosion.

Pan's whole body vibrated then she felt sharp pain everywhere and she rocketed into the ground creating a huge crater.

"Ughh...That didn't hurt so much...its probably because of my new powers.." She said to herself.

Pan flew into the sky.

She charged a Big Violet and Blue Ki Ball with Silver Lightning in her hands.

"Energy Barrage Canon!"

Pan threw the Ki Ball at Gohan. The second it left her hand it split up into smaller Ki Bolts of the same colours.

"Full-Power Energy Barrage!" Gohan shouted and started shooting Yellow and Blue Ki Bolts with Light Blue lightning from his hands.

The Ki bolts crashed into each other. Pan's attack was stronger, it overpowered Gohans.

"Oh no!" Gohan said as he got blasted by the continuos amount of Ki Bolts.

Gohan was standing in the middle of a crater with his arms in a blocking position.

"Let's see you block this!" Pan said and spiked her Ki.

"Masenko Kamehamehaaaaaa!"

Gohan put two fingers from his left hand on his forehead and charged a one handed Kamehameha with his right hand.

"Teleporting Kamehamehaaaaaa!"

He released the Ki Blast. The second his Ki Blast made contact with Pan's Masenko Kamehameha both attacks instantly dissapeared and re-appeared high above them entering the atmosphere and wearing out into thin air.

"What was that?" Pan asked.

"I've found a way of using a Kamehameha Wave and Instant Transmission together. When my Kamehameha Wave hit your Masenko Kamehameha it instantly teleported to wherever I wanted it to go."

"So its like when you want to teleport with someone you have to touch them for them to go with you. Now you're using a Kamehameha to do the same thing only this time instead of you touching my attack you're using your Kamehameha to touch my attack."

"Exactly."

"Wow that made my brain hurt..."

"Well then you better get ready 'cause I sure am."

Gohan charged his hands with Blue Energy.

"Double Energy Wave!"

He shouted and released two Blue Ki Blasts with Yellow Lightning from his hands.

"My turn..." Pan said slowly and spiked her Ki. She put her hands up to her forehead.

"Full-Power Masenko!" She shouted and extended her arms releasing a Yellow Ki Blast with Red and Blue Lightning.

When the Ki blasts made contact they fought each other a little and when it got closer to Gohan it exploded.

"Aggghhhhhh!" Gohan moaned as he fell to the ground.

"Wasn't expecting that Pan..." Gohan said rubbing his shoulder. He got up and flared his Ki.

Gohan and Pan spiked their Kis at the same time causing strong winds all over the area they were in.

"Hyper Kamehameha!" He shouted and Released the Giant Kamehameha surrounded by Green Lightning and a Green Aura.

"Torunadochaja!" (Tornado Charger) She released the Tornado Blast from both of her hands.

The Kis collided. The Tornado Charger was winning. Gohan charged his Hyper Kamehameha more which made them both evenly powered. The Kis exploded causing them both to fly backwards.

**Earth **

Trunks and Goten were trying to master their new moves.

Bra and Vegeta landed on the island. "Goten!" She shouted and ran over to him giving him a hug.

Vegeta walked over to Piccolo.

"How are they doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Good so far. Goten has almost mastered his new attacks and Trunks isn't far behind. Kind of reminds me of you and Goku."

"Mmmhhppp..." Vegeta growled and walked away.

Goten flew into the air.

He charged up his Ki and his body started glowing Orange as he extended his arms, one hand in front of the other.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" He shouted and released the Orange Ki Blast.

The blast hit one of the Yellow Ki Balls Piccolo had made in the air for them to use as targets.

"Goten, you know how to use that technique you should focus on the other ones you haven't mastered yet."

"Gotcha Piccolo." He said and started charging up a Green Coloured Ki in his hands.

**Trunks**

Trunks charged a Yellow Ki Ball in each hand.

He extended his arms forward and intertwined the Ki Balls auras with his own.

"Trick Demon Blast!" He shouted and extended his arms at his sides launcing the Ki Balls.

When the Ki Balls were a few meters away Trunks crossed his arms, it looked like he was hugging himself.

The Ki Balls flew into each other creating an even bigger Ki Ball. He extended both arms in front of him with his hands next to each other turning the Ki Ball into a Yellow Ki Blast.

The Blast destroyed what was left of the Ki Ball targets.

"Yes I finally got it!"

"Good job Trunks." He heard a voice say from above him.

"Goku! I thought you were with Pan."

"Gohans training with her now."

"Gohans here too!"

"Yup."

Goku flew down towards Piccolo.

"I have a bad feeling Piccolo."

"Yeah Sagashis getting stronger."

"We need to get the DragonBalls to a safe location." Piccolo said.

"I gave them to Dende." Goku replied.

"Instant Transmission?"

"Its the best way to get around." Goku let out a small laugh.

**Sacred Land Of Korin**

Gohan and Pan had just finished sparring and were both eating a Senzu Bean.

"Hey we should get back to the others." Pan said getting up from the rock she was sitting on.

"Don't you want to learn more about your new powers."

"Nope I'm good. Hey I was wondering, where are the Kais?"

"They are always busy taking care of stuff all over the Universe."

"Let's go." Pan said and they both used Instant Transmission.

**Earth**

Gohan teleported near Goku. He walked over to Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku.

Pan teleported near Trunks...for some unknown reason.

"Hey Pan."

"Trunks..."

"Did you master that new transformation?"

'Why am I suddenly so nervous around him...it wasn't this bad before...' Pan thought to herself.

"Yeah I did."

"So what ar you gonna call it? Dragon Spirit Form 2?" Trunks teased.

"No Trunks...actually I don't have a name for it yet. Hey I was wondering if you could teach me something..." Pan asked embarrased she wasn't used to asking for help.

"What is it Panny?" He said with a smirk walking closer to her.

"I want you to teach me how to use a shockwave..."

"A shockwave huh? That isn't so hard."

First charge your Ki. Trunks charged his Ki, Pan copied.

"Now charge up Ki in your hand."

"How much?"

"The more you charge the bigger and more powerful it will be." Trunks said to her.

"Oh ok..."

"When you've charged up enough Ki focus on spreading it out instead of building it up."

"Ok what next?"

"Open up your fist and release the Shockwave from your palm."

"Pan extended her right hand towards the sky and released the 'shockwave'.

"That was bad wasn't it."

"Hey relax its your first time trying to do this." Trunks said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Its kinda hard spreading the Ki through my palm."

"Hmmm... Got it!" Trunks said and went to stand behind Pan he took her right hand in his making Pan blush.

"Close your hand into a fist." He said right into her ear.

"..."

"Now put out only your Index finger and your middle finger.

"And then..." She said softly.

"Charge up your Ki the same way.

Pan started charging her Ki in her right hand.

"Now instead of your whole hand focus the Ki into that 2 fingers and focus on spreading out the Ki instead of building it up." He said even closer to her ear.

"Now release the Shockwave." He said and let her go.

Pan brought her hand back a little then extended it fully releasing a Light Blue shockwave.

"Thanks Trunks."

"Anytime Pan anytime."

"..."

"Panny is something wrong?" Trunks asked confused.

"No...I'm just really stressed out with all of this Sagashi stuff."

"Yeah you're not the only one."

"Hey Trunks..."

"Yeah Panny?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" He said confused.

"You've been asking me out well since I can remember and I've always said no and now...-" Pan got cut off by a huge Earthquake.

"What the?" Goten said.

"What's happening?!" Bra shouted.

"Its Sagashi..." Goku said.

"He's here..." Piccolo ended.

"Looks like our fight starts now." Vegeta said.

**A/N: Do you guys want this story to carry on after they defeat Sagashi like a normal Pan X Trunks (Main) and Bra X Goten story? Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: SEBS- Part 1: Segilus

**A/N: Still can't find that f*ck!ng 5- Star DragonBall in Ultimate Tenkaichi Gammit!**

**School just started so I won't be able to update as often... Oh who am I kidding I'd rather write a new chapter than do my homework...**

**A/N I couldn't think of a monster before and now I have one but I can't change Sagashi's appearance now because I already described him in Chap 11. **

**"So just picture Sagashi as a grey Omega Shenron with black arms and legs with black Dragon wings and a Deep Teal Aura with Black Lightning and thin Purple streams of electricity. With Blue eyes."**

**Chapter 25: Sagashi's Elite Battle Squad - Part 1: Segilus**

Something was happening on Shady Green Island.

The island started shaking. There was a giant white beam of light coming from the Castle where Sagashi was trapped.

The Castle started cracking all over. There was a bright light coming from inside the Castle and then it exploded making the huge Castle turn into a Crater that covered half of the island.

There was a giant flash and then a Deep Teal Aura with Black Lightning and thin Purple streams of electricity shot into the sky.

"I live!" He shouted.

"Now rise my minions!" Sagashi shouted and he charged his Right hand with Blue Ki and pointed it at the island.

Streams of Blue Ki started shooting up from the island shooting into the sky and then spread all over the planet.

The streams started taking humanoid forms. The streams turned into the Zombies.

"Now arise my friends!" He shouted and released a Teal Ki Blast with Purple Electricity from his left hand.

The blast destroyed the island completely.

The moment the island got destroyed 4 extremely strong Kis appeared. 4 Auras shot into the sky.

A Light Blue and White Aura flew North.

A Deep Green and Peach Aura flew South.

A Pink and Red Aura flew East.

And a Purple and Yellow Aura flew West.

"They will gain control of this Galaxy easily while I take over the entire Universe!" Sagashi shouted to himself for no reason at all.

Sagashi flew into the atmosphere leaving the Planet. He was so strong that when he shot into the sky and into space it knocked the planet off its course a little.

**The Z-Warriors**

"There are 4 very strong Kis on Earth and 1 extremely strong Ki in space going past Namek right now." Goku said

"We should split up..." Pan shouted.

"Just give me a few minutes." Goku replied.

"But granpa we don't have a few minutes Sagashi's here now!" Pan said.

"We're just waiting for Krillin."

"Uhhh granpa..."

"Yeah Pan?"

"Krillin...well how do I put it...he's not very strong..."

"That's where you're wrong Pan."

**Flashback**

Goku and Krillin were in the middle of a sparring session both of their clothes were ripped all over. They were in a huge field a hundred miles from Goku's house.

"Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaa!" Goku shouted and released the blast.

Krilling countered with his own Kamehameha.

Goku's Kamehameha was winning...fast.

"Oh no!" Krillin shouted and got hit by the blast making a small crater.

"Phew that was a great sparring session."

Goku flew down to Krillin and held his hand out to help Krillin get up.

"Krillin you're really getting strong."

"No Goku you're just saying that."

"No I mean it." Goku said scratching the back of his head.

**A Few Days Later At The Small Party... (In a previous chapter)**

"Wow that was some earthquake!" Bulma said getting off the floor.

"That wasn't an earthquake." Vegeta said.

"That was a massive energy attack." Goku added.

"Someone is fighting out there..." Piccolo said slowly.

"Who is it? Is it Goten? Pan oh please tell me they're safe!" Chi Chi shouted.

"I can't get a fix on who it is there's too much Ki dissruption." Goku said slowly.

"Its obvious that there's a huge fight happening out there and we're gonna have to get involved eventually..." Vegeta said.

"So until then I'm going to train!" Krillin said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah me too!" Goku exclaimed.

"I'm going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... The day after tomorrow." Krillin said all serious.

"Wow Krillin you're really serious about this aren't ya." Goku said and laughed.

"Well its time for me to step out of the sidelines and stop being a scaredy cat." Krilling said.

"Well its about time." Vegeta Bulma teased and laughed everyone else started laughing.

**End Of Flashback**

"So how long has Krillin been in the HyperBolic Time Chamber?"

"Well let's see he started training a day after us so...well...uhmmm...-" Goku started thinking putting his hand by his chin.

"Well how long was he in there..." Pan said getting frustrated.

"3 Days..." Vegeta said frustrated.

"What 3 days!" Bra, Trunks and Pan shouted in unison.

"What's the big deal its only 3 days..." Goten said.

"Goten..." Pan said to her with her eyes closed.

"1 day here on Earth is 1 year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Pan said to him.

"Holy crap he was in there for 3 years!" Goten shouted.

"Yes." Bra said and leaned on him.

**(A/N: Krillin isn't as old here as he was in GT. He's bald and doesn't have a mustache. And because of his training he has more muscles and is about 2 inches taller.)**

Trunks and Pan were standing under a tree, Bra and Goten by the water and the rest of them by another huge tree.

"Hey Panny we have a few minutes what did you want to tell me before." Trunks said.

"Oh...that..."

"Oh wait I remember now." Trunks said and smirked.

"What..."

"Yeah you were saying yes to me asking you out all those times." Trunks said and let out an evil grin.

Pan started blushing so hard her Ki accidentaly spiked for a second.

"Don't be embarrased Panny. I knew you would fall for me eventually.

"Don't be so full of yourself Trunks."

"Well that is what got you to like me wasn't it..." Trunks said getting closer to her.

"..."

"How about for our first official date I take you out for a romantic dinner?"

"No."

"No?"

"Come on Trunks what are we 30 years old? Romantic Dinners? I want to watch a movie...with lots of junk food and seats right in the middle..."

"Wow you're really demanding aren't you?"

"No I'm just not like all of those other cheap girls you usually date."

"Got that right you're really something Panny."

"He's almost here. I can sense him." Goku said.

"How high is his power level?" Bra asked.

"He's concealing it, probably because he doesn't want those things to find him." Pan said to her.

"Hey everbody!" Krillin said landing next to Goku.

"Hiya Krillin...whow you sure look different." Goku said to him.

"That's because I am...I'm Super Krillin!" Krillin said earning a laugh from everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Well let's see there's 9 of us..."

Vegeta blasted of into the sky.

"Ok the rest of us split up into teams." Goku said and everyone flew into the sky.

Vegeta, Bra and Goten went North.

Gohan and Piccolo went West.

Goku and Krillin went East.

Pan and Trunks went South.

**Vegeta, Goten & Bra**

'I'm getting closer to whatever this thing is.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Its close..." Goten said to Bra.

"Yeah I can feel it." She replied.

"Its near to the outskirts of North City." Vegeta said to them.

"Isn't North City in the Glaciers?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, but its not the same place you fought Baby." Vegeta told her.

"That's good." She replied.

They came to a stop in the middle of North City.

"Where is it!" Vegeta said frustrated.

"There!" Goten said and pointed to his left.

The three of them spiked their Kis.

"Now its there!" Bra said pointing to her right.

"No its right above us!" Vegeta said and looked up seeing a Light Blue and White Ki.

"And who might you three be?" He asked in a normal pitched than normal voice.

The thing flew in front of them.

"I am Segilus, one of the 4 in Sagashi's Elite Battle Squad."

Segilus had Light Skin like Gohan and Short spiky Deep Blue Hair like the Blue in his Aura. He looked like a teenager. He was wearing a Deep Blue Gi shirt and Light Black pants. He had Deep Blue and Black Eyes. He had an open sleeveless jacket.

He had Black Wristbands and a belt that hung at his right side and big but not giant muscles.

"Anyone who tries to get in Sagashi's way will be destroyed." He said and spiked his Ki.

"Winter Blast!" He shouted and released a Blue Ki Blast with White Lightning from his right hand.

Bra, Goten and Vegeta spit up in different directions.

Goten threw a Yellow Ki Bolt at Segilus. Bra threw a Blue Ki Ball and Vegeta a White Ki Bolt.

Segilus dissapeared the 3 attacks missed hitting the city. The people started panicking and fleeing.

Segilus rushed towards Vegeta and unleased a barrage of punches and kicks too fast for a normal person to see.

"Dad!" Bra shouted and rushed towards Segilus.

"Bra wait!" Goten said and flew after her.

Segilus started kicking Vegeta while he released a Ki blast from each hand.

The blasts hit both Bra and Goten making them crash into the ground.

Segilus finally punched Vegeta in the stomach and while he was bending grabbed him by the hair and thre him up. Segilus kicked Vegeta in the stomach.

The kick had more damage because Vegeta fell into it.

Segilus spun around and kicked Vegeta in the back making him fly into the ground.

"Blast it!" Vegeta said trying to get up.

"Did I forget to mention I am the most powerful of Sagashi's Elite Battle Squad."

He said and built up Ki in his right hand. He released the White Ki Ball with Blue Lightning and it crashed into the ground and exploded destroying half the city.

The three Z-Warriors lay there unconscious.

Vegeta got up slowly and saw Segilus flying away.

"I'm not done yet!" He shouted and spat blood.

Bra and Goten started getting up.

"They're saiyans..." Segilus said to himself and charged his Ki.

Vegeta flew towards Segilus but got kicked away.

Vegeta flared his Ki turning Super Saiyan 1.

"Super Energy Wave Volley!" He shouted and started pumping his hands releasing Ki Bolts.

Segilus just crossed his arms and took the attack.

"Is that all you got Saiyan?" Segilus asked unphased by the attack.

Segilus suddenly got hit by a Kamehameha and a Deep Blue Ki Blast.

Segilus extended his arms pushing the blasts away.

"Take this!" He shouted and flared his Ki.

"Winter Blast!" He shouted and released the Blue Ki Blast with White Lightning at Goten.

It exploded destroying what was left of the city.

Goten was barely conscious he was staying down until he regained some energy.

"Hey Segilus!" Bra shouted and he looked at her.

"Sorry but I don't feel comfortable hitting a girl." Segilus replied and Vegeta smirked.

"Well then I'll take the initiative!" She shouted and flew towards him.

She punched but he blocked. She kicked but he blocked again. She tried punching and kicking him multiple times but he either blocked or dodged.

Segilus grabbed Bra's arm and threw her towards Vegeta the threw a Blue Ki Ball at them which exploded sending them flying backwards.

They both regained their balance.

Goten who was now up, charged up to Super Saiyan 1.

"Super Kamehamehaaa!" Goten shouted and released his Blast.

Segilus caught the blast and redirected it to the sky.

Vegeta rocketed towards Segilus charging up to Super Saiyan 2 on the way. His muscles grew and lightning surrounded his aura.

Vegeta punched and kicked Segilus but all of his attacks missed.

Segilus punched Vegeta twice in the stomach and then grabbed his head and kneed him in the stomach. He then executed a spin kick which sent Vegeta flying into the Glacier area.

"You two are next!" Segilus dissapeared and the re-appeared behind Bra and kicked her into the sky and the dissapeared and re-appeared behind Goten and kicked him into the air.

Segilus then charged up his Ki and from both hands, released a Deep Blue Ki blast with Blue Lightning that blasted them both into the Glacier area.

"Now to finish them off." He said and flew towards the Glaciers.

"Well what do we have here?"

Vegeta and Goten were both Super Saiyan 2 and Bra was in her normal form at full power. They were all chewing on a Senzu Bean.

Segilus extended his arms above his head.

His body started glowing Deep Blue and energy from the Dark Rain Clouds, Glaciers and the Sky started forming streams. The streams all gathered in Segilus's hands.

"Climate Strike!" He shouted and unleashed the Dark Blue, Light Blue and Sea Blue Comet Shaped Ki at them.

"Oh No!" Goten said.

The Climate Strike was heading straight towards them at a high speed.

When it hit it created a Blue Flash and Exploded destroying the Continent.

The three were unconscious. Bra's Dragon Spirit Powers kicked in and her healing powers healed her just enough to gain consciousness.

They were in a giant crater that was bigger than the continent they were on. It was filling up with water from the Seas and Oceans.

Bra crawled over to Vegeta and grabbed a Senzu Bean from the bag in his pocket.

She ate it and regained her strenght.

Bra flew into the sky she and used her powers to lift up Goten and Vegeta into the air.

'If this Keeps up I might have to transform into Dragon Spirit Form.' Bra thought to herself.

Bra took out 2 more Senzu Beans and popped it into their mouths.

"Only 3 left..." Bra said to herself.

They regained consciousness and started flying, the were in their normal forms now.

Bra started flaring her Ki she charged up to full power and then Red Streams started invading her Deep Blue Aura. Her Aura turned Orange with Red streams and Red Lightning. Her hair turned Red.

"Time to take you out!" Bra said and rocketed towards him.

Bra unleashed a fury of blindingly fast Kicks and Punches of which only 2 kicks hit.

"You're fast." Bra said panting.

"I know." He said and flared his Ki.

"After Image Technique!" She said to herself and started flying around him leaving images of herself.

"Oh please I've seen that a hundred times before..." Segilus said unimpressed.

Bra was about to kick him from above but her caught it Bra kicked him again and it connected making him stumble.

Bra punched him in the face and then spin kicked him across the sky.

"Not bad..." He said wiping the Red Blood from his face.

Vegeta and Goten spiked their Kis and transformed, Goten to Super Saiyan 2 and Vegeta to Super Saiyan 4.

Bra unleashed another blur of punches and kicks this tim none of them hit.

Bra flew back and spiked her Ki. Blue Electricity flowing in her Aura for her next attack.

Kōri sandā" (Ice Thunder) Bra shouted and released the Blue Thunder Shaped Ki Blast from her Right Hand.

All of her Ki attacks have Red Lightning because of her Dragon Spirit Form.

The Thunder hit exploding, sending him crashing into the cold hard ice beneath them.

"That'll teach ya' !" She said and cooled down her Ki a little.

The Thunder was so powerful in this form all of the glaciers cracked and then re-froze.

"He's still alive!" Bra said shocked.

Segilus rose from the ground holding his stomach.

"That...really packed a...punch..." He said between breaths.

"That was the point Segilus."

"You know I really don't want to fight you..." He said.

"What?"

Segilus charged his Ki and blasted Bra making her fly backwards.

"Bra!" Goten said and charged his Ki ready to fly.

"Wait..." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta what's wrong?"

"If he can hurt Bra when she's in that form it means he's extremely powerful. When I was sparring with Bra I only managed to scratch her a little."

"But we have to help her!"

"I know but for now she's the only one that has a chance of beating him..."

"Mmhhhhmmm..." Goten growled.

Bra regained her balance and flared her Ki.

Bra put her right hand in front of her with her thumb bent and flared her Ki.

"Big Bang Attack!" Bra released the Deep Blue Sphere with Red Lightning at Segilus.

"Big Bang Attack huh..." Segilus flared his Ki.

Segilus charged both of his hands with Deep Blue and Light Blue Ki with sparks. His Body started glowing.

"Hydro Fusion Wave!" He shouted and released the Deep Blue and Light Blue Ki Blast with a Navy Aura and Silver Lightning.

The Blast hit the Big Bang Attack and pushed it towards her.

"What the..." Bra said in shock.

"He's really strong!" Goten said

"Come on!" Vegeta and Goten went to Bra's sides.

Bra was pushing the Ki Blast Back but it was very strong.

"Guys...a..little...help would be nice!" Bra said.

"Final Impact!" Vegeta shouted and released a thin Yellow energy blast from his right hand.

Goten extended his arms, left hand in front of right. His body started glowing Orange.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Goten released the Orange Ki blast.

Bra, Goten and Vegeta's attacks started pushing towards Segilus.

"I can't hang on any longer..." Segilus said to himself.

It hit Segilus causing a huge explosion sending Segilus crashing through the Ice and into the water below.

Segilus hit the floor below and started floating back upwards.

He slowly crawled onto the ice.

"He's still alive after that..."

They didn't sense the Kis flying towards them it was a group of Zombies flying towards them from the back.

Segilus saw them and still lying on the ground with one of his knees up charged his Ki.

"Winter Blast!" He released the Blue Ki Blast with White lightning.

The blast passed Bra and hit the Zombies killing them all instantly. The force pushed them back a little.

They turned around to see the zombies remains evaporate.

"He saved us..." Bra said to them.

"Why would he do that?" Goten asked.

"He did say he didn't want to fight us." Bra said.

"So what." Vegeta said.

"I don't think he really wanted to fight us." Bra said.

"Well he clearly did want to fight us."

"Maybe he was being controlled..." Bra said.

"Yeah...Sagashi did use to control people before turning them into Zombies." Goten said.

"Yeah but that was before he got beaten by Kiyoshi." Bra replied.

"Nothings stopping him from doing it again." Bra said.

"So you think he's being controlled?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." Bra said.

Bra flew down towards Segilus who had now passed out.

Bra put her hands over his body and flared her Ki.

Red Streams from her Aura flowed over Segilus.

The streams covered his body completely and healed him.

Bra reverted back to her normal form. Healing someone else took a lot of energy.

"What..." Segilus said as he woke up rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Segilus said to Bra.

Goten and Vegeta flew down towards them.

"Were you being controlled by Sagashi?" She asked.

"Yeah...I was fighting against him...but he was too powerful and defeated me. Then he took control of me and made me the leader of his Stupid Battle Squad because I killed the previous leader." Segilus said to her.

"Are the other people on the squad also being mind controlled?" Goten asked.

"No they just work for Sagashi." He said getting up with Bra.

"Are the others on this team as powerful as you?" Vegeta asked.

"No, but they each have a unique power that makes them dangerous..." Sagashi replied.

"We have to stop them your friends are going to fight them but they don't know what they are up against."

"How did you know our friends are going to fight them?" Goten asked.

"As soon as you became a threat Sagashi used his powers to find out everything about you... He shared this knowledge with us."

"Then we have to go now!" Bra said to them.

"What direction are they heading in?" Segilus asked.

"Everywhere I guess..." Bra said.

Segilus charged his Ki the White Lightning was now Silver.

His Aura became A Deep Blue with Silver Lightning.

Segilus charged his Ki and they all got surrounded by Blue Ki.

They teleported to different locations Vegeta and Segilus was teleported to Gohan and Piccolo.

And Bra and Goten to Goku and Krillin.

**A/N: Teams:**

**-Goku, Goten, Krillin and Bra**

**-Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Segilus**

**-Pan and Trunks ;)**

**-Dont worry no one else is gonna be mind controlled so it will all be complete fights until someone dies.**

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26: SEBS - Part 2: Demelon

**A/N: Thanks to:**

**Guest **

**Chapter 26: Sagashi's Elite Battle Squad- Part 2: Demelon**

**Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta & Segilus**

"What the heck!" Piccolo said as he saw a blue light flash beside them. They stopped flying.

"Vegeta..." Piccolo said.

"Who's your friend?" Gohan asked.

"I'm Segilus, I'm here to help." Segilus told them.

"..."

"Ok then fine come on." Piccolo said and they continued flying.

"Do you know who we are tracking down?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah a Purple and Yellow Ki... That sounds like Temelon." Segilus replied.

"Demelon...doesn't sound bad..." Gohan said.

"Yeah but we thought the same thing about Baby." Piccolo replied.

They sped up and saw the last Continent on Earth with a giant crater on it.

"The Earth is destroyed there's no hope for it. Everyone is dead. We're gonna have to use the Namek DragonBalls to fix this." Gohan said.

"Yeah 3 wishes should be more than enough." Piccolo replied.

They were searching the ground for signs of any fightning.

"He has to be here I'm sure of it." Segilus said.

"How can you be so sure he will be on the ground?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Segilus said.

Suddenly a huge earthwuake ripped through the ground.

"There he is!" Segilus said and pointed to the source of the earthquake.

Demelon had Purple skin with Brown tiger stripes on his arms, legs, neck and chest.

He was as big as Broly. He had Green eyes and Black Hair with hints of Green. His hair was spiky and had two pieces of hair on his shoulders, the rest of his hair was spiky and reached his shoulders.

He was wearing Black pants which reached his knees and an open Red Vest.

His face was similar to Perfect Cell and Vegeta.

"Segilus what are you doing with those things." He said with a rough voice.

"You don't have to do this Demelon, you don't have to listen to Sagashi." Segilus said.

"Traitor! You will pay for betraying our lord Sagashi.

Demelon's Purple and Yellow Ki flared and he suddenly grew to the size of a Great Ape.

"That's his power. He can change his size or the size of anything else he touches, or even looks at." Segilus told them.

Demelon flared his Ki arround him.

"Super Explosion!" Demelon shouted and his Ki started forming a dome around him creating a dome shaped explosion.

The explosion sent everyone flying into the ground.

Piccolo extended his arms in front of each other, left in front of right. His body started glowing Orange.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo shouted and released the Blast.

"Is that it?" Demelon said and took the blast.

The blast didn't hurt him.

"Well let's see you take this!" Gohan said.

"Double Energy Blast!" Gohan shouted and released a Blue Ki Blast with Yellow Lightning from each hand.

"HahahaHahaha!" Demelon laughed and took the blasts.

Vegeta charged up to Super Saiyan and flew towards Demelon.

Vegeta unleashed a barrage of punches and Kicks on him, but nothing happened...to Demelon.

"Arghhhh!" Vegeta shouted in pain. He's energy got stripped from him.

"What the!" Vegeta shouted.

"If you touch Demelon physically he can absorb your energy!" Segilus shouted.

Vegeta spiked his Ki to Super Saiyan 2. Goten done the same.

Piccolo and Segilus charged to Full-Power.

Demelon dissapeared...

"Where did he go!" Piccolo shouted.

"Agghhh!" Goten shouted in pain. He felt a huge pain in his stomach then in the face then he got pushed of the ground and slammed into the mountain side.

"Demelon shrunk himself!" Segilus said to them.

"Great..." Vegeta sighed.

Vegeta received a kick to the stomach then a punch to the face and a barrage of punches.

"Aggghhhhh!" Vegeta said as he fell to the ground.

A Yellow Ki Ball suddenly hit Demelon.

"Gotcha!" Piccolo said. Demelon suddenly grew to his normal size (Broly's Size). Demelon was holding the Ki Ball in his right hand.

Demelon flared his Ki and the Ki Ball grew to a giant size.

"Gotcha!" Demelon mocked Piccolo and threw the Ki Ball at him.

Piccolo got out of the way. He re-appeared behind Demelon and kicked him in the head.

Instead of taking damage, he absorbed Piccolo's energy.

Demelon grabbed Piccolo by the head and started punching him. Demelon the kicked him higher into the air and re-appeared above Piccolo. Demelon smashed Piccolo down with his fists.

Demelon released a Purple Ki Blast with his left hand.

The Ki Blast got intercepted by a Blue Ki Blast.

Segilus was the one who intercepted it.

"Super Energy Wave!" Segilus shouted and released a Blue Ki Blast with a Silver Halo around his hand.

The blast hit Demelon sending him straight into the ground.

The others started getting up.

Piccolo put his 2 fingers from his right hand to his head and charged his Ki.

Vegeta Charged Yellow Flashing Ki in his Right hand.

Goten charged a Yellow Ki with Orange and Red Lightning with his hands by his forehead.

Segilus charged Blue Ki with Silver Lightning in his right hand.

"Maximum Flasher!" Vegeta shouted and released the blast.

"Ultimate Masenko!" Goten released his.

"Winter Blast!" Segilus unleashed his blast.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo blasted his attack.

The attacks all hit Demelon and exploded causing a giant explosion.

"That should have done it!" Goten said.

"No...its not over!" Piccolo replied.

A giant shadowy figure started growing in the smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Demelon the size of an entire City.

"You think you can defeat me?" Demelon said to them.

"Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Goten released the blast. It didn't affect Demelon at all.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta released his attack.

The Big Bang Sphere was heading towards Demelon.

Demelon saw it coming and used his powers.

The Big Bang started shrinking fast until it dissapeared.

"We can't beat him like this!" Goten shouted dodging a punch from the giant Demelon.

Demelon jumped into the air. When he landed he caused a giant earthquake.

Everyone flew higher.

"Beam Slicer!" Demelon said and released a Red Ki Beam from his index finger.

Because of Demelon's size the Beam was the size of a blast.

The Blast was Red with a sharp edged tip.

The beam targeted Piccolo. Piccolo flew over a mountain, the beam went through it.

"Hyah!" Piccolo shouted and released a Yellow Ki Blast.

The Beam Slicer sliced the Ki Blast in half and it dissapeared. The beam pierced Piccolo in the back.

"Aaaargggggg!" Piccolo shouted and fell to the ground.

Piccolo got up slowly and started shouting.

His body regenerated itself.

Piccolo flared his Ki.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo shouted and released multiple Yellow Ki Balls all around Demelon.

Piccolo flared his Ki and brought his hands together like an X. The Ki Balls all hit Demelon.

Demelon fell to the ground.

He started getting up.

"We have to come up with a plan!" Segilus shouted.

"But what plan?" Goten replied.

Demelon got up and shrunk to the size of a pea.

"Ultimate Exploder!" He shouted and created a Purple Ki Sphere around himself. The sphere wxploded around him.

Demelon started growing and so did the explosion.

Demelon was the size of a City and the explosion was double the size around him. He flew into the air making the explosion bigger.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten and Segilus flew in different directions.

Segilus was the first to get up.

"I have to distarct him until the others get up..." Segilus said to himself.

Segilus charged Sea Green and Blu Ki in his hands.

"Oceanic Blast!" He shouted and released the Ocean coloured Ki Blast from both of his hands.

The blast hit Demelon in the back and made him fly towards the ground.

Demelon shrunk to his normal size.

"Winter Striker!" Segilus said released the Ki Bolt Version of the Winter Blast. The Ki Balls had tails like small comets.

It was Light Blue with Silver Lightning like his Winter Blast.

The Ki Balls hit Demelon and exploded.

"One...more..." Segilus said through hard breaths.

"Energy Flash Barrage!" Segilus shouted and started pumping his fists releasing multiple Yellow Ki Balls which exploded all over.

The rest of them were up now and each of them were eating a Senzu Bean.

"That was the last one..." Vegeta said throwing the Senzu Bean Bag to the ground.

"Distract him, I have a plan." Vegeta said.

Piccolo, Goten and Segilus started flying around Demelon who was now the size of a Skyscraper.

They released energy Blasts and Balls to keep him distracted.

"Gigantic Crusher!" Demelon shouted and released a Giant Purple Ki Ball With Brown Lightning from his Right Hand.

"Super Energy Cannon!" Piccolo released a Red Ki Blast from both his hands.

"Hyper Kamehamehaaa!" Goten released a Huge Kamehameha with Green Lightning.

"Super Energy Wave!" Segilus shouted and released the Blue Ki Blast with a Silver Halo around his hand.

Vegeta flared his Super Saiyan 4 Ki and extended his arms at his sides. Golden Lightning started forming around him.

The 3 blasts hit the Gigantic Crusher and and exploded sending them all flying.

All four of them were on the ground. Demelon flew high above them and reverted back to his normal size.

Vegeta brought his hands together slowly, his Ki was at Full-Power.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted and released the Giant Yellow Ki Blast with Golden Lightning from his hands. It had a Super Saiyan 4 Aura.

Demelon tried to shrink it but it was too late.

The Blast exploded killing Demelon. Demelon got destroyed.

They all got up and Vegeta landed changing back to his normal form.

"Its over." Piccolo said.

"I'm afraid its not." Segilus replied.

"There's still 2 more members of Sagashi's Elite Battle Squad and Sagashi himself." Segilus said to them.

"Who should we help?" Goten asked.

Segilus closed his eyes and his Ki flared around him.

"We have to get to Pan..." Segilus said.

"You know Pan?" Gohan asked.

"Its a long story..." Vegeta said.

"You think you can teleport us again Segilus?" Piccolo asked.

"No...I used up a lot of energy." He replied.

"I can use instant transmission." Gohan said.

"Ok then, do it." Piccolo said to him.

They all got together and Gohan used Instant Transmission.

**Pan & Trunks**

"You won't win..." Pan said holding her arm.

"Oh please..." A strange voice said and charged up a Kamehameha.

**A/N: Please Review. Next Chapter: half the chapter Pan and Trunks Vs ? And then the others join in for the rest of the fight. Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: SEBS Part 3 Sorichi

**A/N: Week 6- Still looking for the 5-Star DragonBall Gammit!**

**Chapter 27: Segashi's Elite Battle Squad- Part 3: Soirichi**

"Trunks..."

"Yeah Panny."

"The Ki is getting closer..."

"Yeah I can feel it." Trunks said and they sped up.

"Hey what's that?" They stopped flying and saw a Green and Peach Ki floating in the air. It was blasting the water, turning it to land.

"Whatever it is its strong... Very strong." Trunks said.

They flew closer and saw a woman...

She had Long Green hair that reached her knees. It was straight but curved towards her face.

She was wearing a Silver armored Top and Black pants.

She had Peach skin and Purple eyes. She had 2 long Purple streaks in her hair and Purple Boots that reached her ankles.

"Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing?" Pan shouted.

"What does it look like?" She said and released a Green Ki Blast at them.

They dodged it. Pan rushed towards her and punched her in the face.

"That all you got?" She asked and punched pan in the stomach an spun around like a tornado kicking Pan 12 times.

Pan flew downwards and regained her balance before she hit the land.

"Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Pan released the Ki Blast.

"Sorichi dissapeared and re-appeared behind Pan.

Sorichi cupped her hands at her side and charged a Blue Ki Ball.

"Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Sorichi shouted and released the Ki Blast.

"Hey!" Pan shouted and blocked.

The Ki Blast hit pan but she created a Blue Ki Shield.

"How do you know that move?" Pan asked.

"Well you see my name is Sorichi and I am a member of Sagashi's Elite Battle Squad."

"That doesn't answer my question..." Pan said.

"Well you see I can copy any technique I see or am hit by." Sorichi said and started laughing.

"Kamehame..." Pan used Instant Transmission.

"Haaaaaaa!" She released the blast from above Sorichi.

Sorichi just stood there, unphased from the blast.

"Winter Blast!" Sorichi said and released a Blue Ki Blast with Silver Lightning.

"Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Pan released her blast.

"Ugghhhhhh..." The Winter Blast easily overpowered the Kamehameha.

Pan got hit by the blast and got sent into the water.

"Hey Sorichi!" Trunks said and punched her. He was Super Saiyan 1. He unleased a Barrage of Punches on her and ended with a kick to the back.

"I expected better..." Sorichi said and attacked Trunks with the same combo he used on her, only she was stronger and her kick sent him across the sky.

"Flame Shooter Star!" She shouted and released Flame covered Ki Balls that hit Trunks and sent him straight into the ground making a crater.

Trunks and Pan flew out of the water and started punching and kicking Sorichi but she either dodged or countered. She kicked Trunks in the head Spin Kicked Pan.

Pan and Trunks were on Sorichi's sides.

She extended her arms to her sides facing them.

She released the Ki Blasts sending them flying across the sky.

Pan cupped her hands charging a huge amount of Ki in between her hands.

"Super Kamehamehaaaaaa!"

She released the blast.

"Super Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Soriichi released a more powerful one.

Sorichi's Blast won sending Pan into the ground.

Trunks withdrew his sword. He flew towards Sorichi and slashed to his left then right. Sorichi dodged. He started slashing all over but she kept on dodging.

"Let's see now..." Sorichi said and flared her Ki creating a Green Ki Sword in her hands.

"Damn..." Trunks said.

Sorichi started mimicking Trunks' movements before and managed to cut him once on his right cheek and twice on his left arm and she landed another cut on his right leg.

Trunks flew back and put his sword away. Sorichi let go of her sword and it evaporated.

"Trap Shooter!" Trunks shouted and released multiple Big Green Ki Balls.

"Sorichi Rush!" She said and surrounded herself with Dark Green Ki streams.

She flew extremely fast through the Trap Shooters. She kicked Trunks in the face sending him upwards she re-appeared above him and executed a Sky Kick.

While he was heading towards the ground she blasted him with Green Ki Bolts.

Trunks was getting up slowly.

He saw Sorichi charging her Ki.

"Sorichi!" Pan shouted.

There were multiple After Images of her around Sorichi.

The real Pan was in the water.

"You think I can't sense you in the water?" Sorichi shouted.

"Magaru Kamehameha!" (Bending Turtle Destruction Wave)

Pan flew out of the water and released the 2 spherical Kamehamehas.

Sorichi dodged them. Pan moved the spheres far apart and brought them together above Sorichi. Sorichi flew into the attack.

Sorichi was falling to the ground slowly.

Her eyes opened and she regained her balance.

Sorichi flared her Ki and grew to the size of a City.

"Ughhhh..." Trunks moaned and flew into the air charging his Ki. He turned Super Saiyan 2.

Pan flared her Ki and turned Super Saiyan 2. Her hair grew a little longer and she had Lightning in her aura. Her hair was a little spiky but not standing up.

Pan got her hands in Masenko form.

"Masendan!" (Demon Flash Bullet)

Pan shouted and released the spherical Masenko. It hit Sorichi having a little effect. Sorichi hit Pan away with the back of her hand.

Trunks charged his Ki.

He put his hands above his head and charged a Orange-Yellow Ki Ball with the same colour Halo around it.

"Finish Buster!" He shouted and released the attack.

The Ki ball hit Sorichi, exploded and made her crash into the ground.

"I'll get you for that!" Sorichi shouted.

She charged her Ki.

"Magaru Kamehameha!" (Bending Turtle Destruction Wave)

She released the Spherical Kamehamehas. Trunks managed to catch one but the other one hit and both exploded.

Trunks fell to the ground. Trunks got up on one knee, then the other.

Pan rushed towards Sorichi and kicked her in the back. Pan then punched her twice in the stomach and once in the face. She elbowed her in the head and performed a spin kick sending Sorichi across the sky.

Sorichi done a backflip in the air and regained her balance.

Sorichi flew as high as she could go.

"Spirit Descent!" Sorichi shouted and got surrounded by Pure White Ki. She started spinning around.

She targeted Pan. She flew straight into Pan and when she made contact it caused an explosion which made Pan rocket into ground.

"Now time to finish you off..." Sorichi said and landed on some sandy ground.

"I learnt this from a dear friend of mine..." Sorichi said and knelt down with one knee like when someone wants to propose.

She put her left hand on the ground and extended her right arm.

She started drawing energy from the Earth.

The energy flowed through her body and to her right hand creating a Deep Red Sphere with Black Lightning.

She stood up and charged the Ki Ball in her right hand.

"Earthen Charge Sphere!" She shouted

She threw it at the ground in between Pan and Trunks so they both took damage.

The Ki Ball didn't just explode, first it created Ki Halos on the ground then an earthquake and then finally exploded creating an extreme amount of damage in a 10 000 meter radius.

Pan and Trunks were unconscious. They both returned to their Normal Forms.

Pan's Hidden Power felt her dying. Her Violet Ki suddenly flared and created a Ki Shield. Her Ki spiked enough for her to wake up.

When she was up she held on to her cut arm.

"You won't win..." Pan said holding her arm.

"Oh please..." A Sorichi said and charged up a Kamehameha.

"Kamehame...-" Sorichi dissapeared.

She re appeared behind Pan.

'Oh no she saw me use the Instant Transmission Kamehameha!' Pan thought to herself.

Sorichi re-appeared behind her and blasted her into the ground.

There was a blurry flash in the sky and suddenly Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Segilus appeared.

"Pan!" Gohan shouted.

"Trunks..." Vegeta said slowly.

"Sorichi..." Segilus said.

"Oh great more of them...hey look like Sagashi's mind control wore off. Well I'll just have to Kill Segilus too." She said to herself.

"Hey you there!" Piccolo said.

"How strong is she?" Gohan asked.

"Well she can use any move she see's or gets hit by. She has some of my moves and everyone else on the Squad. Including Hinagiku..." Segilus said.

"Who's Hinagiku?" Gohan asked.

"Second most powerful person on the squad..." Segilus replied.

"Who's first?" Piccolo asked.

"Me...well it was me...I'll explain later but for now we have to help them." Segilus replied.

Gohan flew towards Sorichi.

"Kamehame...-" Sorichi said and dissapeared.

"Oh no!" Piccolo said.

She re-appeared behind Gohan.

"Haaaaaa!" She released the wave.

Gohan got blasted across the sky.

"Fatal Shower!" Sorichi shouted and released a Blue Ki Ball into the sky.

The Ki Ball split up and fell like rain hitting everyone.

"Devastating Death Disk!" Sorichi shouted and released a Green Destructo Disk that grew to double its size.

Piccolo Dodged it but the Disk followed him.

"Demons Shockwave!" Piccolo shouted and released a Red Shockwave form his left hand.

The shockwave hit the Disk off its course and into the ground.

Piccolo was still regenerating from the Fatal Shower Attack.

"Regeneration huh..." Sorichi said.

Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

His Ki started Flashing.

"Flashing Blaster!" He shouted and released a Yellow Flashing Blast at Sorichi.

Sorichi dodged it.

"Full-Power Spirit Descent!" Sorichi shouted and got surrounded by Pure White Ki thayt was six times her size. She started spinning around.

She was heading towards Gohan who was flying towards her.

Gohan Flared his Ki.

"Ultimate Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaa!" He released the attack.

Sorichi flew through it.

Piccolo's Body started glowing Orange.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo released the Orange Blast.

Sorichi was pushing the blast towards him.

"Final Impact!" Vegeta shouted and released a Thin Yellow Blast.

"Double Energy Wave!" Gohan released 2 Blue Ki Blasts.

The 4 Blasts and Sorichi were at the same power level.

Trunks and Pan got up. Pan flared her Ki and gave her Energy to Gohan. Trunks done the same but with Vegeta.

The Ki Blasts pushed Sorichi across the sky and exploded.

"Its over..." Piccolo said.

"Yeah...her Ki is completely gone." Gohan said.

**A/N: Only 3 Chapters left! I'm going to write a Bleach story after this :D Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: SEBS- Part 4: Hinagiku

**A/N: Week 600000000000 and I still can't find that DragonBall in Utimate Tenkaichi.**

**Thanks To:**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior **

**Chapter 28: Sagashi's Elite Battle Squad- Part 4: Hinagiku**

Everyone teleported to Goku and Krillin.

**One Explanation Later...**

"So Segilus where is this Hinagiku anyway?" Goku asked.

"She should be around here somewhere. Is there a place around here like and island or a volcano or something?" Segilus asked.

"Why Volcano or island." Goten asked.

"Its part of her powers." Segilus said.

"Can you guys feel that?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah there's a huge Ki close from here." Pan replied.

There was a huge flash and they all suddenly fell to a huge island.

"What was that..." Vegeta asked.

"That was me!" A girly voice said from the sky.

Hinagiku has Light Pink Skin with Red hair. She's wearing a Black Fighting Style Dress with a Red belt and wristbands with Red Boots that reached her knees.

Her hair reached half way down her back and was wavy. She had Pink eyes.

"I'm guessing you're Hinagiku..." Goku said and got up.

"Yup who else!" She said and flared her Ki.

"I'm Goku." He said and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh I know who you are...all of you."

"So I heard everyone on this squad has special powers...what's yours." Goku asked as normal wanting a challenge.

"Well you see I can draw energy from anything like the ground, sky, water even things like grass and turn it into an attack." She said.

"Let me give you a little preview." she said and flew into the air.

She raised her hands above her head and flared her Ki.

She was drawing energy from the clouds.

A white sphere formed in her hands.

"Cloud Sphere Blast!" She said and aimed the Ki Ball at Goku.

The Sphere turned into a white blast.

Goku tried to catch it but it encased his body in a cloud. The blast turned into a big swirling cloud and then exploded with Goku inside.

Goku flew into a nearby rock formation.

The others started getting up.

"Looks like its about to rain..." Hinagiku said to them.

Gohan flew towards Hinagiku with Piccolo and Trunks.

They all started kicking and punching at her but she dodged all of their attacks.

Hinagiku extended her arms to her sides.

Wind started forming around her.

"Airwave!" She put her hands together like a clap and a huge wave of air pushed them backwards.

Hinagiku got blasted in the back making her lean forward.

Vegeta blasted her. He flew towards her and kicked for her face but she dodged it.

Hinagiku kicked Vegeta 6 times in the stomach then delivered an uppercut and re-appeared above him. She then kicked him downwards towards Goten.

"Torunadochaja!" (Tornado Charger) Pan released her Tornado Ki Blast.

"Kori Sanda!" (Ice Thunder) Bra released her Blue Ki Thunder.

"Not bad..." Hinagiku said and folded her arms taking the attacks.

Hinagiku flew backwards a little.

Goten flew towards her but she re-appeared and kicked him then she stood on his back until he crashed into the ground.

Hinagiku done a backflip of Goten and landed on some grass.

She glared her Ki and started concentrating.

Very small Green Spheres started surrounding her, coming from the grass.

"Natures Fury!" She shouted and extended her left hand releasing a Green Ki Sphere then extended her right hand and released another one.

Pan and Bra got hit the the spheres and crashed to the ground.

Krillin put his hands at his hips and charged his Ki. 2 small Orange Halos formed around each hand.

"Spread Energy Blast!"

Krillin extended his arms forwards and released a Big Orange Ki Ball in the sky.

He extended his arms towards the ground like people getting ready for a race and the Ki Ball spit up into hundreds of smaller Ki Bolts.

The Ki Bolts hit Hinagiku making her crash into the ground.

Hinagiku got up. Krillin flew towards her and punched her 60 times on 6 seconds. He then kicked her 4 timed in the stomach, performed a high kick and then an elbow to the head. He kicked her 6 more times and then kicked her to the right. He re-appeared and kicked her up. He re-appeared above her and kicked her down with both legs.

Hinagiku crashed into the ground.

Goku got up and charged his Ki turning Super Saiyan.

Hinagiku got up slower this time. She flared her Ki.

Hinagiku flew into the sky and Goku followed her started kicking and punching her repeatedly for 2 minutes and then kicked her up and re-appeared he kicked her down and then re-appeared above her and executed a double sky kick.

Goku flew backwards.

"Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaa!" Goku released the Ki Blast and it hit Hinagiku sending her into the ground.

"Well now that you've had your fun..." Hinagiku said.

"Its time to finish you off." She continued.

She flew high into the air and started gathering wind in her hands.

"Wind Energy Blast!" She said and unleased a giant Wind blast that shot Krillin into the ground creating a huge crater.

She extended her arms still gathering Wind.

"Tornado!" She said and started spinning around. A Tornado started forming with her in it.

She flew out of the Tornado and extended her arms towards it pushing the Tornado towards the Z-Fighters.

Trunks started charging his Ki.

"Intense Shockwave!" He extended both arms and released an Orange-Yellow shockwave that slowed the Tornado down a little.

Goku put his hands to his hips and charged 2 Blue Ki Balls.

He threw the Ki Balls at the Tornado but it exploded and had no effect.

Goku flared his Ki.

"Magaru Kamehameha!" (Bending Turtle Destruction Wave) Goku shouted and released the Kamehameha.

He moved the Kamehameha around the Tornado and then into the Tornado and exploded.

It destroyed the Tornado.

"Kaioken!" Goku shouted his Ki turning Red.

He flew towards Hinagiku. He kicked her in the stomach and then punched her in the face and grabbed her by the leg. He spun her around and threw her into the air.

"Kamehame...-" He dissapeared.

"Haaaaaa!" He re-appeared above her and blasted her down.

Hinagiku was on one knee. She got up and flared her Pink and Red Ki.

Hinagiku flew into the sky and started absorbing the sunlight.

"Solar Cannon!" She said and released a big shining Yellow Ki Ball at Goku.

It hit him and exploded making him crash into the ground.

"Solar Blast!" She shouted and released multiple Ki Blasts all over the ground creating craters everywhere.

She flew even higher into the atmosphere and then into space.

She started absorbing energy from space...

Energy streams from space, stars and planets started forming around her and she absorbed it.

She teleported back to the battle zone.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Goten and Piccolo released their Ki Blasts at the same time.

"Aurora Cannon!" She shouted and released Teal streams in the form of a blast.

They were evenly powered. The attacks exploded in the air.

"Galaxy Buster!" She said and released a Purple Ki Blast with Lighter Purple Lightning from both of her hands.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo released his attack.

Hinagiku's Galaxy Buster overpowered the Special Beam Cannon and hit Piccolo exploding.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan 2.

He charged a Yellow Sphere in each hands.

"Trick Demon Wave!" He said and extended his arms to his sides releasing the Ki Balls.

He crossed his arms and the Ki Balls hit each other forming an even bigger Ki Ball that turned into a Ki Blast in mid air.

The Yellow Blast hit Hinagiku and caused her to fly across the Sky.

Hinagiku charged all of the Space energy she had left and charged it into Deep Purple Ki Balls with Purple Lightning in each hand.

"Universal Blast!"

She put her hands together unleashing a Giant Purple Ki Blast with Black Lightning and a Blue Aura.

Segilus charged his Ki and his body started glowing.

"Hydro Fusion Wave!" He shouted and released a Deep Blue and Light Blue Ki Blast with a Navy Aura and Silver Lightning.

The Blasts collided. They were evenly powered.

Segilus flared his Ki, Hinagiku done the same.

Segilus charged his Blast with his Aura and started overpowering Hinagiku.

Segilus' blast hit Hinagiku.

The blast didn't explode right away it created a Giant Whirlpool that sucked Hinagiku in and exploded in a watery explosion.

Hinagiku fell to the ground.

Hinagiku suddenly sunk into the ground the Earth started healing her.

She flew out of the ground still hurt a little.

She saw Bra, Pan and Goku getting up.

"Atomic Blast!" Vegeta shouted and rushed towards her he punched her in the stomach, kicked her in the face and spun around so he was upside down.

He released a Yellow Ki Blast from his hands right in front of her.

Hinagiku turned to sand. It wasn't Hinagiku Vegeta attacked it was a clone made of Rock.

Hinagiku appeared behind Vegeta.

"Ultimate Energy Wave!" She said and released a Deep Blue Ki Blast sending Vegeta crashing into a small mountain.

Trunks flew towards Hinagiku with his sword. Before he could strike she dissapeared and re-appeared above him.

"Sky Blast!" She shouted and released a Sky Blue Blast.

Trunks deflected it with his sword.

Hinagiku flew towards him and kicked him in the chest and then punched him twice in the face and spun around twice kicking him. She finished by kicking him 3 times with each leg and the performing a Reverse Roundhouse which sent him crashing into the ground.

Krilling rushed towards her and Kicked her in the face, he punched her in the stomach but she countered by kicking him in the stomach.

Krillin started punching her repeatedly and then kicked her in the stomach then dodged a punch and kicked her in the face. He re-appeared behind her and kicked her downwards.

Hinagiku flared her Ki and grabbed Krillin's head in between her legs and flipped him towards the ground.

Krillin landed on his feet.

He charged his Ki. He put his hands by his waist and tightened his fists charging his Ki in his hands.

"Homing Energy Wave!" He shouted and extended his arms at his sides opening his fists. 2 Orange comet shaped Kis shot out of his hands.

They homed in on Hinagiku and hit her from both sides.

Goku started charging his Ki.

She was in a blocking formation but she still took damage.

She charged her Ki in her right hand.

"Destructive Energy Wave!" She said and released a Deep Blue Ki Blast with Light Blue Lightning from his Right Hand.

The blast hit Krillin and he fell to the ground.

"Final Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Goku shouted and released the Huge Kamehameha.

Hinagiku created a Ki shield. The shield protected her from the blast.

Hinagiku started absorbing energy from the water.

"Hydro Blast!" She shouted and released a water blast from both hands.

Goku countered with a Kamehameha. They were equally powered and exploded.

"Kaioken Times 20 Kamehameha!" Goku shouted and released a Huge Kamehameha with a small Red Glow.

Hinagiku dodged it and threw a Ki Ball at Goku.

Goku deflected it and charged to Super Saiyan 2.

Hinagiku charged her Ki to Full-Power

"Masenko!" Pan shouted and released the Blast.

"Full-Power Ki Blast!" Segilus released a Yellow Ki Blast.

"Big Bang Attack!" Bra released the Sphere.

All 3 attacks hit. It caused a little damage because she was at Full-Power.

Hinagiku charged a Deep Blue Ki Ball in between her hands.

"Rain Crasher!" Hinagiku shouted and launched it high in the sky.

The Ki Ball exploded in the sky with a loud noise. Nothing happened and then a few seconds later Ki Bolts started falling like Rain hitting everything except Hinagiku

Bra, Pan and Goku got up.

"Energy Wave Barrage!" Goku said and started pumping his fists releasing Yellow Ki Bolts.

They did no damage to Hinagiku.

Goku flew towards her, still at Super Saiyan 2.

He kicked her in the face but nothing happened.

She grabbed his leg and spun him around. She let go and he flew into the ground.

Goten threw a Ki Ball at Hinagiku but she caught it and threw it back.

"Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Goten released the Blast it destroyed the Ki Ball and hit Hinagiku...it had no effect.

"She's at Full-Power now...these attacks won't do any damage..." Vegeta said.

"Maximum Flasher!" He shouted and released a Flashing Yellow Ki Blast from his right hand.

Hinagiku deflected the blast into the ground.

Bra and Pan flew into the air.

Bra extended her Right arm. Pan extended her Left. Their arms were together.

They charged their Ki and a Huge Blue and Purple Ki Ball with Violet Lightning formed in their hands.

"Frozen Nebula!"

(A Fusion Of Pans Galactic Nebula Storm and Bra's Kori Sanda)

They shouted and released the Ki Ball. The Ki Ball made contact with Hinagiku and froze her completely. Then it started growing instead of exploding. Everything inside it was either destroyed or took a lot of damage.

When the Dome of energy was as big as a small city it shrunk to the size of a marble and exploded with a shockwave destroying everything in a 12 000 mile radius.

The only thing that was left was a 12 000 mile frozen crater.

"I can't feel her Ki anymore..." Pan said.

"Yeah me either..." Bra replied.

"You guys did it!" Trunks shouted.

"Yeah way to go!" Goten said.

"We still have one more fight left." Piccolo said.

"Sagashi..." Goku said.

"But where is he?" Vegeta asked.

Goku closed his eyes and started concentrating. Bra and Pan landed.

"He's on Planet...Slate!" Goku said.

"I've never heard of that Planet before..." Bra said.

"Yeah its outside of this Galaxy." Goku replied.

"We're too weak to fight now." Piccolo said.

"Yeah you're right. And all of our Senzu Beans are gone." Goku said.

"Ok so we go home today and rest. Tomorrow we go after Sagashi." Piccolo said.

"Yeah Segilus can stay with us." Bra said.

"Ok so its settled then." Vegeta said.

Goku, Gohan and Pan used Instant Transmision. And Segilus Transported them to Capsule Corp.

**A/N: Please Review if you want the Last 2 Chapters!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Final Battle Begins

**A/N: 81 Reviews! Good News for. everyone who likes this story! I decided to add more Chapters after this one because the last fight is going to be long...Just like any other DBZ/GT Last Fight**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or will review.**

**Chapter 29: The Final Battle Begins**

Everyone was ready to go to planet Slate so they all went to Goku's house.

"Everyone ready?" Goku asked.

"Don't you think we should get some Senzu Beans first?" Piccolo asked.

"I got some yesterday...this was the only Senzu Beans they had left." Goku replied holding up the small bag.

"We should go then..." Pan said with hesitation, she was fastening her new bandana on her head.

"Waaaiiiiiittttt!" Chi-Chi shouted from inside the house and rocketed out of the house.

"And where do you think you four are going?" Chi-Chi looked at Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan.

"Chi-Chi...I told you about this yesterday..." Goku said and started scratching his head.

"No way are you 4 going to fight some creep on another planet! The past few years have been bad enough!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"But mom..." Goten and Gohan said in unison.

"No!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Goku you have a family to take care of and so do you Gohan! Speaking of families don't you think Pan is too young to go into space! Yet alone to fight! And Goten you should be focusing on your studies not this!" Chi-Chi ranted.

"I'm going to call Bulma...Trunks and Bra shouldn't be going either!" Chi-Chi said slowly.

"That's alright...we already said goodbye to my mom and granpa and grandma and my mom understands. As long as we come back alive she's ok with it." Bra said.

"There's still no way I'm letting my family go!" Chi-Chi replied.

"Look Chi-Chi I understand you're worried about us...but Sagashi is a real threat. He will take over the entire universe if we don't stop him, Chi-Chi you have to understand if we don't do this...we're all going to die anyways." Goku said.

"Oh...ok I guess you can go than." Chi-Chi said realizing what Goku said is true.

"Besides if we die we still have the Namek DragonBalls." Goku said trying to lighten up the mood.

"What nobody said anything about dying!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku said.

"Ok...ok..." She said.

Goku got ready to use Instant Transmission.

"Bye mom!" Goten and Gohan shouted.

"Bye...be careful!" She said.

"Bye grandma!" Pan shouted.

"Bye sweetheart." Chi-Chi replied.

"Goodbye Chi-Chi." Goku said.

"Bye...and you better come back." She said slowly.

Goku used Instant Transmission and they all teleported to a Dark Blue Planet with lots of rivers and lakes. The trees were green with black bark.

Its was always night there. There was no grass or plants there just black rocks.

"Why would Sagashi be here?" Goten asked.

"Yeah this place is a dump." Bra added.

"He's probably going to all the planets...killing anything that tries to stop him" Piccolo said.

"That's his plan...Kill anyone who's strong enough for him to sense then rule over the Planets..." Segilus said to them.

"Where is he..." Pan said.

"He's probably hiding." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm not hiding." A rough voice said from the sky.

"Sagashi..." Segilus said.

They all spiked their Ki's and got into fighting stances.

Sagashi flared his Deep Teal

Aura with Black Lightning and thin Purple streams of electricity.

"Flare Cannon!" Sagashi said and his Ki started forming whip like streams that hit everyone.

Pan and Piccolo created Ki shields.

Goku charged his Ki to Full-Power and flew towards Sagashi. He punched Sagashi in the face then kicked him in the stomach but nothing happened.

Goku charged up to Super Saiyan 2.

He started punching Sagashi but still nothing.

Sagashi grabbed Goku by hi shirt and punched him in the stomach then his chest and then kicked him into the sky.

Goku regained his balance and started flaring his Ki.

Piccolo and Pan started shooting Ki Bolts at Sagashi.

The smoke cleared to reveal an unphased Sagashi.

Goku now Super Saiyan 3 charged his Ki.

He cupped his hands at his side and charged a huge amount of Ki in his hands.

"True Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Goku released the Giant Kamehameha with Deep Blue Lightning.

Sagashi got hit by the blast and took some damaged.

"What! He's still flying after that!" Goku said.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo released his Orange Beam with another spiraling Ki beam around it and Purple and Green Lightning.

"Masenko Kamehameha!" Pan released her Blue Blast with an electrical Masenko around it.

"Winter Blast!" Segilus released the Blue Ki Blast with Silver Lightning.

All 3 blasts hit Sagashi in the back and made him bend forward.

"That should have took him down." Pan said through gritted teeth.

"He's too strong for an attack like that to 'take him down'." Segilus said.

Goku flew towards Sagashi together with Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Gohan and Piccolo at his Full-Power.

They all started punching kicking and unleashing combos on Sagashi.

Sagashi just stood there taking very little damage.

Sagashi flared his Ki making them fly backwards.

Goten Pan and Bra charged up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Solar Wave!" Goten shouted and released a Yellow Ki Blast with Golden Lightning.

Segilus charged to his Full-Power which is as strong as a Super Saiyan 4.

The blast hit Sagashi. Sagashi turned around to see Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten and Segilus.

Segilus flared his Ki.

Trunks moved his hands in different directions and then put his thumbs and index fingers together.

"Burning Attack!" He shouted and released a Fiery Orange Ki Ball.

Sagashi released a Teal Ki Blast that destroyed the Ki Ball.

"Daburu Kamehameha!" (Double Turtle Destruction Wave) Krillin shouted and released 2 Kamehamehas.

Sagashi caught them both and sqeezed them in his hands until they exploded in his face.

The Kamehamehas only caused a little scratch on his face.

Krillin flared his Ki to Full-Power which is as strong as an Ascended Saiyan. (Super Saiyan 1 and a half)

Krillin kicked Sagashi in the face then 20 times in the chest. His kicks only managed to move him backwards a little.

Sagashi kicked Krillin into the ground.

"Come on!" Vegeta taunted.

"Annihilation Rush!" Sagashi said and flew towards Vegeta.

Sagashi kicked Vegeta in the stomach then started Punching and Kicking him. It was too fast for any of them to see.

Sagashi kicked and punched Vegeta 6000 times in 6 seconds. Vegeta fell to the ground reverting to his normal form. Sagashi released a Teal Ki Beam that exploded when it hit Vegeta, ending his attack.

Goku threw a Senzu Bean a Bra. She nodded and flew over to Vegeta.

Sagashi flared his Ki and raised his hands above his head.

"Hell's Field!" He shouted and a huge Black Thunder Bolt came out of his hands and exploded in the sky.

Krillin and Segilus flew into the sky but got struck down by black Thunder.

"What was that!" Trunks asked.

"Anyone who moves...even a slightest inch will be struck by Thunder as long as I concentrate on this attack." Sagashi announced.

Piccolo fired a Yellow Ki Blast. Segilus deflected it and Piccolo got struck by Thunder.

'Pan...' Bra said communicating with their powers.

'Got it.' Pan repled.

Pan flew in front of Bra and created a Ki shield just as the Thunder was about to strike.

The Thunder kept hitting the shield.

"I can't do this much longer." Pan said.

Bra flared her Ki.

"Dragon Spirit Form!" She shouted and her Ki turned Red and Orange with Red and Blue Lightning. Her hair turned deep Red.

Pan got blasted by the Thunder when the shield broke.

Bra flew towards Segilus. Thunder struck her bet she deflected it.

Bra kicked him in the stomach then punchesd him six times in the face, performed a spin kick and then a Sky Kick.

Sagashi flew to the ground but landed on his feet.

"Not Bad..." Sagashi said.

"Tsuin Doragon Burasuto!" (Twin Dragon Blast) Bra shouted and released the a Red Wavy Ki blast with Orange and Blue Lightning from each hand.

The Blasts hit Sagashi and exploded creating a huge crater.

Sagashi stood in the middle of the creater with scratched on his body.

"This is what real power feels like..." Sagashi said and spiked his Ki.

Sagashi raised his Right Hand and charged Teal Ki in his Hand. A huge Teal Ki Ball with Blue Lightning formed in his hands.

"Energy Crasher!" Sagashi said and releasesd the Ki Ball.

Bra made a Red Ki Shield. The Ki Ball hit the Shield destroying it and exploded creating first a giant shockwave then an explosion.

Bra rocketed into the ground creating a crater.

Bra got up slowly and Sagashi flew.

Goku, Gohan Pan and Krillin flew up and surrounded Sagashi.

"Super Kamehamehaaaaaa!" They all released Super Kamehamehas.

They hit Sagashi causing a huge explosion.

Sagshi was falling to the ground.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta released the Sphere it hit Sagashi making him fall faster.

Piccolo, Segilus, Trunks and Bra all released Blue Ki Blasts which hit and made the Big Bang explode causing even more damage.

Sagashi crashed into the ground.

By the time the smoke cleared Sagashi was up.

Segilus flared his Ki and started charging Ki in his hands.

"You think that's enough to stop me?" Sagashi said holding his arm.

Segilus charged a lot of energy in his hands.

Sagashi was a little weakened because of the Kamehamehas.

"Hydro Fusion Wave!" He shouted and released the Deep Blue and Light Blue Ki Blast with a Navy Aura and Silver Lightning.

The blast hit Sagashi making him crash into the ground.

Sagashi got up.

Krillin put his right hand above his head.

"Destructo Disk!" He released the Orange Disk.

The disk hit Sagashi slicing his arm off.

"Arghhhhhh!" Sagashi shouted and then started laughing.

"Why the heck is he laughing!" Piccolo said.

Sagashi then dissapeared and re-appeared behind Kriilin.

Krillin turned around to face Sagashi.

"Energy Healing!" Sagashi said grabbed Krillin's head and lifted him up.

"Krillin!" Goku said and flew towards him.

Krillin got surrounded by Sagashi's Aura.

"Aghhhhhh!" Krillin shouted and his energy drained from his body and into Sagashi, regenerating his arm.

Sagashi threw Krillin into the air and released a Teal Ki Blast.

Sagashi's Ki Blast got intercepted by Goku.

The smoke cleared to reveal Goku in Super Saiyan 4.

**I decided to write all of the last Chapters then update them at the same time. **


	30. Chapter 30: Powers Explode!

**Chapter 30: Powers Explode! Sagashi's Final Form**

"Well, well well...Now what do we have here...looks like an overgrown red monkey to me...hahahahahaha!" Sagashi laughed.

Goku flew towards Sagashi at Full-Power.

Goku punched him 20 times in the chest and stomach then executed a low kick and then a kick to the chest followed by 6 kicks in the head and 16 in the stomach.

Sagashi coughed up Blue Blood.

Goku flared his Ki.

"You know this isn't my Final Form. I lost half of my powers when I got sealed away." Sagashi said.

Gohan flew towards Sagashi.

Gohan turned Super Saiyan 2. He kicked Sagashi in the chest then re-appeared behind him and executed a roundhouse kick.

Sagashi re-appeared behind Gohan and grabbed him by the hair.

"Energy Healing!" Gohan's energy flowed into Sagashi and regenerated his tail.

Gohan's energy was enough to completely heal Sagashi.

Sagashi's Final Form:

Deep Gray Omega Shenron. Black Dragon Wings with a Purple Outline. A Grey Tail with a Spiky Purple Tip. A Purple chest. Black Legs (From His Knees Down) and a Black stripe on each arm. He has Blue eyes and the Purple Sparks in his Aura became Purple Lightning.

His Aura is now Deep Teal with Black and Purple Lightning and A Blue glow. His Final Form is 6 times Stronger than a "Super Saiyan "

"This is my Final Form!" Sagashi gloated.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo said and released multiple Yellow Ki Balls surrounding Sagashi.

He brought his arms together like an X and the Ki Balls all flew into Sagashi and exploded.

Sagashi was still in the air as though nothing had happened.

"Nothing..." Piccolo said.

Piccolo flared his Ki to full power.

He raised his hands above his head and created a giant Ki in his hands.

"Light Grenade!" Piccolo said and threw it at Sagashi.

The Ki's shape was a cross between a Diamond and a Square.

**A/N: You can youtube it. Its in Ultimate Tenkaichi.**

The Ki hit Sagashi creating a huge explosion.

The smoke cleared to reveal Sagashi. Piccolo's attack only caused a small scratch on his arm.

"Well that was pathetic." Sagashi said and flared his Ki.

"Devastating Shockwave!" Sagashi said and flapped his wings creating a Giant Teal Shockwave with Purple Lightning.

Everyone who was flying crashed into the ground except for Goku and Bra who just took damage.

"What the..." Bra's pocket started glowing Blue.

"The Crystal!" Bra said and took it out.

Pan's knife suddenly flew towards Bra's Crystal and joined together.

A Silver Sword with Blue crystals on the handle formed.

"A sword?"

"No..." Sagashi said and blasted the sword out of Bra's hands.

"Earthen Beam Changer!" Sagashi Released a black beam from his hand. It hit the sword and turned it into stone.

Bra rushed towards Sagashi and kicked him in the face. She then punched him twice in the chest and then executed a spin kick. She finished by elbowing him in the head then performing a high kick.

Sagashi took some damage but quickly retaliated.

He punched but she grabbed it and threw him over her shoulder.

"Angry Kamehameha!" Goku released an Orange Kamehameha from his right hand.

"Shatter Blast!" Bra released a white blast that when it hit Sagashi it shattered like glass and caused double the damage.

Goku's Kamehameha hit and exploded making Sagashi land on the ground.

"Barrier Crash!" Sagashi shouted and released a Teal coloured transparent Bubble.

The Bubble hit Bra and she got trapped in it.

Sagashi moved his hand towards the ground and the bubble flew into the ground and exploded.

"Barrier Crash!" Sagashi created another bubble and Goku got trapped in it.

The bubble started glowing and then exploded.

'Bra might be strong but she's not as experienced as I am.' Goku thought to himself.

Goku charged Red Ki in his left hand.

"Repulsion Wave!" Goku shouted and released his blast.

The Red Blast didn't explode it just hit Sagashi and pushed him into the ground then thinned until it dissapeared.

Sagashi rose from the giant hole the blast created.

Sagashi raised his Right Hand and charged Teal Ki in his Hand. A huge Teal Ki Ball with Blue Lightning formed in his hands.

Sagashi dissapeared

"I can't sense him..." Goku said.

Sagashi re-appeared behind Goku.

"Energy Crasher!" Sagashi released the attack right behind Goku.

The Ball hit Goku and pushed him towards the ground fast. They hit the ground and the Ki Ball created a giant shockwave then exploded.

The shockwave hit everyone else.

Sagashi released a Teal Ki Blast at Goku.

"Winter Blast!" Segilus shouted and released the Blue Blast with Silver Lightning.

The Winter Blast hit Sagashi's blast and exploded.

Segilus flew up and charged his Ki to Full-Power.

"I have to keep going." Segilus said.

"Super Energy Wave!" Segilus shouted and released a Blue Ki Blast with a Silver Halo around his hand.

The blast hit Sagashi and he landed on the ground.

"Come on..." Segilus said to himself and flared his Ki.

"Oceanic Blast!" He shouted and released the Ocean coloured Ki Blast from both of his hands.

The Ki blast hit Sagashi and surrounded him then exploded making a crater.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Sagashi shouted and flew up.

Segilus extended his arms above his head. His body started glowing Deep Blue and energy from the Dark Clouds and the Sky started forming streams. The streams all gathered in Segilus's hands.

"Climate Strike!" He shouted and unleashed the Dark Blue, Light Blue and Sea Blue Comet Shaped Ki at them.

Sagashi crashed into the ground.

Segilus charged both of his hands with Deep Blue and Light Blue Ki with sparks. His Body started glowing.

"Hydro Fusion Wave!" He shouted and released the Deep Blue and Light Blue Ki Blast with a Navy Aura and Silver Lightning.

The Blast hit Sagashi and created a giant whirlpool then exploded destroying a large amount of land.

Sagashi was lying on the ground. He clenched his fists and started to try and get up.

'I have to use my strongest attack now, even if it means taking all my energy.' Segilus thought to himself.

His strongest attack is his "Frozen Winter Blast" its the Full-Power version of his Winter Blast.

Silver Lightning surrounded him. He started charging Deep Blue Ki with a lot of Silver Lightning in his hands.

He cupped his hands in front of him forming a Blue Ki Ball with Silver Lightning. He opened his palms and the Ki Ball expanded.

"Frozen Winter Blast!" He released the Giant Deep Blue Ki Blast with a lot of Silver Lightning and Deep Blue Halos arround the Blast.

It hit Sagashi and exploded creating a huge crater.

Segilus fell to the ground completely drained.

Sagashi was unconscious.

Everyone except Segilus was up.

"He reall gave it his all..." Goku said.

Bra got a Snezu Bean and fed it to Segilus.

"Thanks Bra..." He said and started getting up.

Sagashi's Ki flared and his body started to heal itself...

**A/N: 2 or 3 Chapters left. It depends on how long I decide to make each chapters.**


	31. Chapter 31 Fusion

**Chapter 31: Sagashi, Final Form Vs Fusion**

**Please Review!**

Goku started charging a massive amount of energy in his hands.

Sagashi got up.

Sagashi was about to fly towards Goku when...

A ghost hit him and exploded causing him to lean forwards.

Sagashi spun around to see...

A Teen Gotenks.

"I bet I don't even have to turn Super Saiyan to take you out!" Gotenks shouted and flew towards him.

Gotenks kicked him in the stomach making him bend a little then punched him in the face. Gotenks punched him in the chest then executed an uppercut and then performed a backflip kick making Sagashi Fly up a little.

Gotenks dissapeared and re-appeared above Sagashi and done a triple front flip then kicked Sagashi down.

Sagashi quickly regained his balance.

Sagashi spiked his Ki.

"Rapid Beam Blast!" Sagashi said, he pulled his hand backwards then extended it releasing a Purple Ki Blast with Blue Lightning.

Sagashi let go of the blast and it exploded. The Blast spit up and turned into long Purple with Blue Lightning Ki Beams.

Gotenks charged up to Super Saiyan.

"Rapid Fire Die Die Missle!" (Die Die Missile Barrage)

Gotenks shouted and started pumping his fists releasing Yellow Ki Bolts with Spiraling Yellow Lightning around them.

The Blasts and the Beams hit each other and exploded.

"Universal Kame...Hame...Haaaaaa!" Goku released the energy he had been charging.

The Kamehameha was 20 times the size of a normal one and had deep Blue Lightning with Purple Sparks.

Sagashi flared his Ki.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sagashi shouted and his energy exploded.

"Witness my Full Power!" Sagashi said.

His Body grew a little bigger and his Aura was doubled in size.

Sagashi flared his Ki as the Blast hit him.

The smoke cleared to reveal an undamaged Sagashi.

"Damn...". Goku said.

Vegeta flared his Ki and turned Super Saiyan 4.

Gotenks charged his Ki and turned Super Saiyan 3.

Vegeta and Goku flew towards Sagashi and unleashed kicks and punches but it caused a little damage.

"Power Burst!" Sagashi said and his Aura exploded making both of them fly backwards.

Gotenks flew towards Sagashi and kicked him in the stomach and then 6 times in the face, making him fly higher with each kick.

Gotenks dissapeared and re-appeared above Sagashi.

Gotenks put his hands together so it looked like a gun.

"Big Tree Cannon!" Gotenks released the Blue Beam.

It hit Sagashi causing multiple shockwaves. Sagashi took a little damage from that.

"Is that it?" Sagashi asked.

Gotenks flared his Ki.

"Galactic Donuts!" He said as he moved his right hand creating a Yellow Ki Ring above his head.

He threw it at Sagashi. Gotenks extended his arms making the ring bigger. Sagashi got trapped in the middle.

Gotenks then put his fists together, making the ring small so it squeezed Sagashi.

Gotenks then extended his arms again making it explode.

Sagashi took a lot of Damage from that attack.

"Vegeta..." Goku looked at him.

"What Kakkarot?" He replied.

"We have to..."

"I am not fusing with you!" Vegeta shouted.

"But its our only chance to beat him!" Goku replied.

"Gotenks is winning so we don't have to..."

"What if Gotenks Loses?" Goku asked.

"Then we fuse..." Vegeta said.

Gotenks flared his Ki and flew towards Sagashi.

Gotenks kicked Sagashi in the face. Sagashi dissapeared and re-appeared behind Gotenks.

Gotenks spun around and kicked him in the face.

Gotenks flared his Ki.

"Vice Shout!" Gotenks shouted. He started screaming, creating a strong wave that pushed Sagashi back a little.

Gotenks flew away from Sagashi while charging his Ki.

Gotenks stopped flying and faced Sagashi.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks shouted and 6 ghosts came out of his mouth.

"Go!" Gotenks said and pointed to Sagashi. 4 Ghosts flew towards Sagashi and exploded disorienting him.

"Now finish him off!" Gotenks said and the last 2 ghosts flew towards Sagashi and exploded making him fall to the ground.

Sagashi recovered quickly.

"But that was my strongest attack!" Gotenks shouted.

Sagashi flew towards Gotenks and then dissapeared and re-appeared behind him.

"Complete Energy Drain!" Sagashi shouted and extended his arms.

Sagashi's aura surrounded Gotenks and completely drained his energy.

"Oh no!" Bra shouted.

Gotenks started glowing then spit into 2. The fusion wore off.

Trunks and Goten crashed into the ground unconscious.

Goku took out the Senzu Beans but got blasted.

Goku took no damage but the Senzu Beans were destroyed.

"Great..." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta..." Goku said and they got into position.

"Fuuuuuu..." They moved together.

"Siooonnn..."

They suddenly got blasted.

"Hey you guys think you can buy us some time?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Krillin said.

Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Segilus and Piccolo got ready to fly.

"Bra, Pan you two stay here." Piccolo said.

"Why! We can help!" Pan said.

"You two are the strongest ones here if we fail you 2 still have a chance so don't waste your energy now." Gohan said.

"Ok..." Bra said.

They flew into the sky.

Gohan and Goten flew towards Sagashi in Super Saiyan 2. They started punching and Kicking but Sagashi blocked most of them.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo's body glowed Orange and he released the Blast.

"Winter Blast!" Segilus released the Blue Blast with Silver Lightning.

"Sonic Energy Crasher!" Krillin released a Blue Energy Blast with Purple Halos arround it.

Goten and Gohan dashed out of the was as soon as the blasts hit.

The blasts disoriented him slightly.

"Aghhhhhh!" Sagashi shouted spiking his Ki, causing an explosion which made everyone crash into the ground.

There was a Gold and Red Aura with Blue and Yellow Lightning in the sky.

Sagashi flew higher into the air and saw the Ki.

"Its time to end this!" Gogeta said. He was in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

"Shining Raid!" Gogeta said and flew towards Sagashi.

Gogeta stopped in front of Sagashi and raised his arms.

His Aura formed a Ruby coloured sphere that exploded.

Sagashi created a Ki shield.

"You think you're safe?" Gogeta said and kicked through the shield breaking it.

Gogeta unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches.

Gogeta kicked Sagashi into the air and then started punching him while flying upwards. Gogeta dissapeared and re-appeared above him.

Gogeta spun around fast and kicked him into the ground.

Gogeta cupped his hands in front of him.

A Big Bang formed in his hands.

"Big Bang Kamehamehaaaaaa!" The Big Bang turned into a blast with Blue Lightning. Halos were pulsing out from Gogetas hands.

The blast hit Sagashi making a huge crater.

Sagashi stood in the middle of the crater.

His aura was halfway done healing him.

Sagashi flew towards Gogeta at his Full-Power.

Sagashi executed a high kick sending Gogeta into the sky then punched him 14 times in the chest and then performed a spin kick and then an uppercut. He finished by kneeing Gogeta in the stomach then kicking him towards the ground.

Gogeta regained his balance and started pumping his hands releasing multiple Red and Gold Ki Bolts from his hands.

Sagashi flared his Ki and started deflecting the Ki Bolts.

"Flaring Energy Strike!" Gogeta said and released a Red Ki Ball with a wavy tail and Blue Lightning.

Sagashi charged his Ki and created a shockwave which hit the Ki back at Gogeta. Gogeta flew towards it and used Instant Transmission.

Gogeta re-appeared behind Sagashi and released the Ki.

The Ki hit Sagashi and when it exploded it caused fire damage.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to finish you off right now!" Gogeta shouted.

"Stardust Breaker!" He shouted and flew towards Sagashi.

Gogeta kicked him in the face and then punched him multiple times and performed a spinning high kick.

He dashed backwards and charged a rainbow coloured Ki Ball the size of a marble.

Gogeta threw it at Sagashi and it created a giant explosion.

Sagashi flew backwards and spun around regaining his balance.

"Hell's Field!" Sagashi said performing the technique again.

"You know the rules, you move you get struck! Hahahaha!" Sagashi said to Gogeta.

"Is that a challenge?" Gogeta said.

Gogeta used Instant Transmission and re-appeared behind Sagashi and performed a backflip, kicking Sagashi into the ground.

Gogeta raised his one arm above his head and the other downwards.

He brought his hands together in a circular motion, charging rainbow coloured Ki the entire time.

A huge Rainbow Coloured Ki Ball was in his hands.

"Stardust Cannon!" He shouted and extended his arms forward releasing the Ki ball.

The Ki Ball flew towards Sagashi with white streaks around it. It hit Sagashi and exploded creating a huge explosion. When the explosion was over there was Rainbow Coloured dust falling around the crater.

Sagashi got up and flared his Ki.

"Full-Power Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta brought his hands together in a circular motion and released the Red Blast with Orange and Blue Lightning.

Sagashi charged his Ki to Full-Power. The blast hit and exploded making everyone fly backwards.

When the smoke cleared Sagashi was unconscious.

"He's still alive..." Gogeta said through gritted teeth.

Gogeta's body started glowing.

His body spit into 2 one becoming Goku and the other Vegeta.

"Oh no the fusions over..." Goku said worried.

"And we have to wait 30 minutes to do it again..." Vegeta added.

Sagashi dissapeared and re-appeared behind them.

"Energy Drain!" He grabbed both Goku and Vegeta by their hair and Sagashi's Aura surrounded them stealing their energy.

He threw them towards the ground. They were stil conscious but weren't Super Saiyan 4 anymore.

"Full-Power!" Sagashi shouted and spiked his Ki.


	32. Chapter 32 Ultimate Power

**Chapter 32: Ultimate Power**

**Please Review!**

"Super Energy Wave!" Segilus shouted and released a Blue Ki Blast with a Silver Halo around his hand.

"Ultimate Kamehameha!" Gohan, Goten, Pan and Krillin shouted and released their giant Kamehamehas with Giant Blue Lightning.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo released the Orange and Yellow Ki Beam with another Ki Beam spiraling around it. It had Purple and Orange Lightning.

"Finish Buster!" Trunks launched an Orange-Red Ki Ball with a Halo.

The attacks hit Sagashi and created a huge explosion in the sky.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sagashi laughed from behind them, still in the sky.

"But we blasted you!" Pan shouted.

They looked at the explosion and the smoke cleared to reveal a clone of Sagashi made of Teal Ki which dissapeared.

Bra flared her Red and Orange Ki with Blue and Red Lightning and flew towards Sagashi.

She unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on Sagashi, he blocked some of them but most hit.

"Freeze Flash!" Bra said and extended her Right arm. A Blue Flash surrounded Sagashi.

Sagashi was Frozen. The Ice started glowing and exploded.

"You call that an attack?" Sagashi said.

Bra charged her Ki to Full-Power.

"Kori Sanda!" (Ice Thunder)

Bra released her Blue Thunder at full power. It hit Sagashi and made him take a lot of damage.

Bra flew towards him. He punched but she dissapeared and re-appeared behind him.

She kicked him 4 times then twice in the chest. She grabbed his head and kneed it. She let go and punched him in the face then performed a spin kick.

"Tsuin Doragon Burasuto!" (Twin Dragon Blast)

Bra released a Red Wavy Ki Blast from each hand.

It hit Sagashi and exploded.

Sagashi was on one knee. He got up and flew towards Bra.

Bra put her right hand in the Big Bang Attack formation but this time charged an Ice Based Ki in her hand.

"Frozen Big Bang!"

(Bra's Ice version of the Big Bang Attack)

She released the Ki Sphere. It looked like a normal Big Bang but had an Icy Aura.

"Energy Crasher!" Sagashi released his Teal Sphere with Black and Blue Lightning.

The Kis hit and exploded sending both of them flying across the sky.

They regained their balance.

"Round 2." Sagashi said.

Bra extended her arms above her head and charged a comet shaped Ki above her head.

"Arctic Comet!" Bra said and launched the Deep Blue Ki with a Light Blue center and Blue Lightning.

"Dark Energy Burst!" Sagashi flared his Ki and the Black Lightning formed a Black Sphere with Purple Lightning in front of him

The Ki Spheres hit.

"Explode!" Sagashi said and his sphere exploded.

Bra's attack was strong enough to withstand it and flew towards Sagashi.

When the sphere hit him it exploded. Ice Shards flew out of the explosion.

Bra flared her Ki to Full-Power.

"Was that it?" Sagashi said his aura healed him completely.

Bra flew towards Sagashi. She kicked him 66 times in the face and chest then launched herself off him with a Kick.

"She's really powerful..." Goku said.

"Well she is my daughter after all..." Vegeta smirked.

Bra's eyes started glowing a deep blue and a same colour deep blue aura surrounded her.

"Aisuburasutā" (Full-Power Ice Blaster) Bra shouted and released the Deep Blue Ki Blast with an even Deeper Blue Aura.

The deep blue Ki blast hit Sagashi creating a giant explosion. The Blast was strong enough to affect the sky. The air got colder and it started to snow.

Sagashi crashed into the ground, he was frozen, his body was too damaged to heal itself while frozen.

Bra reverted back to her normal form.

"Bra why did you turn back to normal?" Goten asked.

"My Full-Power Aisuburasuta is my strongest attack. It took all of my energy." Bra said.

There was an explosion. They looked at Sagashi. The Ice was too Strong for him to break free.

They looked at the sky. The Hells Field was still there. He made a Black Thunderbolt strike him 6 times until the Ice Broke.

Sagashi stood up and started flying.

"Pan...you're the only chance we've got." Bra said.

Pan flared her Ki to Full-Power.

Pan flew towards Sagashi.

"Looks like its up to me now..." Pan said to herself.

"So you're next..." Sagashi said.

Pan flew towards him at Full-Power. She kicked him in the stomach then in the chest and then punched him 6 times in the stomach and dissapeared.

She re-appeared behind him, Super Saiyan and elbowed him in the head. He spun around and kicked but she dissapeared again, this time re-appearing behind him as a Super Saiyan 2. She punched him in the back and executed a spin kick then a punch and a reverse roundhouse kick. She finished by performing a frontflip, kicking him in the face.

He backed away and flared his Ki. She flew towards him, charging her Ki the entire time. She started kicking him in the stomach and chest.

She was about to punch but he grabbed it and punched her in the stomach he started punching her in the stomach and face then spun around and kicked her in the side.

She flared her Ki.

"After Image!" She flew around him creating images of herself.

The real Pan was above him.

"Solar Flare!" She shouted creating a blinding flash of bright light.

The flash dissapeared to reveal Pan, Super Saiyan 3.

Her hair reached her feet and she had Red and Blue Lightning in her Aura.

Pan kicked him in the face then chest, then in his stomach, then by his knees and finally by his feet.

She started punching him in the face and on her 90th punch delivered an uppercut. She punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the stomach. She grabbed his punch and spun him around.

She re-appeared in front of Sagashi and kicked him upwards then re-appeared above him.

"True Kamehamehaaaa!" She released a giant Kamehameha with Giant Blue Lightning and sparks.

Sagashi got hit by the blast and it exploded sending him closer to the ground.

"Arrgghhhhhh!" Sagashi shouted and flew towards Pan. He punched through her block and then punched her in the face then her stomach. He punched her 7 times in the stomach then performed an axe kick and finally ended by re-appearing above her and smahing her down with both fists.

Pan flew into the ground, the bandana flew off her hair.

"I expected more from her..." Sagashi said charging his Ki to its Full-Power.

The crater Pan was in started cracking and expanding.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Pan started shouting. There was a lot of energy coming from her.

There was a giant Violet flash and Pan's Hair Turned Violet and was normal lenght again. Her aura turned Violet with Dark Blue and Light Blue Lightning with Silver Sparks.

Pan's eyes turned Violet.

"Ultimate Power!" Pan shouted.

Pan flew into the sky.

"Torunadochaja!" (Tornado Charger) A Blue Tornado with Violet Lightning erupted from her hands like a Blast.

Sagashi flared his Ki and created a Ki shield.

Pan flew towards him. She punched him 6 times in the chest then she spun to her left and kicked with her right leg. She performed a sky kick which made him fly towards the ground.

She re-appeared under Sagashi and punched him in the stomach, sending him high into the sky. She re-appeared above him and performed a backflip kicking him downwards.

She re-appeared under him and kicked him to the left. She re-appeared to his right and kicked him high into the sky again.

"Masenko Kamehameha!" She released the Kamehameha with her hands in Masenko formation.

The Kamehameha with and electric Masenko around it hit Sagashi. He flew aback a little.

"Ughhhhhh..." Sagashi growled as wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Masendan!" (Demon Flash Bullet) Pan released the spherical Masenko.

"Dark Energy Burst!" The Black Lightning in his Aura formed a Black Sphere in front of him.

He launched it towards the Masendan.

"Explode!" He shouted as it hit the Masendan. Both attacks exploded.

Sagashi flew towards Pan but when the smoke cleared there was nobody there.

She Charged a Big Deep Violet Ki Ball with Deep Blue Lightning in between her hands. She raised the Ki Ball above her head making the Lightning spark more and then extended her arms forward launcing the Ki Ball.

"Midnight Cannon!" She shouted.

The Ki Ball hit Sagashi making him crash into the ground.

Sagashi got up slowly. He looked towards Pan.

He dissapeared and re-appeared behind her. He punched her but it was too late he punched an after image not Pan.

Pan kicked him in the face then punched him 3 times in the stomach and kicked him 4 times in the chest. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and into her knee. She let go and performed a backflip kicking him upwards.

Sagashi spun around and charged his Ki.

"Nightmare Blast!" He extende his left arm, a huge black Thunderbolt came out of his hand.

"Midnight Blast!" She shouted and released a giant Violet Blast with Silver Lightning from her hands.

The blasts hit and exploded.

Sagashi re-appeared behind her and kicked her higher. He re-appeared in front of her and unleashed a Barrage of punches. He delivered a strong kick to the stomach then another one to her face. He punched her twice then kicked her in the stomach.

He swung his fist at her but she caught it and countered by spinning around and elbowing him in the back.

He spun around and kicked her in the face. She retaliated and punched him in the face 6 times then delivered an axe kick and then a reverse roundhouse. She kicked him in the face and then spun around and kicked him.

They flew backwards.

Sagashi started shooting multiple Teal Energy Bolts with Black Lightning at Pan. She created a shield blocking all of the Bolts.

Pan flared her Ki.

"Kamehame..." She charged 2 spherical Kamehamehas.

"haaa!" She launched them at Sagashi.

He hit the first one away and kicked the second one towards the ground.

Pan charged Blue Ki in each hand

"Energy Force Wave!" She released a Blue Blast with Yellow and Blue Lightning.

The Blast shot out of her hands. When it hit Sagashi it exploded creating a Sonic Boom which made Sagashi fly across the sky.

Sagashi regained his balance and flared his Ki.

"Barrier Crash!" He released a Transparent Teal Ki Bubble that trapped Pan.

He moved it higher then towards the ground fast.

It hit the ground and exploded.

Pan shook it off and flew towards him.

Sagashi released another Bubble. Pan used Instant Transmission out of the Bubble but got trapped in another one.

This time she put her hand on the Bubble and used Instant Transmission.

She teleported next to Sagashi and he got trapped in it. She teleported above it and kicked it towards the ground making it explode with Sagashi inside it.

Sagashi flew towards Pan.

"Masenko!" She released the Yellow Ki Blast with Gold Lightning.

It hit Sagashi but he kept flying.

He kicked her in the stomach then punched her twice in the face and delivered a low kick. He executed an uppercut and then punched her again in the face and dissapeared he re-appeared behind her and punched her in the back and re-appeared in front of her. He kicked her in the face.

Pan kicked him 6 times then he disappeared and kicked her in the back. She spun around and kicked him int the face. He started punching her multiple times. He then kicked her with his left leg and spin kicked her with his right.

He was about to kick her again when she caught his leg and spun him around. She threw him higher into the air and flared her Ki.

Pan put her hands up in an X shape, the back's of her hands facing each other a Light Purple and Blue Ki Ball started forming.

"Galactic Storm Nebula!" She shouted and launched the Ki Ball by making a slicing action with her hands. The Ki Ball flew through the air causing a Tornado Like Wind Around it.

"Oh no!" Sagashi shouted.

The Blue and Purple Ki Ball made contact with Sagashi and started growing instead of exploding. Everything inside it was destroyed except for Sagashi who just took a lot of damage.

When the Dome of energy was as big as a small city it shrunk to the size of a marble and exploded with a shockwave destroying everything in a 60 000 mile radius.

Sagashi was falling to the ground.

He started regaining consciousness halfway down and his Aura started to heal him.

He started flying again.

"Energy Crasher!" He released the Huge Teal Ki Ball with Black and Blue Lightning.

"Crystal Sphere Crash!" Pan released a Glowing White Ki Sphere that headed for the Energy Crasher.

It hit creating a condensed energy explosion which was small but powerful.

Both Ki Balls exploded.

Pan started pumping her fists releasing Violet and Blue Ki Bolts with Light Blue Lightning.

Sagashi started releaing Teal Ki Bolts with Red Lightning.

The Ki Bolts crashed into each other and exploded some of the Ki Bolts hit Pan.

"Destructive Energy Wave!" Sagashi Released a Blue Ki Blast with Blue and Black Lightning. It hit Pan and exploded making her fly back a little.

"Ultimate Kamehameha!" She released the giant Kamehameha and it exploded making Sagashi fly back a little.

They both charged their Kis.

"Battler Cannon!" Sagashi formed a Red Ki Ball in his Hands and a Red Blast shot out of it.

"Super Kamehamehaaaaaa!" Pan released the Blue Energy Wave.

They hit each other. They were at the same power level. Pan flared her Ki and her blast started overpowering Sagashi's.

Pan's blast hit Sagashi.

"Its time to end this..." Sagashi said flaring his Ki to Full-Power.

Pan charged her Ki to Full-Power.

Pan raised her right hand and started charging her Ki. A Small Blue Ki Ball formed in her hand. She put all of her power in it. Because of her new powers it had Violet Lightning.

Sagashi flared his Ki his lightning and aura started creating a Sphere in his hands.

He raised his arms above his head.

"Chajibasuta!" (Charge Buster)

Pan launched her Ki Sphere and it started growing.

"Brutal Wave Cannon!" Sagashi released a Red Sphere with a Black Aura and Teal And Silver Lightning.

The Ki spheres hit. Pan's was almost double the size of Sagashi's.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Pan shouted putting all of her energy into the sphere.

"Gwhaaaaa!" Sagashi put his energy into the sphere.

They were trying to overpower each other.

"Haaaaaa!" Pan shouted and released all of her energy at once, her sphere overpowering Sagashi's.

"Noooooo!" Sagashi shouted as the sphere hit him and caused an explosion triple its size.

Half of Planet Slate got destroyed.

"Its...over..." Pan said and fell to the ground that was left.


	33. Chapter 33: Back To Normal

**Chapter 33: Back To "Normal"**

**Last Chapter. Please Review! If I get a lot of reviews I'll think about a sequel...**

Pan woke up. She was in a bed.

"How...did I get here..." Pan asked.

"Well after you beat Sagashi you passed out and Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport to Namek use the DragonBalls...blah...blah...blah..." Bra said who was standing next to her bed.

"Oh...so everythings back to normal?" Pan asked.

"Yeah...'Normal'."

**30 Minutes Later...**

Pan was sitting at home just watching Tv.

"Its 8pm...there's nothing goos on TV...maybe I should have an early night..." She said switching the TV off.

"Hey Pan!" Someone shouted from outside.

"What!" Pan shouted back while walking towards the door.

She opened the door and saw Trunks.

"What do you want?" Pan asked.

"We're supposed to go on our first date today don't you remember." Trunks said.

"Today...I'm not really up for it..." Pan said.

"Yes you are." He said and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! Let go! Or I'll blast you"

"Yeah yeah..."

**One Drive Later...**

"Where are we?" Pan asked.

"We're going to watch a movie." Trunks replied.

"Ok cool I've been wanting to watch a movie for a while now." Pan said.

"Then let's go." Trunks said.

They walked into the mall and went up the elevator onto the 6th Floor.

"Its right up here." Trunks said.

"I know I've been here before..." Pan said.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Trunks asked.

They looked at the screen on the wall to see what movies were playing.

"Let's see..." Trunks said.

"I wanna watch that." Pan said pointing towards a poster.

"What is "That"?" Trunks asked.

"Resident Evil: Retribution." Pan said.

"You wanna watch a Resident Evil Movie?" Trunks said.

"Yeah they're awesome..." Pan said walking towards the lady selling the tickets.

"I didn't think you would like that kind of movies."

"Why?"

"I thought you would be one of thos girls that like sloppy romance movies."

"Since when do I watch romantic crap?"

"Yeah I get the point."

Pan was about to pull out her money.

"That's alright Pan I'll pay." Trunks said.

"What you think I can't pay for myself?" Pan asked.

"No its not that its just...just let me pay ok." Trunks said.

Trunks handed the money over to the lady.

"Thanks, enjoy your movie."

"What do you want to eat?" Trunks asked.

"Popcorn, Large Coke, Energy Bars...the dark pink ones, Skittles, Green Aero and M&Ms." Pan said quickly.

"Wow you sure like your junk food." Trunks said going over to the cashier.

"Off course." She replied.

"The movie should start in about 16 minutes." Trunks said.

"Then I guess we should go now, we can find our seats easily that way..." Pan said suddenly getting nervous.

They walked down a short hallway and into the theater.

"This place is packed..." Pan said.

"I knew I should have booked the theater."

"What no! I kind of like it when its full...unless a human giraffe decides to sit in front of us then I'm gonna be pissed." Pan said

"Oh Panny."

They found their seats, right in the middle.

"Hey look...no giraffe." Trunks said.

"Yeah that's a relief." Pan replied.

They sat down and put the snacks in the holders.

"Sooooo..." Trunks said.

"Yeah..." Pan replied.

"..."

"I don't get why we're so nervous when we were friends we could talk about anything and now...nothings really changed..." Pan said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Trunks replied.

"Not "Probably" I am right." Pan said.

"And I thought I was the one that liked being right." Trunks said.

Pan just glared at him.

"Looks like the Trailers are starting..."

"Yeah so shut your mouth." Pan said.

"They're just trailers Pan..."

"So what I like them."

"More than me?" Trunks asked.

"Right now...yes." Pan replied.

"Ouch..." Trunks said.

Pan looked at him.

"Ok I'll keep quiet now." Trunks said slowly.

"Good." Pan replied.

**One Movie Later...**

Pan and Trunks were in the car.

"So how was the movie?"

"Best Movie I ever watched in my entire life." Pan replied.

"Glad you liked it."

"Not like loved. There's a difference." Pan said.

"So do you like or love me?" Trunks asked.

"..."

"Remember there's a big difference..." Trunks said.

"Let me think about that for now ok." Pan said.

"Hey where are we going? This isn't the road to my house." Pan asked.

"What you thought we were just going to watch a movie on our first date?" Trunks asked.

"Yes all I wanted was to watch that movie."

"Well its only 10pm"

"Yeah I wish that movie was longer." Pan said and sighed."

"Whatever you say Panny."

"Whatever? Did you even like the Resident Evil movies?" Pan asked.

"Yeah they're nice...why?" Trunks said.

"Because if you said no I would have went Super Saiyan on your ass."

"What so just because you can go Super Saiyan now you think you can beat me?" Trunks asked.

"Yes...yes I do."

"Fine than let's see if you can." Trunks said.

Trunks parked his Blue Convertable and they got out.

"Where are we?"

"South City Peak."

"Wait this is just a Big Empty field. The star gazing place is on the other side right?" Pan said.

"Yup, but we're not going stargazing."

"Then what are we here for?" Pan asked.

"You said you can beat me...you shouldn't be so sure." Trunks said.

"Oh so you want to spar with me?"

"Exactly."

"Fine, but don't cry when you get beaten by a girl." Pan said getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh trust me I'm not the one that's gonna lose here." Trunks said.

Pan flew towards him and kicked. Trunks blocked it and punched. Pan caught his punch and threw him over her shoulder.

They both started flying.

They flew towards each other and started exchanging kicks and punches.

They flew back.

Trunks dissapeared. He re-appeared behind her. Pan spun around and kicked him in the face. She punched him twice in the stomach and then executed a reverse roundhouse kick.

Trunks retaliated by kicking her side then punching her multiple times then performed an uppercut. He then re-appeared above her and kicked her downwards.

Pan regained her balance quickly.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan and Pan flared her Ki turning Super Saiyan.

"Kamehame..." Pan dissapeared.

Trunks turned around thinking she was there.

She re-appeared above him.

"Haaaaaa!" She released her blast."

Trunks created a Yellow Ki shield.

"Aren't you gonna use your Midnight attacks on me?" Trunks asked.

"I'm only strong enough to use those attacks when I'm in my Ultimate Power form." Pan said.

"You named it Ultimate Power?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah well Bra's the one that comes up with all the Flashy Names not me." Pan said.

Pan flew towards him and created After Images around him.

"Solar Flare!" Trunks' Solar Flared got rid of the After Images.

Pan kicked him in the stomach then punched him 6 times in the chest. She kicked him in the face and then spun around and kicked him in the stomach. Trunks kicked but she dodged it.

Pan executed a powerful Sky Kick (Front Flip Kick) which sent him into the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal Trunks with an Orange-Yellow Sphere with a Halo around it in his hands.

"Finish Buster!" Trunks shouted and released the sphere.

"Torunadochaja!" (Tornado Charger) Pan released the Blue Tornado Blast from her Right hand.

Pan spiked her Ki making the Tornado grow. Pan moved her hand to the Right making the Finish Buster Crash into the ground and explode.

Pan aimed her hand at him and the Tornado hit him, sending him across the sky.

Trunks regained his balance halfway.

There was a flash in the sky and Goku appeared.

"Hey Pan, Trunks if you guys are done sparring we could really use your help." Goku said.

"What's wrong granpa?" Pan asked.

"Your Parents are fighting in the city. They said it looks like well us."

Goku said to her.

"Us?" Pan said.

"Yeah you know how people say that everybody has a Twin out there somebody that looks exactly like them?" Goku said to them.

"Yeah what about that?"

"Well let's just say we found our twins." Goku said.

"Wow I wonder what my Evil Doppelganger looks like...oh wait she looks like me..."

"Yeah but some things about them are different." Goku said.

"Like what?" Trunks asked.

"Well Evil me has Blue Hair." Goku said and let out a chuckle.

There was a huge flash in the sky.

There was a Kamehameha and a Galick Gun fighting each other in the sky.

"Let's go!" Goku said and the 3 of them flew off heading towards a fight and possibly another adventure...

**...The End...**


End file.
